When Shawn Has a Sister
by TT-Avatar-FruitBasket-Ouran
Summary: Shawn's little sister, who happens to be 10 years younger than him, is in town just in time for the Yin Yang killers to strike. Unfortunately for her, they are playing with Shawn, and she becomes the victim. In an effort to save his sister who left with his Mom during the divorce, Shawn plays the game. But how does it turn out? Small Pairing between Lassie and OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys! Before I begin my story, I'd like to explain a little:**

**I put my own character (not me personally, but instead my imaginary friend from, like, 3rd grade :P) into all my favorite t.v. shows and go along with it. It's just my thing. **

**So anyways, Shawn stole my plot bunnies and refused to return them until I gave him this story and a pineapple. So, here it is. **

**Oh, and btw, I don't do the whole cussing thing, so Lassie will be pretty out of character in this fanfic. Plus I really messed around with ages in this fanfiction. I made Shawn 26, Gus 26, Jules 24, Lassie 29 (YES I KNOW IT'S A STRETCH) and Aloe 16. **

**THANKS! Review please! :)**

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Shawn?" Aloe, a young girl with the most intriguing amber eyes and red hair called to her much-older brother. "Why are Mom and Dad splitting up?" She seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Shawn was all-of-fourteen, and he practically knew everything. He had been packing Aloe's things for her, because she refused to do so. She hated the idea of leaving her father and Shawn, since Henry got Shawn in the divorce, and Maddie got Aloe. "Because they don't want to be married anymore, Allie."

Aloe's true name was Allie, but only Gus called her this personally, and Shawn called her it to be serious. When Shawn called her Allie, she was either in trouble, or he needed help.

"But why?" She cried.

He stared into her tear-filled eyes, and gave her a big-brother hug. "I don't know.. I really don't.." He whispered, holding her close.

"Aloe, it's time to leave!" Maddie called loudly as she collected the last of the girl's belongings.

Aloe clung to Shawn tightly, refusing to let go.

"Allie," Shawn whispered in her ear. "You have to go.. but.." He reached into his jeans pocket. "But take this.." He said, tying a necklace around her neck. He had made it himself, braided it and tried to make it look perfect. Sadly for him, he was very artistically challenged.

She smiled at the sight of the necklace. And for a 4 year old, that gift meant the world to her. "Thank you Shawn.." Aloe whispered, hugging him once more. "I have something for you!" She said running to her closet and pulling out a moderately-sized box, and handing it to him. A badly tied ribbon kept it bound closed. "Promise not to open it until I leave?" She asked.

"Promise."

They hugged once more, and she left. Leaving Shawn in an empty bedroom that previously belonged to Aloe. As soon as the car doors had shut, the car started and drove away, Shawn opened the box.

Inside rested a book of photos, with Aloe's scribbled writing over each one. He went through them all, and found the last page. It said in badly written letters:

_Please don't forget me! Love, Aloe. _

* * *

**Present - 12 years later. ****(A/N: This takes place during Yin/Yang's first episode)**

Lassie had been working on an amazingly simple case, solved within seconds, when someone new walked in. She had thick, bright red hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Her eyes were bright amber, that was often mistaken for brown, and brighter than fireflies. She wore plain jeans and a long white t-shirt with a blue sports warm-up jacket tied around her waist.

In front of her was an older woman, probably in her late 40's, or early 50's. She looked like an old china doll with a plain blue skirt. The woman spoke to the red-head momentarily, and then walked into chief Vick's office.

The red-head approached the desk and began filling out an application for a visitor's badge. Lassie saw an opportunity and seized it.

"Visitor?" He asked her, placing a hand on his hip and leaned against the wall, trying to act friendly.

She looked up at him. He assumed she would say something mean, like, 'Duh!' or 'My application says visitor'. But she didn't. Instead, she smiled nervously. "Is it that obvious I don't belong?"

He smiled. "Well, no one in the department has.. you know, red hair."

She smiled back, and filled in the last blank on the application, handing over the desk to the person behind the computer. "I'm Aloe," She told Lassie, putting the name-tag on the collar of her shirt.

"I'm Carlton," He said. "Head detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department." He said proudly, with a smile.

Her eyes became huge. "Whoa, that's quite a mouthful, isn't it?"

He nodded, amused slightly. "Do you work here, or-"

"Oh, no.. My father used to, and my brother does, and my mother is working here for about a month." Aloe told him, blushing slightly. "I'm not brave enough to go into police work."

"Then what are you going into?" Lassie asked, invoking a conversation.

She smiled proudly. "Pediatric anesthetist."

It took Lassie a second to break down the words, since he really didn't deal with medical things all that much. He nodded, still not completely sure of what that was. "So, who's your brother? Maybe I know him, if he works here."

"Well, he's-"

"Lassiter?" Chief Vick said. "I want to talk to you in five minutes." She said, noting that Lassie was in a conversation. She was in a good-enough mood to allow him just a little longer time.

Aloe was in mid-thought. "Lassiter... Lassit- does anyone hear call you Lassie, by chance?" She asked, lowering her eyebrows fearfully.

He stopped smiling. "Yes, actually, but it's not a nickname I personally like."

She smiled. "I wasn't planning on calling you Lassie."

Lassie smiled back. "So your brother?" He said, remembering their past conversation.

Aloe bit her lip and rocked back and forth on her skate shoes. "I don't think you'd really, you know, _talk _to me if I told you.."

Lassie groaned and threw his head back. "It's not McNabb, is it?"

Aloe laughed loudly. "No! And what's wrong with McNabb? I've heard he's nice!" Lassie looked back at her as if she were insane. "Okay, I have heard he's a little weird, but that's always what makes someone interesting, isn't it?"

"Lassiter!" Vick called again.

"I'll be back soon," Lassiter said, walking into the office. "Don't leave!"

Aloe smiled and shook her head. Walking back towards the front desk, she began a conversation with an African-American woman who believed intensely in psychics.

* * *

"Shawn!" Gus shouted after his friend, the sudo-psychic. "Shawn, don't you ever leave a smoothie in my car! C'mon son!" Gus said, throwing the smoothie into the trashcan outside of the SBPD.

Shawn pouted as he ran up the stairs. "But Gus, that was my snack after we get our check!"

"Here's a thought, why not buy a snack with the check?" Gus asked logically, walking along with his friend into the police department.

"Because, that doesn't seem very much like a good Stuart."

"You mean _steward, _Shawn!"

"Then who is Stuart?"

"The mouse with his own plane and car and boat. Remember? Stuart Little?" Gus said as they approached Karen Vick's office.

Shawn felt around his pockets and pulled out a brand new pen. "This time, she'll have to sign-" He said with a smile, until he broke off. There was a girl standing at the reception area, with bright red hair that she'd just let down from a ponytail. All he could see was the back of her, but from his view, she was cute.

She was small. Like, 5'5'. She looked like she could still be a teenager, possibly. She wasn't stick thin, or fat. She was more of a chubby mix between the two. But, so was he. As was his dad, and his mom. She was clad in jeans and a white t-shirt, with a blue jacket wrapped around her small waist.

"Don't even think about it, Spencer." Lassie said from behind Shawn. "She and I spoke already."

_Darn it. What a waste of red hair. _Shawn thought angrily. "Whatever Lassie, I've got someone else.." He said, staring off at Juliet, who was hauling a criminal down to the interrogation room.

Shawn looked back at the red-head longingly, until he realized with a deep jolt of guilt that he knew this person. She turned around, and he saw it. The necklace he had made so long ago. And about a foot above the necklace were two bright, amber eyes that often had been mistook for brown.

It was his sister, Aloe.

"ALOE!" Shawn shouted at her, running to her and hugging her. He crushed her in a bear hug, hoping she wouldn't let go. And in return, she crushed him back.

"Spencer, didn't I say-" That's when the rock made it's blow. Lassie realized sadly when he saw both amber eyes look up at him (Shawn's were more of a hazel than an amber) that they were siblings.

"Allie, it's been forever! I didn't even recognize you!" Gus said, greeting Aloe with a friendly hug.

"I know! It's been forever, Burton!" She said. Both Shawn and Gus stared at her as if she were weird. "What?"

"They don't call me that."

"He does!" Shawn pointed at Lassie. "And speaking of him, what the heck do you think you're wearing? That is the most revealing shirt I have ever seen! Here," Shawn untied her much-to-large and obviously hand-me-down jacket and put it on her quickly, then zipped it up to her chin. "Much better."

"AND YOU!" Shawn glared at Lassie, pointing a very accusatory finger at Lassie. "Do not _ever _in any way, shape, or form, even _think _about talking to my little sister, _GOT IT_?" _  
_

Lassie's face lost a little bit of color, but then he smiled a bit meanly. "Aloe, it was wonderful meeting you. I hope I have the pleasure of doing it again." He said, kissing her right hand politely.

Shawn, overwhelmed with big-brother instincts, punched Lassie right in the side of the face, crushing his jawbone. Lassie shouted, and fell onto the floor.

"MR. SPENCER!" Chief shouted at Shawn. "Did you just _punch _my head detective?"

"He was harassing this young lady sexually," Shawn said, pointing at Aloe, who stood uncomfortably in the middle of all this trouble.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" The chief shouted, and then she shook her head. "I don't have time to deal with this! This just arrived to the SPBD, and I want someone working on it! I want everyone working on it!" She said louder.

They began examining the things that came in the mail, and pulled up a note with cut-out letters, challenging Shawn to a game. Shawn stood in disbelief, as the note said, "Oh, and Bring your psychic along."

"Come on, that could be anybody!" Shawn protested as all eyes fell on him. "Just yesterday, McNabb guessed my favorite chip flavor!"

A photo of Shawn was then shown, and all eyes then fell on him once more. Sadly, he couldn't protest to that. But as everyone began to leave-

"Wait! It also came with this.." Karen said, sighing and switching photos.

A photo of Aloe, clearly one she didn't know had been taken, showed now. A red circle was around her and her body, the writing said: "Come and Get her."

Shawn turned his head to where his younger sister used to stand, and now, a stopwatch sat.

* * *

**LOL. Let's just begin with a complete cliffhanger! Sound like fun?**

**Sorry to be so cryptic. I usually never even have a cliffhanger, so I had to start with one. Please bare with me. **

**I probably won't be able to update it for a while (two fanfics, finals coming up, one of my own stories, and a boyfriend. _sigh.._) So please forgive any lateness I might have. **

**Anyways, thanks! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks for the review already! It means a lot to me :) Sorry for how late it's been :P**

**Anyways, I've been really contemplating on the idea of the chapter (just ask my english teacher, who gave me a C- on my quiz Friday :/ ) But I have a few plot ideas! :D**

**So, thanks again, please review, and ONWARD! **

* * *

Shawn couldn't help but feel his stomach lurch forward when he saw the stopwatch lying on the tile floor of the police station. He dropped to his knees, and stared in disbelief. He picked up the clicking timer, and held it up for everyone to see.

"H-he.." He stared at stopwatch, and then looked around the room from Jules, to Vick, to Lassie. "He took her.._ just like that_!" He whispered, so that only those listening intently could hear. "JUST LIKE THAT?!" Lassiter took the the stopwatch from Shawn's hand.

"Calm down, Spencer. We'll get her." Lassie said, staring Shawn directly in the eye. "We will find her, and we will bring this sicko to justice." Lassie said firmly, staring into Shawn's amber-ish hazel eyes for three seconds before turning to the chief.

"It'll be alright, Shawn. You know Allie. She'll be fine," Gus said supportively.

"Stopwatch says that he left it, and took Spencer's sister, about thirty seconds before we saw she was gone." Jules observed around Lassie's arm. "That means he couldn't have gotten far. McNabb, Corridge, and Keeber, come with me!" She shouted, leading them outside the door and sprinting towards where they assumed the Yin-Yang killer could be. Lassiter turned to Vick.

"What's my job?"

Karen looked between Shawn and Lassie, and then smiled a bit. "Both of you are partners, temporarily. It will work out this problem of your's, and with both of you working together we will be able to find Ms. Spencer in no time at all..." She said, turning their attention back to the screen. "So, Mr. Spencer, I leave this to you. Tell me if you have any leads or figure it out." She said, walking quickly to her office to begin filing warrants. _We're gonna need a lot of them if it's Spencer and Lassiter. _

"What am I then?" Gus asked, but no one answered. Instead, he sighed and sat down in the seat where McNabb had been previously sitting.

Lassie and Shawn stared at one another, and Shawn stepped forward, staring at the clue. It was in rhymes, and each letter was cut out in a precise way. Not cut in awkward or uneven lines. That meant two things: it was planned for a while, and this person had some sort of mental problem to do with perfectionism. He focused in on the rhymes, thinking of each detail. His eyes widened with fear as he realized it was a clue for another victim.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Shawn shouted loudly, holding his fingers to the temple of his head.

"You don't have to shout, Spencer." Lassiter growled angrily.

"What is it?" Gus asked, standing up and walking towards them.

Shawn looked around, then grabbed a notepad and a pen. He quickly scribbled the notes dramatically, hoping that by writing the clues this way, it would be easier to piece together. He handed it to Lassie and paused to take a long, deep breath.

Lassiter read the badly written notes quietly, then looked up. "Your dad?" He scoffed.

"Yang has to be near my father's house, because in his note he mentions getting a fisher. If Yang is targeting me, then he's going to try to get the people close to me. Which means, he must be targeting my dad too. He's a fisher, and he's sort of close-ish to me." Shawn said, staring into Lassie's blue eyes. "We have to go, now!"

Lassie didn't argue. He ran towards Vick's office to tell her want Shawn had discovered. Karen immediately dialed Henry Spencer's home phone. "Henry? Henry! Are you alright?" She sighed audibly. "Stay inside. Get your gun, or something. The Yin-Yang killer has turned up, and he's targeting Shawn. He just took one of Shawn's family members, but we got a clue that you're next. What? No, it's not Maddie. She's actually here with me." The chief said.

Shawn ran towards the office when he heard this. He hadn't seen his mom yet, and he didn't know she was coming into town. He saw her, and smiled. His one beacon of happiness since about five minutes ago. "Mom!"

"Hey Goose," She whispered, hugging him gently. "You have to go check on your dad, okay? I'll be waiting right here with Chief Vick, alright?" She said with a tone of urgency. "Go get your sister for me.."

Shawn nodded. "Maybe when I get them, we'll all have a family swim party." Shawn tried to lighten the mood slightly.

"Spencer! Let's go!" Lassie shouted.

"We're taking the blueberry!" Gus announced.

"I'm taking my car." Lassiter said.

"Actually," Chief said, stopping the bickering. "I think you should all ride with Detective Lassiter. He's taken defensive driving, so you'll all be able to avoid a chase if it happens," She said carefully.

They all nodded and ran out to the car, hopping into the automobile. Lassiter started it quickly, and they sped of in the direction of Henry Spencer's beach house.

* * *

"DAD! DAD!" Shawn shouted, sprinting towards the porch of the house. He yanked open the front door and barged in, shouting, "DAD! ARE YOU HERE?"

"Shawn." Henry said, sitting on his couch with a gun in his hand and a phone to his ear. He smiled and ran to his son. "Karen, he's here. Don't worry." Henry hung up his phone and turned to Shawn. "Are you alright? Karen said Yang took someone, but she wouldn't tell me who."

Shawn stared at his dad's eyes. "It wasn't mom," He said. His thoughts stung him like wasps.

Henry saw it in Shawn's eyes. He knew who it was. "Not Aloe.." He stumbled backward for a minute, catching himself just barely as his words sunk in.

"I'm gonna find her." Shawn said. Gus and Lassie entered the house, Gus behind Lassie and Lassie behind his gun.

"It's clear." Lassie announced, but no one really cared, since they already knew. "We'd better take Spencer-"

"Me or-" Shawn started.

"Me." Henry clarified for his one-step-behind son.

"-Back to the station for some security." Lassiter finished, glaring at them both. That's when the back door burst open, and a person with a black face mask and a fedora walked in. He dropped a stopwatch and a note, running away; as if he had already known they would be there.

Lassie sprinted after him quickly, but the man had vanished. There was a sticker left on Henry's door with the Yin-Yang symbol on it. Lassiter picked up the note and stopwatch carefully. Reading over it slightly, he handed it to Shawn.

"He left this.." Lassie said, staring at it.

Shawn read over the note, and glared when he realized that Yang had planned for Shawn to show up when he had. Yang had known Shawn would figure out that clue. Which put him ahead one step. He read over the next few clues, but then frowned as he realized something.

"Gus? What was that thing that makes people laugh?"

"Jokes?"

"No, no, I mean the drug."

"Laughing gas? Novocaine?"

"No, no! I mean the one that can kill you if you overdose!"

"Morphine?"

"That's it!" Shawn whispered, reading over the note again. "I think he's going to kill Aloe with morphine.. or at least, try to kill her with morphine. Gus, where do they produce morphine in Santa-Barbara?"

"The biggest morphine-producing company in Santa-Barbara is the Earl-Hart Drug Store. I hear they fly their pharmaceuticals in from-"

"Gus, not now, we have to get down to the Earl-Hart Drug Store." Shawn said.

Lassiter shrugged his shoulders and they all made their way to the car, where Lassiter drove as fast as the laws physically allowed to the Earl-Hart Drug Store.

* * *

Aloe's eyes begin to flutter open. As they focused in, she saw a woman. She had dyed her naturally brown hair a dark auburn shade, which made it a mix of the two. Her eyes were a bright brown color, and she had a pointed chin. She had slender legs and arms, but an average sized torso.

"It looks like someone is awake!" The woman said in a high-pitched voice, clapping her hands and smiling. "Come on, open your eyes!" She squeaked loudly, and then she got up and began rummaging through a box.

Aloe looked around, and caught sight of some stickers in yin-yang symbols. She saw another layout board with a copy of the note they had left for Shawn. Aloe had only seen the note for a good five seconds, but she remembered things when they had some level of importance.

"You're.. Yang?" Aloe asked.

The woman turned her head to face Aloe with an-obviously-not-sane look. "Well, don't you catch on fast?" The woman giggled in an off-tone and turned back around. "Yes, I'm Yang. Surprised much?" She rummaged through the box and pulled out a small, briefcase about the size of a backgammon board folded up.

Aloe had no clue what to say. And, in this case, that was good. Her brother had a photographic memory, which meant he remembered everything he saw. Her dad had trained him to notice everything about a room, like what it had in it and if anything had changed.

Well, she was the same, but differently. She could remember most of what she heard. Not everything, just most. But it was generally what was important. Aloe's mother, Maddie, had trained her just as Henry had trained Shawn, but instead of it being what Aloe saw, it was what she had heard. Plus, Maddie wasn't as expecting of Aloe as Henry was of Shawn, and she was a lot more encouraging. Which made Aloe work all that much harder.

Aloe found herself listening for key details. She could remember a lot of what she saw, just slightly more than the average person, but she could pick up much more than she heard.

She closed her eyes and focused on what she heard. Yang was standing in front of her, her fingernails scratching at the lock that Aloe suspected to be on the front of the miniature briefcase. She could also hear.. _no, was that..?_ She heard footsteps.

So Yang didn't work alone? Aloe kept her mouth closed, fearful of what might happen if she disclosed the fact she understood.

"So, you're Shawn's little sister then?" Yang asked, smiling at Aloe. Aloe now looked around herself. She the shackled to the floor with metal cuffs, and her feet were in shoes glued to the floor.

Aloe stared at Yang.

"Come on, don't be shy!" Yang giggled horrendously.

Aloe frowned at her, and just stared intensely.

Yang frowned. "Tell. Me."

"Yes, alright?" Aloe said, rolling her eyes. "But you already knew that, right? I mean, otherwise you wouldn't have captured me."

Yang smiled again and nodded a little bit. "You're right! Haha, so! Tell me about Shawn.." She said, a passion burning in her voice. It creeped Aloe out. She felt her lunch crawling up, but she caught herself. She blinked at Yang. "Tell. Me. Now."

"He's Shawn." Aloe said obviously. "He's a psychic," Yang nodded encouragingly. "He likes the color green," Yang smiled a little. "And, he only has one sibling: me."

Yang shook her head. "No, no you can do better than that!"

Aloe shrugged. "I don't know him very well. Our parents divorced when he was fourteen and I was four, and we split up. He lived with me for about a total of 6 years out of all the years of my life. Two of those were when he tried to find his calling as a butterfly trainer in Africa."

"He liked butterflies?"

"He liked everything." Aloe said bluntly. "Except for killers," She said, curling her voice.

Yang sighed and opened the briefcase. Out of it, she pulled a little syringe. She flicked the tube gently with her finger. "If you don't want to talk to me, maybe you will when you're groggy.."

* * *

**How awful of me! I'm just the meanest friend to my imaginary friend! Gosh, I apologize!**

**Anyways, please review! THANKS! I'll write some more soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm currently procrastinating. I have a report due in February, and I'm only half-done with it. Of course, that doesn't seem much like procrastinating, but.. Anyways..**

**Delta: Thank you so much for the review! I cringe too, which is why I'm afraid I might mess up the chapter. I have to read over it and imagine it as an actual episode of Psych. If it doesn't seem right, then I redo it. And there has been a LOT of re-doing. ;)**

**Infinity Wolf: I'll try my best to update as quickly as I can, but as I've said, I always have some kind of schoolwork waiting to kill my weekend fun.. **

**TO THE STORY! **

* * *

Shawn, Lassiter, Gus, and Henry all arrived at the Earl-Hart Drug Store about two minutes too late. O'hara was already working on securing the newly robbed drug store. Crime scene tape had been taped, and the cashier was briefly talking with Jules.

"Darn it.." Lassie said. "She hasn't beat me to a crime scene in three years.." He growled as he pulled the car into a parking spot and pulling out the keys.

They all loaded out of the car and into the store. Shawn didn't miss the small Yin-Yang patterned bullet-holes in the window. He sighed with defeat and entered.

"The guy was in and out," The cashier confirmed Shawn's thoughts to them all. "Like, he didn't care about killing people inside or getting any money. I mean, I had the cash register wide open when the bullets started flying!" The teenager added with drama. Pimples covered his face, and overbite conquered most of his face.

"And all he stole was morphine?" Gus asked, eyebrows raising with fear.

"No, actually," The teenager said, reaching for his pocket and handing him a hand-scrawled note that the teenager had written. "I made a list!" The cashier reached into his pocket again, but this time he pulled out an inhaler, pumping the button at the top and breathing deeply.

Lassie rolled his eyes and turned around, then stepped backwards. "O'Hara!" He growled. "What is that doofus doing here?"

"Hey!" The teenager objected, stuffing the inhaler in his pocket.

"Not you," Lassie bit back angrily. "Him." He said. Everyone's eyes turned to a man with a round head, blond hair brushed to the side, glasses pushed up high, and ankle weights tied on his ankles. He was seated on the checkout desk, and he was eating a package of gum. Literally. He took one piece, swallowed, then ate the next.

"Jules?" Shawn called. Everyone turned back to him. "I'm having a vision.. that's our killer." He said, raising his eyebrows jokingly.

Juliet lowered her eyebrows disapprovingly. "Play nice, Shawn. That's Mary Lightly, the expert on everything Yin-Yang. The only reason we hadn't introduced you to him earlier was because he was in the middle of an acupuncture-cooking class.." She said, her nose scrunching in confusion.

"Hello, Shawn." Mary said, finishing his gum and holding out his hand to Shawn. Shawn frowned and slowly shook Mary's hand.. in a slightly.. awkward way... "Do you have any questions I can answer?"

"Yes, I have one;" Shawn began, crossing his arms. "Regarding the whole Mary thing-"

"My father's name was Mary, his father before him was named Mary, his father before him was-"

"Guys!" Juliet shouted loudly. "We need to get moving on this. What does the list say?" She asked Gus, who held the awfully written note.

Gus frowned, trying to decipher the writing._ Were they not teaching calligraphy anymore? _"It says Yang stole the morphine, like Shawn said, but he also stole.. your glasses?" Gus frowned up at the cashier.

The cashier nodded woefully. "I need those glasses!"

Lassiter growled under his breath. "Sense and vibe, Spencer, because I'm ready to go."

Shawn looked around, glancing from shelf to shelf, but he found nothing. He stared at one old woman, standing in the exact same place, glancing at Shawn nervously and mouthing to him.

He frowned, the ran towards her.

"Help. Me!" She mouthed.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked, staring at her.

She lifted her pointer finger off the purse she was gripping so tightly to point at the window. Shawn slowly turned his head, and caught a glimpse of the man with the fedora, pointing a gun at the spot the lady stood. Shawn knocked the woman over, both of them hitting the floor as a bullet zoomed past into the mini-fridge holding liquid medicines.

A howl of disapproval rang through the store. Shawn stood up, saw that Yang was once again missing, and looked in the woman's bag. Inside sat a stopwatch and a note that Yang shoved in her purse when he stole the medicine.

Shawn quickly read through the note. "Guys.. guys I know where Aloe is!" He shouted loudly. "LASSIE, COME ON!" And with that, they piled back inside Lassie's car, this time, including Mary.

* * *

Aloe giggled almost as insanely as Yang had. "H-ee loved tha-" She slurred her voice, body swaying from side to side because of the drug effects. "-that toy tr-ain.." She said, a drunk smile on her face.

"Really!" Yang laughed along. "Awh, little Shawn-ie!" She cooed like she were talking to a child.

Aloe nodded, her hair falling into her face. "The world is spinning!" She shouted, nodded her head from side to side. "WHEE!"

"ALOE!" Shawn shouted, his group running in after him. Lassie was miliseconds behind, gun loaded and pointed. He trained it onto Yang, and held her hands behind her back.

"Freeze, scum."

"Hey! Be gentle!" Yang growled back. "I'm _the _Yang!" She shouted, giggling in an off-tone. "Hey Aloe! Call me sometime when you want to hang out or gossip some more!" She giggled insanely, and Lassiter held her down.

"You have the right to remain silent." Lassiter shouted through gritted teeth. "O'Hara!"

Jules ran in, gun at the ready, and she helped Lassie load Yang into the police car. Gus and Shawn ran past them, running towards Aloe. Aloe was giggling and playing with her hands, looking completely and totally demented.

"Aloe?" Shawn asked. "Are you alright?"

"Hey Shawn!" She squeaked, hugging him tightly. "How's the-" she yawned loudly, eyelids fluttering. She began the sway backwards and forth. "Where'd Yang go?"

Gus and Shawn frowned. "She's being arrested, right now." Gus answered. "Allie, do you feel okay?"

Allie rubbed her eyes slightly, and looked up, confused. "Where are we, Burton?"

"SPENCER!" Lassiter shouted for Shawn, who turned his head. Lassie pointing a long arm out the door. "The ambulance is here for Aloe, if she needs it."

"Whee!" Aloe hummed as she looking at the ceiling. "Look at the giant cow!"

Shawn and Gus exchanged looks.

"Never let her forget this?" Shawn asked Gus.

"You know tha's right." Gus said back, nodding his head and they both pulled out their camera phones.

* * *

"That isn't me." Aloe objected, now wearing a blue hospital gown and her bright red hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Oh eclair-" Shawn smiled, holding up his phone and playing the video he had taken of Aloe before being yelled at by Lassie that Aloe needed medical care and that Shawn and Gus were prolonging that.

"You mean au contraire, Shawn." Gus corrected him. "It's french."

"Then what's an eclair?" Shawn asked.

"A french pastry," Aloe said, smiling at the thought of the pastry. Gus nodded, and sighed happily at the thought.

"Aloe?" Henry Spencer called, looking into each hospital room he passed for his daughter. "Aloe?"

"In here!" Gus, Shawn, and Aloe called loudly in unison.

Henry turned to face them, and relief flooded over his face. "Maddie and I-"

"ALOE!" Madeline cried, running inside the hospital room and hugging her daughter tightly. "I thought when that son of a-"

"Language, mother!"

"I thought when he got you.." Madeline's eyes showed the fear that she felt on the inside. "I thought.."

Aloe hugged her comfortingly, and Maddie sat down in the hospital chair that Shawn and Gus were supposed to be sitting in, but they weren't as ready to sit still and Maddie.

Henry hugged Aloe next, promising her that everything would be fine and that nothing would go wrong. That he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Shawn smiled proudly when Henry said, "Shawn won't let anything happen to you," Aloe smiled.

"So how are you feeling? Good? Bad? Scared? A little of everything?" Henry asked, taking the seat beside Madeline.

"Actually," Aloe's bright amber-ish brown eyes flared mischievously. "That was pretty fun. I mean, I'm not saying I would want to repeat _any _of it, but that was quite the family bonding time!" She said, and everyone giggled.

Shawn frowned a little bit, though. "What do you mean by fun?" He suddenly felt a bit angry. "You nearly died, and we wouldn't have had you any more! All because some killer was trying to mess with me.."

Aloe quickly spotted the oncoming argument, and dodged it like a bullet. "You know I didn't mean it like that Shawn." She smiled. "It seemed more like she was setting you two up on a date,"

"What.." Henry frowned now. "What do you mean?"

"Like, she kept asking about his childhood. Favorite colors, favorite old t.v. shows, you get it." Aloe grinned meanly. "But, even hopped up on morphine, I was able to tell her lies. I told her your favorite toy as a child was the train I bought you-"

"I hated that thing."

"-I knew you hated it, so that's what I told her. I told her your least favorite toy was your Army Men and Star Wars, and hated having to recall Star Wars knowledge.." Aloe grinned.

Everyone laughed, knowing good and well that Shawn's favorite thing in the whole world was reciting Star Wars memory. That, and eating pineapple smoothies.

"I see you are all alright," Chief Vick said, smiling as she saw her best psychic was safe and sound, and as a plus, happy. "Yang was put into her jail cell just an hour ago, and she is locked up for the rest of her life. I thought you'd like to know that."

A round of applause rang out in the hospital for Chief Vick.

"But, mam-" Aloe began.

"Don't call me mam." Karen Vick corrected her quickly. _Sounds like I'm old. _

"Chief," Aloe restarted. "I.." She turned to Shawn and winked. He stared at her in complete confusion. "I'm sensing that this isn't the end. That.. that there is another player in this game." She said, turning to Shawn. "Do you feel that, Shawn?"

He caught what she was saying. "Do you mean, the presence of a partner?" She nodded, and mouthed silently to him to go along. "I'm getting.. small, barely noticeable vibes. Like, scratches.. sounds?"

The chief raised and eyebrow.

"Chief, there is a partner." Aloe said. "A Yin, to her Yang." She said, making a circle form with her hand. "I am quite sure."

Karen stared at Aloe. "Aloe Spencer, are you a psychic like your brother?"

Aloe pleaded with Shawn in her eyes. He stared back, wishing so badly to tell her no, but in his heart, he couldn't himself to it.

"Yes, she is."

* * *

**Whoo-hoo! And this, is only the beginning. Sorry the Yang part was so short, I'm not big on torture scenes. SPOILER: Though I will be having another one for my poor little Aloe. **

**Anyways, I'm hoping to get the bases covered with this story, but for now, I must return to my report. Happy early Thanksgiving, and have a great break!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Silent readers, do not stay silent!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up? How was the Black Friday Shopping? I didn't get to go shopping, but instead, I got to clean the entire house.. :P Anyways, I'm back now, and I'm going to be writing a ton!**

**I'll address each review (at least, each person who reviews) personally at the end of the chapter so that if I don't get it up and by the time I'm done typing someone else has reviewed... Nevermind, I'll just address them at the end of the chapter, okay? Kay. **

**THANKS! :D**

* * *

"We need to talk." Henry started. Shawn and Aloe stood in his house, upstairs, in the bedroom where Shawn used to sleep. Henry had known back then that she would never come back to his house (at least, he had assumed) so he cleaned out her room, gave the bed to Maddie, and made the room into a media room. But, he couldn't redo Shawn's bedroom because the only room he could make it into was a work space, and that would mean a shooting range, which was obviously illegal, so...

Aloe's eye sparkled happily as she inspected Shawn's old room. Barely anything had changed. At least, what she could remember. The same floorboards creaked, and three new boards creaked as she stepped. Beneath one, she heard a loud creak, and she realized that must've been a secret hiding place of Shawn's.

Shawn just stared and looked around. It was all the same, all in the exact same places. Not a single that had moved. He did, however, spot a brighter, clearer window in the bottom left corner of his room. "When'd you break the window?"

"Just two months ago." Henry frowned. He wasn't impressed, but he wasn't disappointed either. "Larry Fuller's kid broke it, playing with that darn frisbee of his." Henry crossed his arms. "But I wasn't finished. I said we all needed to talk."

Aloe turned back to face her father. She had been able to change out of her hospital gown and put on a t-shirt that belonged to Shawn when he was 17 (Maddie lost her luggage at the hotel) and the jeans she had been wearing when she was kidnapped.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Aloe asked, sitting down on Shawn's old bed. It creaked loudly, and she realized that one of the supports that had been there years ago was now gone. She scanned her surroundings and saw Shawn had used the support to build a lego tower.

"You told chief Vick that you were psychic," Henry said bluntly, leaning against the door frame. "Let's start there."

Aloe stared at Shawn, and he stared back. Shawn replied, "What do you mean? That's it. We told her she's psychic, and that's that."

"We need to get our stories straight." Henry growled. "If someone asks me a question, and you guys answer differently, then they'll know you aren't psychics."

"Dad's right," Aloe said, looking towards Shawn guiltily. "I mean, couldn't they charge us for false pretenses?"

Shawn looked disgusted that his younger sister new that was a legal offense, and a little more disgusted that he didn't know that. "Fine." He rubbed his hands together. "You started getting visions as a little kid, and then one day you.. er, you saw a huge vision and started going bezerk."

"No." Henry and Aloe said in unison.

"It should be more like.." Aloe lost her train of thought as the ice-cream man drove by. "Is that ice-cream?"

The boys sighed. "Yes, it is," Henry replied. "Anyways, how about when you were four you saw a vision of your mother and I having a divorce-"

"Actually," Maddie interrupted. She had been fixing everyone lunch a moment ago, when she had heard the mention of psychics. "Aloe doesn't do the seeing-memorization thing that Shawn does. She memorizes what she _hears._"

They all nodded, and a realization dawned on them.

"So I see visions, and Aloe hears the visions?" Shawn asked.

"That, or she hears dead people." Henry said with a shrug.

Aloe shuddered for a minute. "I'm all good with hearing the visions, Shawn."

"So then, when did she get her ability?" Maddie asked.

"How about.." Aloe and Shawn smiled at one another.

* * *

"I was able to hear strange things as a child, like when someone was talking I could hear their thoughts and things. But then, when my parents got the divorce, everything started becoming more and more clear. I could hear people talking, people who weren't there or were saying different things. I started hearing past things, and realizing later they were true." Aloe said. "When Shawn was living in Africa with Mom and I, we both went into a vision together, where he saw a person whose mouth was moving, and he was doing things, and I heard what he was saying." Aloe told the chief.

"It was the man who had hired me." Shawn told Vick. "We saw he was firing me, and as we had saw and heard, he did. Then, I had to move back here."

The chief nodded. "That's very impressive, Ms. Spencer." Karen Vick read a little bit more of the resume that Maddie and Aloe had typed up.

"Thanks, Chief," Aloe nodded. "But I'd prefer if you just called me Aloe."

Karen Vick nodded, and continued reading. "It says here that you took gymnastics for four years, did soccer for 7 years, and tried to get onto the competitive swimming team, but your mother couldn't pay for it." Vick said, looking up. "So then, what time did you have left for school? It's not listed.."

"I'm homeschooled." Aloe confirmed. "My mother didn't approve of public schools because she thinks that they are 'not challenging and dangerous'." Aloe told her truthfully. "Honestly, I sort of feel the same way."

Karen Vick smiled widely. "I had actually been considering homeschooling my little Iris, but of course my husband would have to teach her.." She closed the file. "I'd be happy for you to work as a consultant for me, any time. And tell your mother that I have some questions about homeschooling for her."

"Yes, Chief Vick." Aloe nodded thankfully.

"Thanks Chief!" Shawn exclaimed joyfully. "Don't worry, we won't let you down!"

"SHAWN!" Gus shouted loudly. "Shawn, I found this on the psych office door!" He said, fear flooding his eyes. "Oh, hi Allie. How's it going?"

"I'm allowed to work as a consultant!" She smiled, and they hugged happily.

Shawn stared at the note that had been left. He shook his head and turned his sad amber-hazel eyes to the chief again. "No..." She saw the look of worry, and took the note.

"Oh.." She stared at the note. "Everyone! I need an immediate meeting, McNabb! O'Hara! and, Lassiter! In my office, _NOW_!" She yelled out the doors of her office.

"Yes chief?" Jules asked, always being light on her feet.

"Yes?" Lassie asked as he entered. He saw Aloe and drifted her way, standing beside her with a smile.

"Am I in trouble?" McNabb asked fearfully. "I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

Shawn showed the note to Jules, then Lassiter, then McNabb last, all of them falling into the seats in the office; except for Lassiter, who moved closer to Aloe.

"It's Yin," Vick told them. "And he says it's his turn to 'play the game'."

* * *

**Urgh. I'm such an awful writer :P**

**Anyways, **

**KarminLove3: Thanks for the reviews! I really like when people review each chapter separately, since it makes it much easier to see what the readers like and don't. **

** : Thanks! I try my best to keep them in character, so if they ever aren't in character, then please let me know! Please tell me if they don't seem themselves :)  
**

**THANKS! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**OI! Where's my cookie? Just kidding! Sorry for the lateness, love you readers!** :)

* * *

Lassiter and Aloe stared at one another, their eyes intertwined for a singular moment, before interrupted by the chief throwing the papers at the desk to gain attention.

"Chief!" Mary Lightly called, walking into the room awkwardly. "I need to be here. I heard the word, Yin, and came." He sat uncomfortably on the floor beside Shawn. "May I see the note please?"

Vick stared angrily at Mary, then handed him the note slowly. Mary gazed intensely at the written words, and looked back up. "This is a fake."

"What?!" They all shouted in unison.

"It's fake," Lightly repeated. "The letters have already been used before, they are written completely straight, it's on a piece of cotton printer paper, and.." He licked the writing on the page, causing everyone to frown and stare at him disgustedly. ".. written with a #5 ball point pen, red ink. Everyone who knows anything, knows that he already used that, twice. He would _never _use it again."

They stared some more.

"What if he just used the pen again?" O'Hara asked, still frowning about the paper-licking.

Mary shifted how he sat, and stood up. "What if I could lead you to the person who forged this note?"

* * *

They had arrived in the small suburban area, and found the only house on the street that still had Christmas lights up. Mary opened the door for Aloe, and slammed it on Lassiter, who glared scathingly at Mary Lightly. Lassie followed Aloe, and they began exchanging words as Shawn and Gus arrived.

"So, it's Spencer, then?" Lassiter offered with a grim smile.

She gave a slow, false laugh. "Yeah.. Shawn's a real handful, and we've really never spent any time together." Aloe's eyes seemed inquisitive. "Shawn.. well, he told me you're married..?" She murmured quietly.

Lassiter blushed, and turned his gaze. "She and I.. we divorced. I wanted to stay married, but," He caught a glimpse of sympathy in Aloe's eyes. "but she cut it off. She said she need to love other people, and not me."

Aloe extended a small hand, and Lassiter stared for a moment. He slowly, but happily, took her hand and gripped it tightly. "Do you think it's really a fake?" He made conversation.

She squeezed his hand unconsciously, and he didn't miss the fear in hear amber eyes. "I hope so.." Aloe whispered, her small body shifting between her right and left feet. "Otherwise-"

"HEY!" Shawn shouted, running towards the two of them and holding a pineapple smoothie in his hand. Aloe and Lassiter let go of their hands, and Shawn stepped between them. He took a loud, audible slurp of his smoothie in Lassie's face, looking him over with an intense look. Lassie rolled his eyes.

"Aloe, I'll see you later." Lassie promised her, his eyes meeting her's once more. Then he turned and walked toward Jules.

Shawn slurped the smoothie nonchalantly, and looked down at his little sister. "How many times have I told you, no PDA?"

"None." Aloe crossed her arms angrily.

He scrunched up his face in thought, and looked back at her. "Well then let's hope it sticks: _no PDA!_" Shawn warned her with a scolding finger. His mood changed quickly. "Hey, I got you a smoothie! I hope you like strawberry still,"

Aloe grinned as Gus walked up, holding the strawberry smoothie and his own pineapple. "Here you go, Allie." He said, offering out the cup. She took it gratefully, and glared menacingly at Shawn.

"Shawn, why don't you go sense or vibe something by the rose bush?" Aloe asked angrily, crossing her arms and slurping her smoothie.

Shawn, looking hurt, sipped his smoothie and stood beside the rose bush.

Aloe and Gus began to chat, when Shawn began shouting loudly. "I THINK THERE ARE WASPS IN THIS BUSH!"

Aloe shook her head. "Is he always this-"

"Rambunctious?" Gus offered.

"Loud?" Jules quoted.

"Obnoxious, annoying," Lassiter muttered beneath his breath for Shawn to hear. "Detestable, nauseating, a pain in the neck?"

Aloe shook her head at all the words that filled her brother's description. "Never mind. Where's the chief and Mary Lightly?" She turned, looking around the small blonde woman and awkward blond man.

"We're here!" Mary called, stumbling forward, straightening the glasses up the bridge of his nose. The chief approached after him, holding the note. "I'll knock, you guys stay behind me," Mary told them all, and they approached the door.

He knocked three times, then rapped sharply twice. "Gerald?" He called loudly.

The door opened, revealing a balding man who was only about 4'7. "Ch-chief!" His little brown eyes popped out of his head when he saw the police in his yard. "H-how can I h-help you m-miss?" He asked, his hands trembling.

"This note," Vick held it to Mary, who pushed it in Gerald's face.

"Was this your work, Gerald?" Mary asked him, his face growing immensely serious. A bead of sweat formed on both Mary's and Gerald's foreheads, and they stared at one another. "Was it?!"

Gerald broke out into tears. "YES!" He cried sadly. "I have proof.. I.. I videoed myself writing it.." He whispered, leading them inside his stinky house. There was the faint smell of urine, garlic bread, vinegar, and burned eggs, all mixed together.

"Who videos themselves forging a threatening note?" Aloe whispered under her breath to Gus.

"Who makes threatening notes?" Gus countered under his breath, glaring at the back of Gerald's thinning head. The small man was wearing cheap warm-up pants, and a neon red sweater with a cat knitted into it.

Aloe jumped into Gus when she caught sight of a poster with Yang on it. The face of the startling woman still gave Aloe shivers; but as long as she didn't think Yang too long she was fine. Gus patted her on the back supportively and they moved on towards the junkie t.v. screen sitting on a stained brown table with green spots.

"Here," Gerald pressed play, and he began an intro on the video.

_"Hi," The intro began. "My name is Gerald Yumokintziloffwunk. I am writing a note to Shawn Spencer and Ghee Buttersnaps, the co-founders of Psych. It's supposed to be from Yin, the partner to Yang. Look.." He began writing the beginning of the note, let out a strangled giggle, and continued writing. "There." He signed the note, 'Yin'. "Now, I'm off to deliver it. I love this! Mary," He winked. "I hope you can catch this.." And then, the video stopped. _

The chief stared at Gerald, and shook her head. She and Lassiter began talking quietly about whether or not they could arrest him.

Gerald looked around, and his eyes caught a glimpse of bright red hair. He rushed towards her, and looked up. "You.." He whispered, placing his smelly hands on her cheeks gently. "You're the girl Yang captured!" He breathed, his breath smelling absolutely awful. "How did it feel? To be captive?" His eyes glimmered with a passion. "How!" He shouted, attracting attention to himself.

"HEY!" Lassiter pulled his gun from it's holster, and Shawn lunged at the smelly man, knocking him to the floor. Gus rushed to Aloe whose eyes flooded with fear. Lightly managed to find a popsicle in the freezer and gave it a few licks before returning it to it's wrapper and staring at Gerald and Shawn.

"Gerald.." Lightly stared into his bland eyes. "Did Yin have you write that note?"

Tears brimmed in Gerald's eyes. "I wish he had! I wish I could have met him! He is so.. so amazing! I plan on visiting Yang next week," He whispered with a maniacal grin.

"Gerald.. however you pronounce your last name.. you're under arrest." Juliet announced, after convincing the chief of a law that allowed the arrest of Gerald. "You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney.." She continued with the usual speech, and loaded him into the back of McNabb's car."

"Aloe?" Shawn and Lassie checked on her at the same time, both glaring at another and turning their curious eyes to her. "Are you okay?" They said in unison.

"I'm fine!" She assured them, wiping her cheeks with her jacket to get off the smell of Gerald. "Although, I wouldn't turn down some fresh air. It wreaks in here!" She exclaimed, holding her nose and marching out of the messy house.

She took a loud slurp of her smoothie and grinned. "So, now that we've got that over with," She told Shawn and Gus, who walked beside her. "Let's do something fun!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Aloe shouted at the top of her lungs.

Shawn rushed to her side, and she continued screaming. "What is it?"

"THE-THERE'S A-" She shouted loudly, and Gus and Shawn came sprinting faster than they had moved all day.

They both arrived in the psych living room, and saw no danger whatsoever. "What is it Allie?" Gus asked quickly, his eyes darting around the room for danger.

"There's.." She looked them both in the eyes, "There is a brand new season of Phineas and Ferb!" Her bright eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

Shawn stood in silence for a few moments, until-

"WHHHOOOOO!" He and Aloe began jumping up and down and dancing like two complete, and utterly insane people. "PHINEAS! AND FERB!" They chanted as they danced around the psych office.

Gus crossed his arms and stared at the siblings. _They really are related, then, aren't they? _

"Shawn!" Aloe cried loudly, stopping the dancing.

"Aloe!" Shawn shouted back. "What's up?"

"We should get something to eat, and then watch Phineas and Ferb until midnight!" Aloe offered, eyes huge and excited.

"Better yet," He said with a grin. "Up until 2:00!"

"3:00!"

"5:00!"

"ALL NIGHT LONG!" Aloe and Shawn screamed at the same time, looking towards Gus for acceptance.

Gus looked between the two of them, and sighed loudly. _I wonder why I ever thought Aloe or Shawn could have been adopted. They've never looked alike.. _They both stared with the identical look in their eyes. _Until they get excited. _

"Alright kids.." He told them and put on a smile. "While you children play around with the television, I'll finish next week's routes and some paperwork. Just don't break the t.v." He managed to get around all the toys on the floor to his desk and placed some headphones in her ears, cranking up the classic jazz music on his laptop's music player.

"What d'you want for dinner?" Aloe offered as she walked to the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and scrunched up her nose as she revealed mold covered.. was that fish? She slammed the fridge and turned towards Shawn. "Something tells me we're eating out.."

Shawn had already dialed the delivery number for Pizza Hut, and clicked the television on. He changed the channel to netflix, where he selected a beautiful coverart for Phineas and Ferb and played the first new episode, queuing the theme song.

"Hello? Yeah, it's me Mario." Shawn grumbled as the italian man behind the phone made conversation with Shawn. "I need two pepperonis, one alfredo cheese, and a breadsticks." He looked at Aloe, who was staring longingly at an ad in the newspaper for pizza. "Make it two things of breaksticks. Yeah.. Of course I want it delivered! See you in ten!"

Aloe and Shawn laughed as Perry the Platypus escaped from the trap Doofenshmirtz had created for him, and Shawn checked his watch. "Hey, Aloe! It's been twelve minutes.. which means the pizza's free!" He and Aloe high-fived, and they laughed as the bell rang.

"Mario!" Shawn greeted the man with a laugh mustache. "This is Aloe, my little sister."

Mario nodded respectfully and handed them the pizza, pointing at Shawn with his finger and shaking his head. "I'll get you to pay next time!" Mario promised with a laugh, and turned back to his car.

They spent the rest of the night watching Phineas and Ferb, and Aloe turned on an episode of Doctor Who, causing Shawn to begin a new television obsession.

Neither one of them realized that Henry Spencer had snuck in and began watching them, smiling along with Gus as the two siblings laughed together and ate the pizza. (which, shockingly, Shawn and Aloe had finished within an hour)

* * *

**YAY! I can't wait for next chapter, seriously!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING! It means the entire world to me, Aloe, and a certain pineapple-loving psychic. Have a great week!**

**Infinity Wolf: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**KarminLove3: I hope I can keep updating really, really fast! :D**

**Dragon Paranormal: I really like the big brother-little sister thing too! I hope I keep it going to everyone's liking! And I do agree, cheese is pretty smexy! ;)**

**THANKS! I LOVE YOU GUYS IN A READER-WRITER-REVIEWER SORT OF WAY! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

**So I need EVERYONE to read this. *** I won't be able to write for a little while. I will re-begin writing around January 3rd or near that area. It's no big deal, just thought I'd let you know. It's my internet connection thingy. It's bound to go out any minute now, but I'm gonna give you all a little bitty chapter to tide you over until the real deal. **

**With that, I give you the itsy bitsy chapter that can really just be thought of as a preview. Please review it so I know if this is the kind of thing you all like. Thanks!**

* * *

Shawn woke up around 8:00 am in the Psych office, pizza boxes arranged in a neat pile that was clearly his younger sister's OCD breaking in. She had this tendency to clean up after him and her when he wasn't watching. The entire office, actually, had been rearranged in a neat, alphabetical order.

Shawn had begun to sit up, when he realized Aloe was laying on him. He smiled at his younger sister, who had an awful case of bed-head. Her fiery red curls were in tangles, and they always chose to do that. Even as a child, she had the most unmanageable curls; so much so that she cut them all off in their bathroom when she was 3.

He brushed them back out of her face, smiling admiringly at her tousled hair. Shawn saw the small but multiple freckles that covered her nose. Her father, mother, and Shawn all called the freckles adorable, but Aloe hated them to the depths of her inner-being. She had tried to wash them off when she was 9, and Shawn had got a photo from his mom. Aloe's face was completely red and scratched on her left cheek.

Aloe went into a funny stage in her pre-teen years. Her hair started to straighten out slightly, but she became chubby. Shawn mocked her for it a lot, to the point that once she broke out in tears and ran away once. He had to ride his motorcycle out, looking for her. He never found her. His mother had to go drive out in her Jeep to find Aloe, who had taken refuge in a tree with her favorite book. Shawn left immediately after she got home, wishing no more damage upon her.

Suddenly, a cold breeze blew into the office. Shawn turned his head 90 degrees, and saw Lassiter standing outside the office, whispering with Juliet. He looked devastated for some reason. _Good. Maybe he will rethink talking to my little sister. She's only 15 years old._ Shawn thought grudgingly.

As Shawn cast one more glance upon his sister, he vowed silently to himself, _I won't let him hurt her. She's my sister. _Something in Shawn's heart tugged at him, and he looked back up at Lassie. There was a longing in his eyes. He turned his head just at the right angle to see Shawn staring at him.

Lassie mouthed something to O'Hara, and she nodded and rushed away from the office. Carlton moved slowly to the door, and almost fearfully, turned the door. The door creaked quietly as Lassiter entered the room, and he opened his mouth to speak, then stopped as he realized Aloe was leaning against Shawn on the couch, asleep like a rock. She wasn't snoring, but she was obviously sleeping.

"Spencer?" Lassie mouthed, barely breathing.

Shawn slowly propped a pillow beneath Aloe's head to replace him. He snuck off the couch, noting in his mind how ninja-like he was, and walked to Lassiter. He was prepared to send a glare that might chill the head detective intensely. But, something told him he wouldn't be needing it.

"Look," Lassie began quietly, and Shawn grabbed the end of his tie and tugged him into the other room, closing the door leading to where Aloe slept. This way, she didn't hear them.

"What?" Shawn demanded a bit angrily.

Lassiter took a moment to collect himself. _Don't get angry, _He scolded himself. "I think you may have noticed, Spencer, that your sister and I have a spark."

Shawn's eyes grew as large as baseballs and he raised his eyebrows angrily. "Excuse me? _You have a spark?!_" He growled, barely keeping his voice down.

"She and I.. enjoy one another's company." Lassiter corrected himself. "I know you don't trust me, and that you don't want me anywhere near your little sister, but trust me when I tell you I don't want to harm her." His voice quivered slowly. "I don't want our squabbling-" Shawn smirked at the use of such a silly word. "-to prevent Aloe and I from being near one another."

Shawn crossed his arms angrily. "Maybe I don't want you near one another."

Lassiter turned his back for a moment, knowing full and well and argument was the last thing he needed. He took a deep breath and turned back to face Shawn. "Spe-" Lassiter caught himself slowly. "Sh.. Shawn," He corrected, and a little bit of Shawn's anger seemed to fade. "I will do anything to get you to trust me. Name it- and I'll do it."

The pseudo-psychic thought it over for a moment. "I never said I didn't trust you. I just don't like you and Aloe together." Shawn's hazel eyes flashed with a bit of protectiveness. "Because, frankly, she's only 15."

"She'll be 16 in four months." Lassiter flashed the information in Shawn's mind.

"But she's still 15 right now," Shawn glared heatedly. "And what are you? Thirty-five?"

"Twenty-eight!" Lassiter shot back angrily, his blue irises burning like flames in his eyes. "Spencer-"

A loud moan came from the other room. The two men dropped to the floor so Aloe didn't see them in there. Footsteps were barely heard, and really they were more or less just Aloe's feet bumping into items. She really had never been graceful when it came to early in the morning.

After the clatter returned to the couch and the ginger had laid down, Shawn whispered to Lassie. "Get out." He scowled.

"Shawn," Lassiter begged practically, his eyes sorrowful almost.

Spencer turned his head to watch Aloe as she slept peacefully. Her feet began to kick in her sleep, and Shawn knew she was running in her sleep. He turned back to Lassiter. He caught the carefulness in his eyes. _I must be crazy.. _Shawn thought. "Alright." Hope lit up Lassies's face. "You can't date her yet, but I will let you, if you pass my tests."

Lassie wanted to groan. He knew how childish Spencer was, and he wasn't in the mood to play. But, he nodded, and Shawn continued: "When we work together and you do something I think is wrong, I'll mark it. You do something right, and I'll mark it. At Aloe's birthday, I'll add it all up, and if it comes out higher on the positives than on the negatives, I'll let you two date. Deal?"

The both shook on it, and a fire burned in Lassiter's heart for approval from Shawn. _Never thought that'd happen. _Lassie mused to himself.

"Until then, no real PDA. 'Kay?" Shawn gave him a serious lookover, and then led him to the door.

"I promise, Shawn." Lassie told him as he left.

Shawn shut the door, locked it, and returned to his sleeping sister's side. _What have I done? _

* * *

**Wonderful? Awful? LET'S GET SOME REVIEWS! :D**

**Hope that little baby chapter was good. At least slightly. I'll get back as soon as I can!  
**

**Thanks! Pleas review for me! PLEASE? REVIEW? Not to sound desperate but, PLEEEEAASSSEEEEEE? ;D Love you guys! Happy holidays!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise! Happy early Holidays! Guess who brings tidings of an early chapter?**

**That's right! And I know what you're thinking: she's just doing this to make up for late chapters in the future to come! And, you're right! **

**It's a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Aloe sat up, dazed and confused as always. She had been awake in what seemed like a few seconds ago, but in reality it had been hours. Shawn collapsed in a heap on the psych couch, and she only had enough awareness to slightly tidy the place before joining her brother in unconsciousness.

She swung her legs over the side of the couch and rubbed the sleep in her eyes. _I am never staying up that late, ever again. _She knew it was a promise she would very unlikely keep, but nonetheless it made her feel momentarily better.

Aloe's head pounded painfully for a brief second or so, and she mentally counted the seconds it lasted. She held in her breath as her brief headache thundered silently. _1..2..3..4..5..6... _She rubbed her temple, and as quickly as her headache had come, it left. She had always bragged about never having headaches. It was an utter lie. Shawn did the opposite: telling everyone of his immense pain when none existed.

She tried for a moment to tame her unmanageable bed-head, but ended up hunting down a hairbrush and yanking it through her fiery hair. Aloe then proceeded to pull her hair into a messy, half-awake ponytail. Then she felt a thumping.

Thumping.

_Thumping? _

_That can't be thumping. Where would that come from? _She wondered just for a second, before the door opened and inside ran Lassie, gun at the ready, pointing directly at Aloe. His lips moved quickly, his eyes trained on her and what she assumed was her t.v.

"C-Car-Carlton?" She choked, her eyes huge with terror.

He mouthed something again, then pulled the trigger on the gun; and Aloe screamed. She closed her eyes, immensely scared in the moment whether she had died or lived. She waited a few seconds. _No pain.. _Her amber eyes peeked open, and Lassiter had rushed to her side. No, wait, directly behind her. His lips moved, and she just frowned. "I can't read lips, you have to say something Carlton." _Why isn't he talking? _

Aloe turned her head, and behind her, where Carlton Lassiter was running towards, was a tall man with dark brown hair and clouded black eyes. His teeth were mostly silver capped, and bullet wound lay on the temple of his forehead.

Aloe screamed at the sight of the dead man, and screamed once more as she realized that he held the letter opener that she had tidied up just hours previously. Realization struck in her mind that this man had snuck into the office and had almost killed Aloe and- SHAWN!

"SHAWN!" Aloe screamed, her eyes growing large like those of a deer, caught in the headlights of a car. "SHAWN!" She scrambled off the ground where she had ducked from the bullet Lassie shot at the dead man. "SHAWN!" She cried, running out of the office where she was toward the other side.

She caught sight of Shawn, who was running towards her too. Juliet O'Hara stood behind him, her gun trained toward the doorway. Lassiter came out, looking proud and bold. His lips moved quickly, directed toward Shawn. Shawn and Aloe collided in a caring hug, and Aloe whispered, "Shawn.."

Shawn pulled away and held Aloe's face in his hands. His mouth moved, but no sound left. Aloe scowled. "Shawn, just talk, will you?" He frowned too, and his lips moved again. "Shawn, this isn't funny." He shook his head, and mouthed a word she could understand: "Allie". She stared, and tried to determine what he was saying... "Can" she determined was his first poorly enunciated word. "You" This was definite. "Hear" That word was difficult. "Me" He had said that word so many times, Aloe could have recognized it anywhere.

She put together, "Can you hear me", and responded: "No. I can't hear you." She noticed, for the first time, she couldn't hear herself either.

Shawn and Lassie began speaking to one another, Aloe assumed. She caught the following words from Shawn: can't hear, Aloe, what, I, no. Or maybe did he mean know? She couldn't be sure. Lassie responded, and she collected the words: oh-no, Aloe, you and me, and... _hospital?! _She stared in fear as Shawn and Carlton continued the conversation, but she just sat there, her mind wandering from syllable to syllable.

She sighed. _I really, and I mean R-E-A-L-L-Y don't wanna go to a hospital. _Aloe looked to Jules, and scurried towards her. Juliet met her in a soft, comforting hug. Aloe guessed that what Juliet was trying to mouth was "It'll be alright," but it came across looking like "Let's get a kite." But since Aloe seriously doubted the chances of Juliet wanting a kite in that moment, she assumed it was the first thing.

Aloe lunged for a notepad, and pushed it towards Juliet. Jules stared at it, and nodded. "What are they talking about?" Aloe tried to whisper, and Juliet frowned, and held her hand to her ear. Aloe repeated it slightly louder, and Jules nodded. She began scribbling in the prettiest handwriting Aloe had ever seen onto the notepad. After a while, she gave Aloe a long paragraph:

_Shawn and Lassiter are trying to determine whether or not to take you to the hospital over your sudden hearing loss. Shawn says that you had it just a few hours ago, hen you got up, had a drink of water, then went back to bed. Carlton was here too, and I was getting his and my coffee. Lassie thinks you were drugged so you didn't hear the robber/murderer when he came in. _

"Robber-slash-murderer?" Aloe questioned, handing back the notepad.

_We don't know his intention yet, and we doubt we ever will._ Juliet wrote quickly.

Aloe's eyes lost their brightness slightly. _Who would want to kill me, or Shawn? _

* * *

**AWW! Feel bad for poor little Aloe. Will she regain her hearing? Will she be killed? Will Shawn's chronic love for churros leave him? Well, the last question is an obvious no, but please please PLEASE review! More reviews might mean an extra surprise chapter! ;D**

**Thanks! REVIEW, AND I MEAN IT! :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back! Merry Late Christmas!**

**Oh, look at me, the overachiever! I'm early again! **IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!** Okay, so I wanted to address one of my more recent reviews in this Author's Note:**

**I apologize that you think that Aloe is too young for Lassie. But, as the writer here, I intend to continue it. I know I'm losing some trust and love points with you here, but it's not like I'm going to have them kiss or anything sexual, so for the most part it's just a crush. Besides, it's in the summary. If all of you feel super strong about this, and I get at least 4 different reviews from different people, I'll get Aloe to give up on Lassie, Kay? KAY. **

**So, without further adieu, (whew, big fancy french word there) the story!**

* * *

Aloe had been tested and swabbed and sanitized until she was ready to take the nurses' swab and do some serious damage. Shawn and Lassiter doubted the severity of what she could do with a Q-tip, but Shawn did believe she could take someone's eye out with it, and had called the nurses off.

Lassie growled to himself, and Shawn sighed. Aloe crossed her arms and let out a long, drawn-out moan of disapproval as a different nurse entered the room with a pair of headphones and a machine that was about the size of a laptop to check her hearing.

"Trust me," Shawn warned as he and Lassiter shot icy looks at the small nurse. "I wouldn't do that for another thirty minutes.." They both looked at Aloe, then back at the woman.

"At least." They both added severely.

The small woman stumbled backwards slowly, and called to the nurse at the desk if there was something else needing done. And, not shocking, the nurse did not re-enter the room.

"It really feels weird to talk and not hear myself.." Aloe said a little too loudly. But clearly she couldn't have understood whether or not she was being quiet or loud.

Lassie and Shawn plunked into seats beside her bed. She sat curled up in her baggy jeans and the required hospital gown over it. The nurse had told Aloe to take off the jeans too, but Aloe refused completely. But, apparently, the dress was a must. Lassiter had tried to make her feel better by saying (well, more writing than saying) it looked nice on her, but Shawn had held up a finger and mouthed, "One." But, Aloe understood none of this.

"Guys!" Juliet called excitedly. She sprinted into the room excitedly, causing Aloe to jump fearfully. "Sorry, forgot you couldn't hear me," Jules scolded herself mentally, and turned to Shawn and Lassiter. She started holding her hands together excitedly and almost began jumping up and down.

"Jules, what is it?" Shawn asked holding up his hands and waving them slightly to tell her to calm down.

"We ran a preliminary test on that glass of water she drank before she went back to sleep, and it turns out that there was a poison called Unimoph in it. Since she only drank half of the glass and that poison wasn't well stirred in, she only got a little bit of it. Most of it was in the bottom of the glass." Juliet informed them, her voice turning higher near the end of her statement.

"But if it was a poison, why did she lose her hearing?" Lassiter asked, ignoring Aloe as she began pulling at him and Shawn for what Juliet had said.

"Unimoph begins in the brain, and since it targets the nearest thing to it, it began in the temporal lobe which deals with hearing and memory, but since she has an eidetic memory, it's more likely to be stored in her occipital lobe, which deals with sight and is near the back of the brain." Said a new voice.

Everyone turned to the direction of the new voice, where stood the pharmaceutical salesman, Gus. All except for Aloe, who was staring at Jules still, waiting as Jules scribbled down what she had just said and what Gus explained.

Aloe took the note from Juliet, read it quickly, and asked in an off-tone, "Does that mean it's permanent?"

"No." Gus said. He gave a long, drawn-out explanation, but Aloe couldn't hear and didn't try. She was just relieved to hear the first word.

"But wait," Shawn objected as relief began to fall over the room. "That still leaves one big question!" They all turned towards Shawn to see what it was. "Why would someone want to kill Aloe?"

Jules nodded. "I have that answer too, Shawn. They were actually trying to kill you." Shawn frowned, about to ask why that was good news, but Aloe demanded that he begin writing down what Jules was saying. "The man that Lassiter shot when he was about to attack Aloe was Hector Yiglo-"

Gus and Shawn exchanged amused looks and struggled to hold in laughs at the last name 'Yiglo'.

"-whose older brother, Garth Nunez was arrested last year because of you, Shawn. Garth was killed in jail because he began a jail fight with one of the drug-lords we put away. Hector had told his girlfriend when he left that he was taking revenge on the person who killed his brother. His girlfriend, Maria, has now been arrested too because she was hiding in the U.S. without a visa." Juliet finished with a smile.

"Question!" Shawn said, his hand shooting in the air.

"Yes?"

"Why was his last name Nunez if his brother's was Yiglo?" Shawn asked with a grin, laughing as he said the last name.

"Shawn.." Jules scolded and crossed her arms.

Shawn continued writing and quickly handed it to Aloe, who quickly threw it back at Shawn. "I don't read short-hand, Shawn!" She objected, her face filling with a sudden sadness.

Lassiter growled and picked up the paper and wrote on the back what Juliet had told them, then wrote a small heart on the bottom of the paper as he slipped it back to Aloe, hoping Shawn hadn't noticed.

But he had. Shawn smiled slightly at the gesture, before frowning when he realized that it was Lassiter flirting with his younger sister. He decided to give Lassie a point for the good side, which basically meant he was even once more.

"You know short-hand?" Juliet asked Shawn with an impressed eyebrow raised.

Shawn made one of his classic "I'm-so-hot-that-volcanoes-ask-me-how-to-get-as-hot-as-I-am" looks. "Why yes, I do."

"He also knows Klingon." Gus threw in, and Jules gave them both a weird look.

"How long does it last?" Aloe asked, regaining their attention.

"Uhm, lab technicians at the SBPD said that the amount in the cup left was about 6/8's of a gram, so we assume he put in 1 whole gram, and if the full thing takes 30 minutes to kill you, it should have effected 1/4 of your brain in 7 1/2 minutes. But since the Temporal lobe in much more than that, then it should be about another hour before-"

"Spencer, what time did she get up for water?" Lassie questioned Shawn quietly.

"I think, 9:34 and 17 seconds?" Shawn responded quietly.

Lassiter ran the mental math quickly, then glanced at the clock. "It should be about 10:41 and forty-seven seconds, which is.." He ran more mental math. "Approximately 4 minutes and 18 seconds before she begins to regain some of her hearing."

And true to Lassie's math, four minutes later Aloe began to hear slightly more and more.

"SO WHAT DID YOU DO YESTERDAY IN GEOMETRY?" Shawn shouted at her.

"We finished learning a ton of equations for the year, so that's a plus." She responded with a grin.

"WHY AREN'T YOU IN ALGEBRA TWO YET?" He shouted again, and she frowned.

"Because I'm not advanced enough in math to take the AP honors classes. Plus I took Pre-Algebra in 8th grade, so I can't skip Algebra two or Calculus now." She responded with a slightly shamed look.

Shawn grinned. He had hated math. He hated school. Period. But, he was good at Science, History, and English. His sister was brilliant at Spanish, English, Science, basically everything except math.

"HOW ABOUT CHEMISTRY?" He asked.

"Oww!" She whined, covering her ears with her hands. "Shush Shawn!"

Lassie, Shawn, Gus, and Jules cheered, making Aloe frown and wave her hand at them to be quiet.

* * *

"SHAWN!" Henry Spencer shouted at his son. Words could not contain the feelings of rage Henry was feeling at that very moment. "WHY THE-"

"Dad!" Aloe warned him with a look.

"-DIDN'T YOU CALL ME TO TELL ME YOUR SISTER WAS POISONED AND WENT DEAF!" Henry growled.

"Temporarily!" Shawn objected loudly.

"And not anymore, so be quiet!" Aloe whimpered, holding her hands over her ears again.

"Sorry.." They both said quietly.

"Aloe! Baby, are you alright?" Maddie whined, running up to Aloe and giving her a huge hug. "Sweetheart, I was so worried about you!"

Aloe choked through her mother's hug, "Mom.. I'm.. fine!" She coughed. "Mom.. I.. can't.. _breath_!" She scrunched up her face and Maddie released her daughter.

"Oh Sweetie," Maddie started looking at her hair, her face, every aspect of Aloe. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

Aloe smiled at her mom. "I was with Shawn, Momma, I'll always be safe with him.." She whispered, hoping immediately after she said it that Shawn had heard none of it.

But of course he had heard. And he couldn't help but smirk at his father proudly. Henry sighed and shook his head.

"Aloe's staying with us." Henry told Shawn flatly.

"What?!" Shawn shouted.

Maddie turned to Henry. "Us?"

Henry frowned at her and nodded. "You're staying here right now."

"We can stay at a hotel." Maddie offered. "Really, Henry, I'd hate to put you out."

"No," Henry smiled. "It's nice having you here. Much less.. lonely."

"Fine," Shawn said with a growl. "If she's staying here.." He sighed. "I'm staying here."

"No." Henry objected.

"C'mon Dad," Shawn said with a grin that was almost cruel. "All of us, here together! Or, Aloe can come stay with me?" He offered, though he knew his father would object to that too.

"I have an idea," A voice from the doorway came in.

Everyone spun around, and Henry lunged for the knife on the counter for protection. But, to their surprise, it wasn't a criminal, killer, or any sort of bad person. Instead, there stood Juliet O'Hara.

"How about she stays with me? I live over in the Holland Reserve Apartment, and I have two bedrooms I _never _use!" She offered. "Plus, I can bring her with me wherever I go."

They all approved. Holland Reserve was the most secure, most safe, and best place to stay. It had gates around the perimeter, another large gateway that required you to show I.D., and entry into each building requires you showing I.D. and having a key. Plus the locks on the door can be personalized, and with Jules with her there, Shawn had no doubt in his mind of Aloe's safety.

"We can't ask you to do that, Juliet." Maddie told Jules gratefully.

"But I offered. Plus, two of my cats died last month. They both were 19 years old, so it was bound to happen sometime. I'm a bit lonely up there." Jules offered. "And, you know, I was a whiz in High School. She can bring all her books and I'll teach her whatever she needs."

They all were taken aback at this offer. Shawn expected some hook, or some kind of reason it were too good to be true. He raised an eyebrow. "Why're you doing this Jules?" He asked with a smile.

"Maybe I want to spend some time with your sister.. After all, we are dating, Shawn." Juliet told him, her eyes bright. "Plus, the chief told me that because Aloe's been threatened with her life, she can be accepted into the protection program for people who are in danger. Her alias will be the same name as she has right now, unless you guys want to change it. And for taking her into my home, all of my bills would be paid for by taxes in California." Juliet explained thoroughly. "And, if I amunable to homeschool Aloe, then a tutor can be hired to, or her mom can come over every day. But I'm pretty good at teaching. In fact, that was my first career choice."

Everyone exchanged looks, and they all knew immediately what was going to happen.

Aloe wasn't going to be Aloe anymore.

* * *

**OH YEA! HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER GUYS? **

**Anyways, please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

****IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!** Okay, so I have no idea for what I should make Aloe's alias. If you have an idea, then PUHLEEZ send me it or review it so I don't have to come up with it myself. **

**THANKS! REVIEW! READ! SEND IN NAME SUGGESTIONS! DON'T BE A SILENT READER PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chelsey Jackson it is! At least, until Aloe can be Aloe again! Thanks for your reveiws, Wait. .YOU. and KarminLove3 ! They mean a whole lot to me! **

**But when no one reviews, I no longer love them. Just kidding, I still love my readers. I just wish they'd review... (Hint hint!)**

**THANKS! ;D**

* * *

"Spencer!" Lassiter shouted, carrying a heavy box in his arms up the stairs. He heaved once more as the cardboard mass nearly fell out of his hands.

"Yes?" Aloe called from behind him.

"What!?" Henry muttered angrily from in front of them.

"I'm right here!" Maddie told them, one flight below their feet, hurrying to carry up the clothes belonging to Aloe.

"Huh?" Shawn chirped, his mouth full of gummy worms.

Lassie gave an aggravated glare to them all. "Shawn Spencer.." He growled through gritted teeth.

"Lassie!" Shawn called with a foolish grin. "We've known each other for 4 years, at least! We should be on a first-name basis!" Shawn's eyes glittered mischievously.

"Yeah, whatever," Lassiter shot back, turning to face the immature man. "Will you go get some boxes already? The rest of us are actually working while you eating gummy sweets."

"Gummy sweets?" Shawn scoffed. "Hardly. These are the finest gummy worms in Santa Barbara!" Under his breath, Shawn directed at Lassie. "Say whatever to me again, and I'll put another point on the bad side."

Lassiter fought the urge to say whatever to Shawn again, and instead rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," Shawn said loudly, making his presence known by all. "I've already helped a ton! The elevator has already been filled with the rest of the boxes and sent up to Jules' apartment!" He cheered merrily. "Gus and Jules are unloading as we speak."

"How is that you helping, exactly?" Henry growled at his son, taking another step.

"And I'm curious why we didn't take the elevator, Shawn." Maddie squeaked as her foot slipped on a step and she barely caught her footing.

Aloe was carrying three large boxes in her arms. "I'm also pretty curious about both of those topics too," She shrieked when one of the boxes slid back and crushed her finger. She struggled to quickly regain her balance and coddle the injured finger, but did accomplish it.

Lassiter turned his head concernedly to check on her quickly, his eyes glazing over her cautiously. "Are you alright?" He whispered.

She nodded, and held up her injured finger for a second before using her other hand to stable the boxes. "It's just this box of electronics."

"Yes!" Shawn announced, standing beside Aloe now. "That reminds me, she's a complete techno-geek!"

"Am not!"

"Are so! You keep a USB drive when you travel."

"Lots of people do that."

"Oh yeah? Well do lots of people have personal passwords?"

"Yes." Henry, Maddie, Aloe, and Lassiter said in unison.

"Made specifically by random letters and numbers from clues about them personally?"

Everyone gave Aloe a weird look.

"It's not that weird!" She objected quickly. "Just stuff like favorite colors, subjects, seasons, foods-"

"But the first letter of every one to make a 14-letter-and-number combination!"

"I leave an instruction guide!" Aloe frowned, carrying her box faster.

"Yes, she made it her password-lock background." Shawn said, rolling his eyes.

Aloe glared. "It was my friend's idea."

"Your imaginary friend?"

(**A/N: Whoops XD sorry, my fault! How do I keep including myself in my stories?! XD Laugh a little guys**)

Everyone looked around for a minute.

"Somehow," Shawn said with a cryptic stare. "Someone is talking about us.. as if.. my sister is actually an imaginary friend?"

"What?" Lassiter gave him a stare, then sighed happily when he caught sight of the door to Juliet's floor. "Oh, hey, Aloe! I found your floor!"

They had all decided just in the last three weeks (Enter flashback)

_"She'll need an alias." Chief Vick had informed them when they took her up on the offer. "We have tons already available, but as the parents, I figured you would like to choose." _

_"She'll be Ginger Hawkins." Henry had said at the same time as Maddie had said, "She'll be Vanessa Jackson."_

_"Ginger Hawkins?" Maddie argued. "What is this, Gilligan's Island?" _

_"Vanessa Jackson? She isn't Hispanic, Maddie!" Henry countered angrily. _

_This ticked off Madeline. "It isn't a Hispanic name!" She shot back coolly, her nose scrunched up. "You're so racist!" _

_"Enough!" Vick shouted, crossing her arms and standing. "You both need to decide quickly and peacefully. Otherwise, I'll name her." _

_"Fine.." The both grumbled. _

_"How about Chelsey? After my grandmother, Chelsey Gold?" Henry offered slowly. _

_Maddie contemplated this. "Alright. But I want her middle name to be Vanessa, after my grandmother." _

_"And her last name?" Vick asked. _

_They both look at one another, and then smiled. "Jackson." It was unanimous. _

_"It was my brother's name, and we were going to name Aloe that until we realized she was a girl." Maddie explained to Vick. _

_Vick nodded and entered it into a computer. "She will have attended Public School in Hawaii. She lived in a small town in Maui called Paia, which has a current population of 2688 people." Vick picked up her phone, dialed a few numbers, and then said steely, "This is Chief Vick. I'll be down in two minutes. We have a witness protection program to set up and I want the computers on when I get there." She warned, hanging up and leading Henry and Maddie down the hall. _

_Aloe had seen then and skipped towards them quickly. "Can I come, please? I mean, I have to be this person, right?" _

_They exchanged glances, Henry trying to ward Aloe off and Maddie trying to include her, but in the end, Maddie's death glare won. "Of course, sweetie." Maddie told her in a sugary voice. Aloe smiled gratefully and followed. _

_True to her word, the Chief arrived precisely two minutes later, to find Dwayne sitting behind his computer, ready to get some hacking done. His fingers trained on the keys. _

_"Alright." He said, after they had told him everything they had come up with so far. He took an already-created birth record for 1990, so that Aloe would be 22, and began filling it in with her new alias. "Alright. When's her birthday?" _

_"How about July?" Henry offered. _

_"The 29th?" Aloe offered up herself. "It was the day I got my pet fish, Cocoa." _

_Dwayne nodded, entering in this information. "Where again?"_

_"Paia, Maui." Vick informed him. _

_Juliet happened to be walking by when Vick caught her by the arm, insisting that she had to do things; and required that Juliet take her place helping them. "Besides," Vick added. "It'll let you get to know your room-mate." She almost smirked. _

_Dwayne created records for her, doing almost everything the opposite of what Aloe was currently, except for a few things because it would look suspicious otherwise. _

_"Lots of friends in school?" He wondered to Aloe. _

_She shook her head. "I don't have very many." _

_Juliet frowned. This came as a shock to Juliet, since Aloe had so much personality. _

_"So that means that Chelsey is pretty popular." Dwayne concluded with an understanding nod. He typed away at his keyboard. "How about grades?"_

_"She's brilliant at everything but math." Maddie informed, flinching when Aloe glared at her for telling them she was bad at math. _

_Dwayne let out a shrill giggle and typed in the information. "She can be on the honor role," He said, earning a grateful smile from Aloe. "Averages are all above 96, the highest will be math at 103.7% average." He looked for approval, and everyone nodded. _

_"Met Juliet when they both went to a Demi Lovato concert," Dwayne read off. "They made friends, but never saw each other until Chelsey's parents died and Juliet called her to ask if she wanted to come to another Demi Lovato concert when Chelsey spilled her guts to Jules, and Jules apologized, offering for poor Chelsey to move in with her because Chelsey currently lived with her parents as she finished college. She finished, graduating as a chef. She is now friends with all the kids at her old school on facebook, though none of them know that she is on their lists. It's a hack that no one with notice besides on-lookers." Dwayne broke for a long breath. "Relationship status?" _

_"Single." Aloe urged. _

_He nodded and entered that in quickly. He printed it all out, changing the dates for each printed item so that it looked real, then handed her the thick pile of birth records and diplomas and everything. _

_"Thanks!" Aloe chirped happily, slipping him a box of girl scout cookies as she and her family left, saying goodbye to Jules. _

_"Wait!" Vick called loudly. _

_They stopped, and turned around. _

_"I regret to inform you," Vick said slowly, as if it pained her to say, "That we will not be able to hire Aloe any longer. Since she is in danger, there is no possibility for her to be with us where there is more danger."_

(End flashback)

They even got Aloe green colored contacts and a blonde wig to hide her red hair.

"Aloe? Where do you want this casserole?" Buzz McNabb and his beautiful wife, Katie, entered the room.

"I'll leave it here on the counter so when Chelsey arrives she can eat it." She winked at him, giving him a smile. "Thank you both, so much!" She smiled merrily and they both smiled back.

Everyone had pitched in, and Aloe had been moved in within a small time-period of two hours. She was anxious, but excited. Scared, but happy. It was strange to describe.

Aloe was so ready to be Chelsey, but then at the same time, she didn't want to be anyone but herself. She was almost sad to be leaving the person that was Aloe for a girl named Chelsey. She didn't want to be 7 years older than she actually was. She wanted to be herself. But then, she didn't. Chelsey was seemingly perfect, since she was the almost-opposite of Aloe. But, that didn't mean Aloe didn't want to be Aloe.

It was confusing. But if it was going to keep trouble out of her hair for a while, then she was willing. She wasn't just going to give up. This wasn't a form of giving up.

No, this was a way of fighting back.

This was a way of winning.

* * *

**Be back later! Love my readers! Be good! Review PUHLEEZ! **

**NO, STAHP! DON'T CLOSE THE TAB! YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! NO! PLEASE! NO!**

**Alright, I'll write out the exit like one of my favorite writers does. **

**Akito(me): Hi guys! Whoa, I have a dialogue! This is awesome!**

**Shawn: You're so weird!**

**Akito: So are you!**

**Aloe (shook her head): I hate to admit it, but you're weirder, Akito. **

**Akito: WHAT?! BUT.. BUT...**

**Aloe: No! I love your weirdness! You're my best friend, remember?**

**Akito: Imaginary.**

**Aloe: Hey-**

**Akito: Imaginary!**

**Anyways, have a great week and-**

**Akito: STAHP! REVIEW! PUHLEEZ! OH MY GAWSH, PUHLEEZ!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! I'll be sure to do my best! **

**Please send more Reviews! THANKS!**

* * *

Steadying herself at the bathroom sink, Aloe pulled her fiery red hair into a wig cap. Tucking away stray hairs, she studied her appearance. _Not too bad, but I think I need a little more of that tanning makeup_. She pushed another red hair into the cap as she reached into the bag Juliet had given her when she entered the bathroom at the Seven-Eleven.

Juliet found this one as the only gas station without any cameras at all, and made it easy to make Chelsey "show up" without Aloe going missing on record.

Finding the skin-tone bottle, Aloe squirted a dab onto the palm of her hand and rubbed it slowly into her cheeks and nose, then her forehead. Chelsey, Aloe had to admit, was pretty dark skinned. Much more than Aloe. Covering all the freckles was difficult, but doable. And she had done it.

Coloring her eyelids with dark green eyeshadow was simple, as was applying brown mascara; but the eyeliner was trickier. She was never very coordinated with these things near her face, making it even worse when she had to do it in order to not blow her cover.

Hands shaking, she quickly etched lines onto their precise places. Proud of herself, Aloe nodded to acknowledge the way she had succeeded.

Next was lipstick. _Easy enough. _She whispered in the back of her mind. She could remember the first time she wore makeup, to a wedding. Her great aunt Marla's, in fact. She'd never been to a wedding before, and her mother did the mascara and eyeliner, but let Aloe do the eyeshadow and lipstick.

Aloe had always loved lipstick. The way it smelled and, shockingly, tasted. She had accidentally knocked over a tube of it in her fruit salad once, and the whole glob fell in. Looking like a strawberry, Aloe ate it. At first, she was disgusted and spat it out in the sink. She thought it tasted slightly nice, but not in a way she'd like to snack on it. She just didn't mind wearing something that tasted like that.

Of course, it took her hours to get it off her teeth in time for piano that night.

She stared into the mirror now, and saw a strange person looking back. Bald, dark skinned, and pretty. But, they had amber eyes. Aloe suddenly remembered and she pulled out the colored contacts that she bought earlier that week. They were going to make her eyes look bright, crystal blue. A change she could live with, but she wasn't a very big fan. Not that she didn't like the color, but that it wasn't who she was.

She had never done it before, so she took her time putting in the contacts. As she placed one plastic contact on her iris, she had to blink. Removing her finger and leaving the contact, Aloe blinked, and smiled at her different-colored-eye-reflection. She added the other, then reached for the wig.

Aloe pulled it onto her head. It was dirty blond, shiny, and very realistic. She almost didn't believe it was herself staring back at her. Blue eyes, dirty blond hair, dark skin, no freckles, pretty face, and.. crooked teeth. That was Lassiter's special thing to her. He had a friend, more or less someone who owed him a favor, who made false teeth that looked real. They went over her teeth, and created the effect that her teeth looked different.

So, she had crooked teeth. And as a plus, they were cherry-flavored.

She ran her fingers through the wig, shook out the hair, and fluffed it up slightly. She pinned the wig in places to make it look slightly more realistic, then smiled. _That's more like it. _

Aloe started to change out of her old basketball shorts and t-shirt into the outfit she had been given by Jules. It was _not at all_ like her, but she was going to have to deal with it. It belonged to Juliet when she was back in Florida- 12th grade to be precise. It was her back-to-school dress that she had worn the first day.

It was dark blue, with a denim belt around the waist and white strips going diagonally. It came down to her knees, and the sleeves came to her elbows. Aloe reached into the bag quickly, searching for the high-heels.

_Soooo not me, _Aloe thought to herself as she suppressed a giggle. The shoes were five-inch heels. Aloe couldn't help but wonder if Shawn had paid Juliet to give her these shoes in hopes of her falling over. She wasn't graceful whatsoever. But she had to be. Somehow, she had to.

Slipping off her skate-shoes that had been skidded at the heels, Aloe put on the heels. She nearly fell over, grabbing the sink to keep steady. Aloe had bent her knees, she realized.

Straightening her legs out, Aloe realized how tall she was just then. She had to have been 5'9 at least with the heels on. She grinned, and stared once more at the person in the mirror. It was a completely different person. She was going to love being 22. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. She didn't want to think that something bad might happen, since it would if she thought it up.

Grabbing a pack of stick-on nails, Aloe started to stick each nail onto her own bitten-down nails. They looked actually pretty nice, she had to admit.

A knock announced itself outside the bathroom door. "Chels? It's me, Juliet!" Called Jules from outside. "You there?"

"Yup!" Aloe squeaked back, picking up the bag and putting inside a different bag she had brought in to hide it. "Just give me a minute to.. wash my hands!" Aloe told Jules, turning on the bag and going over her looks one last time. She had completely changed her appearance, and then she pulled at the wig one last time. She had almost forgot the last step! She pinned the wig to her scalp quickly, just so it didn't blow off.

She unlocked the door and walked outside, holding down a laugh when she saw that she was taller than Juliet by an inch or so in the heels. "Hey Jules!" Aloe said loud enough to be heard outside.

"Chels! It's been so long!" Juliet chirped equally as loud.

They walked out of the hallway towards the car, and Aloe nearly tripped in the heels. She caught herself and improvised, seeing how a couple of men outside were staring at her. "I think we should go dancing later!" She did the same motion with her other leg, as if to dance.

Juliet caught the improvisation and nodded with a laugh. "Sounds like fun, Chelsey."

They got into the car, Aloe grinning as she realized that she had successfully fooled the group in the gas station, and that she would probably fool many other people. It was almost, well, fun.

As soon as the car door shut, Juliet began to talk, "I think, Al-"

Aloe her a finger to her lips and pulled out her phone. Shawn had painted it pink to hide it, much to Aloe's disliking. Aloe absolutely loathed the color pink. She opened up the new app on her phone that she had invented (using Cuban software because she couldn't afford the $200 American software.) that could tracker down hackers, recorders, and any form of electronics in a ten-yard radius. And as a plus, her father had helped her to put a heat X-Ray into the app, so that she could find the source.

She turned it on, and began pointing it around the car. No hacks, no recorders, but she did see Juliet's phone, gun, car motor (or at least, the heat it produced).

"Alright, nothing's been planted in the car." Aloe said, heaving a sigh and smiling.

Juliet looked at the phone screen. "Where did you find that app?"

"I made it." Aloe said dismissively, hurrying to text Shawn that she was Chelsey now- and safe. _Hey Shawnie, it's your old pal Chelsey! Remember, from Hawaii? I just got in. Let's have dinner sometime. _She typed it in a flirty manner, in case someone else found the phone.

"_Made it?_" Juliet's eyes widened. She turned towards the steering wheel, turning on the car. "Made it.." She whispered, still shocked. "You can't possibly be related to Shawn." She laughed to herself, taking the car out of park and moving the gear shift to drive.

"Actually, it is quite possible that Shawn and I are siblings," Aloe began in a goofy voice that Juliet recognized as the one her brother used so often. "We both have the same eyes, same body type, same memory, and same love for Ramen Noodles. Shawn and I both won the Ramen-Eating-Competition. He ate 31 packs and I ate a measly 12, but the people ran out of Ramen by the second round." Aloe explained.

"Twelve packs of Ramen?" Juliet exclaimed, eyes as big as bowling balls.

"Of course, I didn't eat anything for the next four days, and I threw up three times." Aloe continued with a frown.

Juliet shook her head. "I stand corrected. You are a lot like Shawn.." Juliet couldn't help but laugh.

Aloe laughed along with her and looked out the window. She saw a man outside, holding up a sign that said "Hungry, no home. Will work for food" on it. She squinted to see closer. In his other hand, he held a couple of dollars. He had them hidden well, but you could clearly see that it was a bundle of 20's. There had to be at least $140 in cash in that man's hand. Aloe also caught a glimpse of a chain slipping out of his pocket. She'd seen that chain before.

They gave them out to each person staying at the Hollander Creek Hotel. The haven't used them in months, so either that man had been living their for a long time, or he'd stayed there a while ago and didn't anymore. But obviously, he wouldn't keep a key that didn't get used anymore. Besides, they took up all the keys and burned them when they changed the locks.

So, Aloe deduced, the "homeless" man, actually lived in a hotel. Smart idea of his, though. He didn't have to pay taxes on the money he made- begging. No one ever took homeless people back to their house to work. No, they just handed them a wad of cash. Simpler. For both sides.

"You see him?" Juliet motioned toward the homeless man by jerking her chin towards him. Driving slightly slowly.

"Yes ma'am."

Juliet gave Aloe a hard stare. "Uhm..you really don't need to call me ma'am, y'know."

"Oh, right, sorry!" Aloe squeaked, blushing bright red.

Jules shook her head slightly. "That man over there is-"

"He isn't actually homeless. He lives at the Hollander Creek Hotel, and for some time now. He gains his money from this, and seeing how he has at least $140 in cash right now- the beginning of the day, he'll have at least.." Aloe calculated. "$500 by the end of the day. And he doesn't have to pay taxes on the money he collects here."

Juliet looked over at Aloe, who caught herself and held a hand to the temple of her forehead. "Ouch!" She cried, as she finished up the vision. "Oh.." Aloe pretended. "Sorry, that was the spirits' dodgeball. They're having a dodgeball competition up there and hit me with one."

"He's _what?!_" Juliet shouted, pressing down on the brake pedal for a moment, then hitting the gas to avoid an oncoming car. She took a right down the next street, growling. "I gave that guy $15 last Tuesday!" She drove down the road for a while, stopping at two stop signs, then took a left.

They were silent for a long while after that, and Aloe began to twidle with her thumbs and look out the window. She had already memorized most of the streets that you took from her new living area to her Dad's house, Shawn's apartment, the Psych Office, her father's beach house, and finally Gus's apartment- which happened to be a short 30 seconds from Shawn's apartment.

"So," Juliet entered the first passcode, then drove up to the sign-in that was manned by a woman named Cecilia who smiled at Juliet and wrote down that Aloe was also permitted in Juliet's apartment- but no one but her and Juliet. They continued driving towards the apartment building that was Juliet's. "It's my only day off this week. What d'you want to do?"

"Anything." Aloe said with a smile. Jules raised an eyebrow. _She's a teenager, _Juliet thought to herself. _She can't possibly want to do anything. There has to be something she wants to do. _"Honestly!" Aloe told Jules, smiling even wider. "I'm not very picky on what we do. So long as there are: no guns, no criminals, and no dead people, I'm good."

Juliet sighed and smiled. "That's better than- Shawn!" Shawn sat beside the building, pressing the buzzer to Jules' and Aloe's apartment. "Good grief."

Aloe sighed. _That's my brother... _

* * *

**I'm thinking about ending my story pretty soon. Or maybe, I should give it a sort-of end (like something without a total cliff-hanger) and then later on (like once school cuts down) then I'll add more to it or something. **

**Please put your input in. REVIEW! THANKS! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Hello! I am back now, and I apologize for the wait! My whole family has been buzzing around and bothering me. I wasn't able to even get onto facebook in about two weeks. Please forgive me. **

**So now I am back (sorry again) And I am ready to address reviews and questions/PMs. **

**Bry Elizabeth M: Thank you for all the reviews! It means a lot to me and I will of course try to recreate some of the moments that you thought were best :3 And btw I think anyone smart enough to be able to find the weird site of fanfiction entertaining is really awesome! :D please continue reviewing and thanks again for your support! :D**

**Emma: Well, honestly, I wasn't really thinking about the laws or anything (I'm guessing that's a law?) But it's not like I'm making them get married. But, your review does matter to me. If I get some more reviews like your's (from different people) then I'll change the pairing to a crush or something less drastic than them both liking each other. **

**Haven Silvetta: Haha! Your reviews made me laugh really hard! Please continue to write them! I loved the one with Percy, that was extremely funny to me (I'm a Percy Jackson nerd myself) Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**KarminLove: I am glad you thought the chapter was awesomeness! I did too! Thanks for the reviews and please continue to send them! :D As to what you said: This chapter was altered slightly by what you said! Thanks for reminding me! :)**

**The PM who stated that they would like to be known as "anonymous": I thank you for all your support and ideas! I love when anybody gives me ideas through reviews, PMs, or anything! So thank you for all the ideas and I'll be sure to include the first one you sent me into this chapter :D!**

**Thanks, to the story! :D**

* * *

Aloe had begun to get angry with Shawn in the two months she had lived with Juliet. It wasn't because he wasn't visiting her, because he was. Even more so than their parents.. It wasn't because he wasn't calling her enough, because he was just as much as their parents. It wasn't that he was calling her too much. It was because he would sneak into her apartment with the key she had given him and all the codes (she'd also let the guard know that Shawn was welcome anytime- well, until she realized how frequently he would bug her) and he'd lay down in her bed beside her. It was frustrating!

* * *

**DAY 1**

Aloe was sleeping soundly, until she heard the sound of something breathing beside her. She debated mentally for a second whether or not to go back to sleep or open her eyes, and decided to open them. To her surprise, there was a man laying in her bed, watching her. Before she could think, Aloe punched the stranger square in the nose. The stranger yelped and jumped up from the bed, and continued to fall onto the ground. Aloe searched her immediate surroundings for a weapon, and grabbed the unplugged lamp off of the bedside table, and held it over the person threateningly.

The person held his hand on his nose and laid limp on the ground, hazel eyes flashing painfully. With a pang of relief, Aloe smiled and realized that she knew this person- Shawn!

"Sorry!" She exclaimed, suddenly coming to the conclusion that she had punched her older brother in the nose.

"What were you going to do with that!?" Shawn said in a muffled voice, obviously because of his nose. "Thwack me to death?" Beneath his hand, Aloe heard a sound like a moaning walrus, but she figured out it must have been Shawn laughing.

Juliet entered the room, hearing a man's voice, and she had her gun in hand. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt with a cute doodle on the front. "Shawn? What happened?" She looked at the lamp in Aloe's hand, and at Shawn again. "Chelsey, you didn't-"

"No, I didn't hit him in the face with a lamp, Juliet." Aloe laughed a little and set the lamp back onto the bedside table. "I just, might have, possibly punched him in the face."

"You punched him?"

"Well, I didn't mean to," Aloe explained with a laugh, sitting back on the bed and helping Shawn up. "He was laying in my bed, staring at me!" She shuddered slightly.

Juliet turned to Shawn. "Shawn.." She sounded breathless and impatient, but nonetheless she started to giggle slightly. "I guess you know better now, huh?" She peeled his hand away from his nose, and went to retrieve the first-aid.

When she left, Shawn looked to Aloe who looked back at him. She cringed when she saw the trail of blood running down and all around his nose, and squinted her eyes. "Sorry.."

Shawn frowned a little longer, then grinned. "It's all good."

He gave a laugh, then she gave a laugh, and soon enough, they were laughing as hard as they could at one another. When Juliet reentered the room, she was frowning curiously, wondering why they were both laughing.

She patched up Shawn's nose quickly, and they entered the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

**DAY 4**

Aloe was freezing cold, to the point of shivering, when she woke up. She didn't want to open her eyes, hoping that if she didn't she might be able to go back to sleep. She was curled into a ball on her bed, legs curled beneath her. She reached down to her feet, hoping to grab the blanket, but found nothing. She reached a little further, her fingers gliding over the bed, until she couldn't reach any further. She reluctantly opened her eyes and jumped backwards off the bed when she saw Shawn asleep in her bed, hogging all the blankets.

"Shawn!" She objected, getting off the floor and jumping back onto the couch as hard as she could. The bed shook for a moment and Shawn woke up with a start.

"W..what?" He shouted, sitting up groggily with blankets covering his head.

She sighed and retook her blankets. She glanced towards the clock and began to boil angrily. It was only 4:39 in the morning. "Why are you in my bed, Shawn?" Her eyes flashed.

He took a minute to think about it. "I don't know. I just," He frowned thoughtfully. "I missed you."

Aloe couldn't be mad at him for that. She sighed slowly, and gave him a hug, then returned to her slumber.

* * *

**DAY 19**

It was Saturday. Oh, how Aloe had missed Saturdays. Every single morning she had to get up by 7:00, which wasn't very early but still it bothered her, except for Saturday. On Saturday, she could sleep until 9:30 if Juliet allowed, which she usually did because Juliet was also very exhausted by then.

A loud bang announced itself at 7:00 in the morning, and Shawn entered the room with a plate of intensely burned pancakes that he had clearly made himself. "I've got _breakfast!_" He sang in a girlish voice.

Aloe growled and threw herself back into her pillows to sleep a little longer, when Gus entered the room too.

"Allie, please understand that I have nothing to do with this and I'm not stocking you, but Shawn took my car here and-"

She shot daggers at him, then sat back up with a moan. She shook the sleep from her mind and returned to her natural fun-loving personality. "Why are you here so early?"

"It's only 7:00." Shawn scoffed.

"It's a Saturday! My only day to sleep in!"

"What about Sundays, Aloe?" He contradicted.

"_I go to church!_" She countered back.

He thought for a minute. "Oh, right.."

"Since when have you stopped coming to church, Shawn?"

"In my defense-"

"There shouldn't be a defense, Shawn."

"I go to church!" Gus interjected with a proud smile.

"Man, don't be a teacher's pet!" Shawn slouched over the bed and handed Aloe the plate. "Anyways, breakfast in bed!"

She picked up a pancake and beat it against the side of the plate. It was harder than a brick bat. "I see you cooked them less than last time." She deadpanned.

They all broke out into laughter.

* * *

**DAY 36**

By the time Aloe had woken up, she already knew what would be there. She wasn't going to be surprised this time. She always knew that Shawn would be there, since he'd slept in her bed 36 straight days already. She expected that by now he'd have at least taken a break.

She slowly peered out her eyes, prepared to see a snoring Shawn.

Instead, she saw a snoring clown.

"AHH!" She screamed, jumping up and reaching for the lamp, when the clown opened his eyes. His hazel eyes. "Shawn, _what the heck?!_"

He sat up immediately, screaming a little bit too before realizing the she had stopped reaching for the lamp. "What're you talkin' 'bout?" He slurred sleepily.

"You're dressed as a clown!" She shouted.

Shawn looked down at his outfit. "It appears so."

She gave an exasperated yawn. This was too insane.

* * *

Aloe frowned at all of the memories of Shawn waking her up. It was so tiring, she just couldn't stand it. She eventually got to the point where she was locking her bedroom door, only to find Shawn sleeping beside her the next morning. She didn't understand why he was slinging to her. Well, she could see a little bit- she was his sister, after all- but not to this extent.

She sat up in her bed, and prepared to face any sort of stunt that Shawn might have planned up for her. She opened her eyes, and was shocked to see that there was nobody there.

Shaking her head, Aloe assumed the next possibility: he was in the living room, talking to Juliet. But when she exited her bedroom, there wasn't anyone. Anywhere. She checked Juliet's bedroom, and was shocked to find it empty. _Where was everybody?_

She walked back to her bedroom and threw on a pair of jean shorts that rolled up to her knees and had been sewn into place there by her mother, a tree-hugger t-shirt that read "Think Green", and her blue jacket she had been wearing the day she had met Lassiter and seen Shawn again for the first time in years. It was a warm-up jacket, and she loved it. She had matching pants, but they were too baggy for her to wear.

Aloe folded her pajamas- pink pants and a white t-shirt- and put them in her drawers. She was already wearing the wig (it hadn't been removed unless she was showering, where nobody could see) Then wig looked unbelievably real, and looked more real every day.

Juliet had taken Aloe to get a spray-tan so that she looked tan without using hundreds of dollars of make-up, and it suited her pretty well. She looked much, much different. She didn't really need to do anything to look like Chelsey anymore, just dress like a.. well, like a girl. Which Aloe didn't do very often, judging by her mass of sports t-shirts and jeans.

But since she wasn't leaving the house until noon, she decided just to wear what was comfortable.

Aloe walked out of her bedroom, when a pair of hands grabbed her from behind. Aloe struggled for a moment, her mind flashing with ideas. _Grab the broom, grab the lamp, run to Juliet, get Juliet's gun, call Shawn- SHAWN! _

"Shawn is that you?" Aloe shouted, jerking her head to see if it was her brother. But instead, she saw a man with a black body suit and a fedora. "SHAWN! SHAWN!" She shouted frantically. Tears of fear began to make themselves in her eyes, and she kicked the person.

He- or she- gasped, and lunged at Aloe. Aloe tried to fight the person off, when they held something over her mouth. Black spots began to cover her vision, and she struggled, trying to keep conscious, but she couldn't. She fell limp in the person's arms.

It had begun.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Love you guys! :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEEELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHO'S BACK? I'M BACK! I'M BACK, I'M BACK, I'M BACK! **

**And guess who brought tidings of love and joy? Meee! **

**Before I begin, I must mention something new I've found. There's this awesome Roleplay called Pineapples and Crime Scenes: a Psych Roleplay. It's honestly a ton of fun! I'd advice my readers to go hang out over on that page and give it a try! Here's the link: forum/Pineapples-and-Crime-Scenes-a-Psych-Roleplay/127434/ \**

**So I'd really advice going there! It's really funny. **

**To address my latest reviews: **

**Belle97: Thanks for your reviews! Your wish is my command, new chapter! Updated! :D**

**The Rain On Your Parade: Thanks for following the story and reviewing! I really hope that I can keep the immense cuteness going and keep all my readers happy! And btw I really like your pen name. I love rain and having rain on my parade is an honor! XD**

**So here it goes! I'm going to do this! :D**

* * *

Juliet had decided early that morning that she would wears her new high heels to work, since they were really nice looking, they suited her ankles, and made her look three-inches taller than normal. And since Juliet really was pretty short, she liked being able to look people square in the eye every once in a while.

She went to wake Aloe up and tell her that she was off to work (It was a Saturday) but when she saw Aloe sleeping on the bed, she decided against it. The sheets were on one side of the bed, the opposite side of where Aloe was. Aloe was curled into a ball, her hair flung behind her head off the side of the pillow with the exception of one curl that lay on her forehead. It made Juliet smiled. _It's like she's my little sister, too! _

Juliet wrote a note and left it on the counter for Aloe so that she wouldn't freak out when she was alone. Besides, Shawn would most likely sneak in before Aloe woke up to watch her sleep. Juliet had understood why Shawn did what he did. Well, at first she hadn't, until he explained it:

_"Jules, it's sort of like when you have a new pair of rollerblades that were really expensive and brand new and shiny. You didn't want them to get scuffed or scratched or eaten by your neighbor's kid, Lenny, so you wanted to protect them. Some kids wear them anyways and sue Lenny when he eats the wheels. Some kids don't wear them at all and grow before they can even use them once. But I'm going to wrap mine in plastic wrap and eggplant so Lenny doesn't eat them and wear them. You get it?" _

She got the meaning of it. She had no idea who Lenny was, or why he didn't eat eggplant, but she understood what Shawn was saying. She had outgrown her rollerblades and cried when she couldn't wear them.

She got into her car and began driving to the SPBD. She passed by the guards for the apartment, and frowned when she saw a man with a fedora driving into the apartment center. She couldn't see his face, and the chill going up her spine told her that she didn't want to.

She hummed a song she didn't know the name of on her way to the SBPD, laughing when she saw the "Blueberry" decked out in Christmas lights. Shawn plugged the Blueberry into the outlet for power, and the Blueberry lit up. She clapped a little bit and smiled as she approached him. He held his arms up as if to gesture to his masterpiece, and grinned at Jules.

"Where's Aloe?"

Juliet shook her head. "She's sleeping. She had a real cram session last night with Spanish and she's really exhausted."

Shawn frowned. "No excuses!" He sang, unplugging the blueberry and pulling the lights off. He tossed them into the car's trunk and started towards the door to get Gus's keys. "Gus! We're going to Juliet's!"

Juliet sighed. "While you do that, I think I'll go do my job. Just don't wake her up before 9:00?" Juliet asked, squinting her eyes.

Shawn turned to her and smiled. "Alright."

Gus came outside and frowned. "Shawn, we aren't violating Juliet's privacy."

"Yes we are!"

"No, we aren't!"

"Come on! Jules needs to be violated!" Shawn argued. He held up a finger in Juliet's face. "Not that way." He said, his eyes bigger than bowling balls.

"It's my car, Shawn."

"Come on, son!"

"My car. My taxes. My income."

"My fruit. My sister. Jules' apartment. Now!"

"Mine."

"Ours."

"Mine."

"Gus, your supposed to share! It's in the Bible!"

Gus glared at Shawn. "Fine. But your burning that poster you hung in the Psych office."

"You don't like ferbies?"

"It's a Gremlin, Shawn. You know those freak me out."

Shawn sighed a nodded. "Alright. I'll burn it."

Gus nodded approvingly and got into the driver's seat of the car. He waved at Juliet, then turned to Shawn. "Just so we're clear, this is the last time you decorate my car in Christmas lights in May."

Shawn whined. "But Gus! How am I supposed to deal with the burdens of my week if you don't let me burn up the ozone layer with LED happiness?"

"Those aren't LED, Shawn."

* * *

Shawn jumped out of the elevator and threw open the door to Juliet's apartment. He quickly glanced at his watch and frowned. 8:59. He tapped his foot impatiently, and walked inside anyways. What's the difference of one minute? Gus followed after him, carrying the pineapples Shawn brought for breakfast but refused to carry childishly.

"Aloe!" Shawn shouted with a grin, running into her bedroom. Her bed was empty. He stopped to flop onto it, and was happy to find it still warm. It was cozy. He stood up and looked around for his younger sister. "Aloe?" He called again, looking in Juliet's room, the kitchen, the living room, and the empty bathrooms. He also checked the extra bedroom. Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

"Uh, Shawn?" Gus called from the other room.

He sighed and joined Gus, beginning to worry for Aloe. "What? Did you find Aloe?"

Gus was frozen, staring directly ahead of him. Shawn frowned and looked in the same place. It was a magazine. And on the cover, was Aloe. Not of her captured, but instead, of her in a fancy dress with her feet in a pond. Her eyes reflected such happiness. She also was smiling, looking up at the camera. As Shawn flipped through the pictures, he realized that each photo was... real. He stared at the magazine article. It read,

_Chelsey Jackson, age 22, is one of the newest models of the century. She has a "petite" feel to her, despite the fact she isn't skinny. She is the newest rookie model in our magazine, Drama & Beauty, and by far one of the most photogenic. She has a teenage glow to her, despite that she is 22. It makes out readers feels like anything is possible. That they may be young to by using the same methods of Chelsey. _

_"Working with Chels," Says our top photographer, Lennard Handle, "Is brilliant. She's a natural, as if she really is a teenager. She is very kind, very sweet, and for once, I have a real person to take photos of. Most girl models starve themselves, but Chelsey ate with me. She didn't frown at my food. She didn't throw a fit when I offered her a donut. She isn't skinny and unreal. She is great!" _

_We'll be having a competition between photographers to send in their best photos, and the winner gets to star in the next magazine with Chelsey! Happy photographing!_

"Did you know?" Shawn asked Gus, who was still stunned.

"You're a supermodel's brother!"

"Gus, don't be the alphabet soup. That's Drama & Beauty. About fifty people read it, and half of them are blue-hairs." Shawn responded, tossing the magazine back on the table. He couldn't help but grin, though. He was proud of his sister. Despite it was a boring magazine.

"Aloe?!" Shawn shouted again, looking for his sister.

"SHAWN!" Gus screamed, in the hallway.

Shawn came sprinting, and when he got there, his heart could almost literally be heard breaking. The closet in the hallway had a picture. Shawn hadn't noticed it at first, but now he did. It was Aloe. And it wasn't a picture, but a poster. And the caption was "Chelsey Jackson, Unmasked! Tonight we present, Yin live!" beside the photo, was a single sticker. The sticker was of a chinese symbol, resembling fire and water.

Earth and wind. Night and day. Quiet and loud. Cold and hot. Dark and light. Evil and good.

Ying and yang.

* * *

Aloe shook her head as she woke up, trying to empty her mind of the narcotics blocking it. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes, but all she saw was darkness. That was alright, though. Because she didn't rely on sight like Shawn did. She relied on hearing. And hear, she did.

She heard the sound of wind against a wall, about ten feet to her right. She guessed by the hollow sound, she was inside of a big building. Not another factory-thing like last time, as there were no repeat performances. She felt her hands tied together in front of her, and her back was tied to something behind her. It felt rigid and small, like a metal pole. But she was sitting on something. A wooden plank, perhaps, but her feet dangled off of it. The were also bound at the ankles. She kicked her feet, and they met nothing but air. She paused to think.

"Where could I be?" She murmured inaudibly to herself. She began to list mentally where she might be. _Up high, I'm guessing. At least, higher than my leg's length. That's about three-feet, since I have short legs and a long torso. Am I.. dangling above a building? No. No, I heard the wind against the wall a minute ago. Not possible to be out in the open. Not in another warehouse.. I could get this blindfold off.. _

She began to move her arms, when her left shoulder caught. She gasped and stayed still, fearing that something was holding her. In reality, in was another bar. She lifted her arms a bit more, and her left arm couldn't lift anymore. She paused and used her fingers to start untying the knot around her wrists. She gave a yank, then another, and the rope pulled free. Yin wasn't good at tying knots, but he was good with traps.

Aloe moved her right arm toward her face and removed the blindfold, looking all around. The world was brighter than light and her world was spinning. She blinked a little and her pupils dilated. Her world stopped spinning, and she looked ahead of herself. She saw a carnival. Inside a big dome.

Turning her head, she realized she was in a dunk tank. A normal sized dunk tank, but there was a change: the entire seat dropped beneath the water, not just dropping her in the water. Thankfully it wasn't very deep.

She looked around some more, for a specific person. A specific killer. A specific opposite. Yin. He was over by the cotton candy machine, pouring some chemicals down into the machine. Aloe doubted that they were safe. He didn't look at her, and she pretended to still be unconscious. She soon realized that her arms were untied and her eyes weren't covered, so she quickly began to retie her blindfold. She paused, and felt her pocket briefly. She had her phone. She inched the phone out of her pocket and hid it in her palms. She turned it on, and was relived to see it was on and working. She began a text conversation and entered Juliet, Lassiter, Shawn, Gus, Henry, Maddie, Vick, and McNabb as the recipients. As she began typing her message, she heard clattering from near the cotton candy machine. She quickly retied her blindfold and wrists together, and kept her small phone in her hands. It was small enough that no one could see in.

She heard footsteps approaching and she pretended to be asleep. She'd done it multiple times, trying to get out of doing math early in the morning. Nobody could ever tell she was faking, ever. She'd videoed herself sleeping to see how she looking and sounded and breathed and mimicked it easily.

And sure enough, Yin passed by her without a second glance. He continued to walk towards the corn dog stand across the room, where he began filling ketchup squirters with some weird liquid that definitely wasn't ketchup. Aloe lifted her blindfold just slightly and turned back on her phone, continuing her text.

"I'm captive. Yin's got me. Please track my phone. Mom bought that service. You can track it whether it's on or off. Hurry! He's got a carnival here. Don't eat the cotton candy. ~Aloe. P.S. so you know it's me... Juliet, I did eat you chocolate pudding last week. Sorry."

She hit send, and watched as it sent to everyone's phones. She made sure her phone was still on silent, and snuck it back inside her pocket. _Come on, guys.. _

* * *

The whole team got the message, and were in the SBPD within ten minutes.

"She sent this text-"

"I got here as fast as I could-"

"She's missing, again!-"

"I can't believe this-"

"Have we got her tracked yet?-"

"We're working as fast as we can-"

"My wife wants to know if she should make Aloe a casserole in advance?" Everyone turned to face McNabb with angry faces.

"Now's not the time for casseroles!" Chief Vick told McNabb with a stern glance. She turned to the group. "Everyone! Be quiet. I've already got someone tracking her phone thanks to Maddie paying for Aloe to have a constant GPS on her phone. We'll get it in approximately two minutes. Does anyone have an idea what the carnival and cotton candy mention means?"

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Chief," Mary spoke up from the corner. "Perhaps it could be the theme for this killing? There's always a theme. And it's usually around the person kidnapped."

Just as Mary finished his statement, an officer ran in with a package. "Someone just left it on the doorstep outside. It's addressed to Shawn Spencer." He handed the package to Vick, who handed it to Shawn.

Shawn opened it quickly, and inside lay pictures of carnivals Shawn read the flyer on top aloud, "Come one, come all. The opening night act of Aloe and the multi-talented Yin! Showing one night only, and free cotton candy for all who come! Show starts at midnight tonight, don't be late for our main attraction!" Shawn stared in disbelief at the flyer. It had a picture of Aloe in a dunk tank, unconscious.

"We've got the address, chief! Came earlier than expected!" Called another officer with a print out of an address.

Everyone exchanged smiles. On the back of Yin's flyers were clues to where he was, but it didn't matter. They just needed to drive down towards the beach to the Battle Dome, where the high school played football games. It was a huge, glass-like dome big enough for a carnival. And as a plus, it was only 11:00 am. They had him, all thanks to Aloe.

Vick dialed a number and gave everyone an encouraging smile that almost seemed happy. She knew they were going to bust this guy. "Sargent? This is Vick. I need S.W.A.T., snipers, and all the forces you've got at the Battle Dome. Tell them to keep it down, though. We need the element of surprise." She paused and raised an eyebrow. "Why? Because we're about to catch Yin, Yang's partner in killing all those people." \

Shawn and Lassiter exchanged brief looks. They both knew they'd get Yin. They both knew this would end his reign of terror. But would it end Aloe in the process too?

* * *

**How about that? Thanks for all your support! **

**I'm going to finish the next chapter soon, and then I won't post again until May-ish, but I promise I WILL update as I get time to! I won't leave you hanging here until May. I will have the next chapter up soon, I promise. **

**So please review, and remember to visit the Psych Forum I mentioned at the top! It's super fun! :D**

**THANKS! :D REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, yes, I am back! **

**To Belle97: I am so happy you like the story! And haha it's all good, I understood what you meant! :D**

**The Rain On Your Parade: Thanks for the epic idea! Oh. My. Word. You know what I'm going to throw in this chapter now? *shhhhhh...***

**So I recently got my laptop patched up (it's awesome now) and I am hoping this means I will be able to update more easily. And while now I do am not commiting to anything long term, I will NOT be leaving until May. So, if you would like, you make eat a pineapple in celebration. This does not mean I'm gonna update every week or regularly (Sorry!) but I will update whenever I have free time! :D**

**Also: I've found one of the most fun roleplays ever. I really suggest it to ALL readers and Psych-lovers. It's link is forum/Pineapples-and-Crime-Scenes-a-Psych-Roleplay/127434/ **

**Anyways, here it is! Love to all readers! :D**

* * *

Aloe sat quietly, pretending that she was unconscious, phone concealed between her hands. She listened for a moment, and realized that Yin wasn't in the room anymore, and slipped her phone back into her pocket. She lifted her hands to her blindfold and peeked around again. She couldn't hear or see any proof that Shawn or the Police were there yet. A pang of fear hit her, and she breathed a little bit faster.

_Calm down._ She chided herself, taking deeper breaths. She looked around some more and frowned when she saw Yin coming near her, carrying two bags of plastic cups and a large metal canister. She pulled her blindfold back down so that he wouldn't be able to tell she was awake.

"You can take it off," Yin called out from the base of the dunk tank without looking up at her. "I didn't tie the knots very tightly."

She undid the knots keeping her hands together again, pretending to struggle like she had when she first pulled them off. She then pulled off the blindfold and untied her ankles. She tossed the ropes into the water beneath her, partly out of frustration and partly because she didn't want to be tied up again.

"How did you know I was awake?" Aloe nearly whispered.

Yin only laughed. "Your acting was poor and your breathing was obviously manual." He attached the cups to the base of the bunk tank and started up the steps to the top with the canister. He was only inches from her, separated purely by glass.

She unconsciously scooted away from him, and his smile grew cold and malicious. She once again felt the tug of the rope that tied her to the metal pole supporting the seat. She tried to untie this knot, but it was executed much better than the others. "So how am I supposed to die this time?" Aloe asked sarcastically.

Yin looked up at her, then back at the canister he was securing to the glass of the dunk tank. "A magician never reveals his tricks."

"I'm not asking how you did it," Aloe replied dryly. "I'm asking what you're doing." She squinted her eyes at him, as if to pick up details. She saw bite marks on his hand. With a jolt, she realized that they must have been her's, and that she bit him while she was unconscious.

He frowned in thought. "I suppose that's true," A mechanical 'click' announced that the canister was in place. He patted it harshly. "But then again, I don't want to spoil any surprises.."

Aloe crossed her arms. "What's this?" She pointed at the metal canister.

"It's a canister." He replied simply, turning back towards the steps.

"Why?"

"Because I need a canister." He responded, turning back to face her.

"Why?"

"Because my plot requires one." Yin's nose twitched in annoyance.

"Why?"

"Because that's how I thought it up." His response was more of a growl.

"Why?"

"What are you, an incessant three-year-old?!"

She forged a pout. "Why?" She asked coyly.

Yin opened his mouth to yell, but the sound died in his mouth. He paused, wiped off his shoulder, and smiled in a cold manner. "You remind me so much of someone I once knew."

Aloe had prepared to say 'why' again, but she didn't think it would really apply here. Instead, she simply raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, so much like her." Yin said, looking off into the distance and crossing his arms. "She was so ingenious and yet so idiotic at the same time. She was brilliant and ignorant. And yet, she had so many good qualities about her." He looked back at Aloe. "The same as you, I suppose. With the whole 'psychic-mind-ready-thing', but she was so talented. Came up with brilliant ideas. She was annoying too, though. Wouldn't listen to me for hours then she'd be begging me to listen to her. I hated it, but loved it, too. She could have been a real dictator." He growled. "Then, of course, she had to be an imbecile."

Aloe couldn't help herself. "What happened to her?"

"Died. At least, in my mind she did."

Aloe bit her tongue, but couldn't resist. "Who?"

His eyes twinged with an evil flash. "Yang."

Aloe wanted to throw up at the thought of being compared to Yang. It was sickening, disgusting, and saddening. To think that in another lifetime, you would be capable of killing all those innocent people for no reason whatsoever, makes a person feel like taking a bath.

Of course, Aloe didn't especially like the idea of taking a bath in this instant, since she was over a dunk tank that was infested with who-knows-what and who-knows-how deep.

Yin opened the door to the dunk tank that was latched from outside. He held a rag with chloroform in one hand, and in the other he was concealing something.

"To insure you won't be escaping," He announced to Aloe. She made a motion to move away from him, but she was tied to a pole. He moved forward and revealed that it was a knife in his hand. He cut her right forearm open, and she screamed.

It wasn't that it hurt, but she knew he was capable of killing.

He dusted something over her cut, and rubbed the dust into her arm roughly. She moaned in agony and kicked his arm with her leg. It was quite a stretch, but her leg came all the way up and kicked him in the side of the face.

Yin growled, and lunged at her mouth with the chlorform. She struggled, and managed to keep it from her face. But the traces of chloroform were started to makes her feel woozy, and she started to see colorful splotches across her vision.

Yin started to come at her more, but with another successful kick to his face, he relinquished. Aloe held her arm near to her comfortingly, and Yin slammed the door shut. Aloe looked around nervously. _Where's Shawn? _

* * *

Shawn was rushing in the Blueberry with Henry and Gus while Carlton, Vick, Mary, Maddie, and Juliet rode in Lassiter's car. Gus slammed on the gas as the red light turned green, and the Blueberry sped after Lassie's car. The SWAT team was literally three cars in front of them, while the Fire-Department, Police-Force, and a group of Snipers followed quickly. One of the Sniper Team's was head by Ewan, Juliet's brother. Even a few ambulances were rushing towards the Battle Dome, which made Shawn even more anxious.

Lassie started shouting cuss words as a grandmother in an SUV pulled in front of his car, and he pulled into the side of the lane and in front of her car. They were on the highway, literally about 30 seconds away from the Battle Dome, and Lassiter wondered if it was enough. Juliet was talked to the Snipers over radio and Vick was directing the SWAT team towards the Dome.

Mary was eating a White-Chocolate and Peppermint flavored Pringles can, much to Juliet's disgust, while telling Lassiter to turn at each exit, despite they were the incorrect turns.

Gus was trying to count all of the prime numbers, beginning of course with 1, then 3, then 5, then 7, then 11, then 13, and so on. He was already at 3019 when Henry interrupted him to shout "THIS IS OUT EXIT!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"IT'S EXIT 512!"

"NO IT'S EXIT 3019!"

At first there was silence, then, "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Henry bellowed. "JUST TURN HERE!"

Gus slammed on the brakes and threw the car down the exit, which happened to be the correct one, and they all lunged forward.

The cars sped down the exit, and pedestrian cars made way for all of the Police and other armed forces. The cars turned into the Battle Dome parking lot, and within seconds, the Dome was surrounded by SWAT and Snipers, the sounds of sirens, and three Spencers who would kill to get their fourth member back. Of these, the Spencers were most terrifying.

"Ewan?" Shawn frowned, looking up at Juliet's older brother. Ewan was wearing a SWAT jacket, complete with a bulletproof vest, dark black pants, a black helmet on his head, and a gun over his shoulder.

Ewan held his finger over his lips. "I'm still not authorized in the States," He whispered to Shawn, pulling down the shade on his helmet. "But Jule told me that she needed some help getting a friend back." He trained the gun and began running with the rest of the SWAT team towards the Dome.

Shawn stared at Juliet, who cast him a little smile and continued towards the building. The Chief barked orders to be as silent as possible, seeing how they were counting on the element of surprise. Snipers and SWAT alike lined up outside the door. Policeman and Firemen prepared themselves for the worst.

After all, it was Yin.

Maddie went to move towards the building, but Henry stopped her. "No. You are _not_ going in." She cast him a glare that would have normally frozen or melted him, or both, but this time it didn't. She nodded defiantly and sat back with the Chief who was commanding troops.

Lassiter approached Shawn in a run. "Spencer!" Henry and Shawn looked up. "You two are civilians. You aren't going-"

Shawn and Henry shot death glares at Lassiter.

"Lassiter," Henry said wryly, biting back choice words.

"Lassie," Shawn whispered, his eyes begging with the detective. "C-Carlton.." That was a new one. He'd never called Lassie that before. And, as it turned out, he probably never would again.

Lassie's eyes flashed with recognition, and bit down. He flashed his eyes between the Chief and the Spencers, and growled. "If you're going in, you're going to need some firearms and bulletproof jackets. Vick's got them stashed in the SWAT van, if you can manage to sneak them out."

But Shawn and Henry were already on it. Gus, however, was cowering back with Maddie and Mary Lightly. They put on the jackets, and Henry grabbed a gun. He tucked it into his pocket, and slowly offered Shawn one. _This is going to turn out just like the karate thing.. _Henry thought tiredly.

They both managed to get some helmets to hide their identities, and followed after Lassie. Lassiter had been placed in charge of the mission, since he was the Head Detective, and technically he outranked everyone there besides Ewan, who was only there incognito.

"On the count of three," Karen Vick announced in the microphone that connected to the helmet's speakers and earplugs. "We enter.. one.. two.. three! GO! GO!"

The doors were kicked down and in sprinted the forces.

* * *

Aloe coddled her cut arm. Despite that it wasn't very deep, and it wasn't very bad, it had her shaking. She didn't cry, but she really wasn't enjoying herself. She had always been a baby about injuries, and she was struggling to keep from making sounds.

When she heard the boom outside, a feeling of relief triggered, and she felt as though she had just had cold water poured over her. She couldn't help but smile and forget about her cut.

Yin reacted just like expected: terrified, shocked, defensive. But of course, he was already ready. He had expected them to be early, but not this early. He had at least two more hours, given the hope that they were getting large firearms, which would take a while to organize. He glimpsed at Aloe, who was smiling excitedly. Not shocked, though. She had planned this.

"I confiscated your phone!" Yin shouted, pulling out Aloe's Ipod. "How did they find you?!"

She smirked. "You don't think a psychic has her ways?"

In flooded the SWAT and Snipers, and of course, Henry, Shawn, and Lassie. The SWAT positioned themselves in strategic places, prepared to shoot at Yin, who scrambled toward the dunk tank. He climbed up the steps and gave a bow on the balcony, smiling vainly.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" He shouted. "Please excuse our tardiness, but we are now prepared, and are happy to present the Magnificent Yin and his not so lovely assistant, Aloe!" He said, gesturing to Aloe.

She glared at him, and crossed her arms, being careful with the cut one. She locked eyes with Shawn and Henry, and couldn't help but smile at them. They stuck out like white in a sea of black. She waved. "Hey guys!"

Shawn smiled a little bit back, and titled his helmet to her. Henry smirked at her and saluted.

Lassiter nodded at Aloe too, and she felt even more relieved that he was there. He wouldn't let her die up there. No way. He was way too strong to let that happen.

A few men tried to move closer, but Yin clucked his tongue. "Uh, uh boys!" He grabbed onto the canister he had stuck to the dunk tank earlier. "For every person who approaches her, she dunks."

Everyone exchanged looks. It was just a dunk tank, right? Not even that deep.

"Ah.. no one has figured out the little trick yet?" Yin clucked his tongue once more. "Aloe has a cut in her arm, and inside that cut is Kiloduniom." A few people, including Lassiter, gasped.

"What's Kiloduniom?" Shawn whispered to Lassiter under his breath.

Lassiter whispered back, "Explosive agent, but only triggers in contact to H20."

Shawn pieced it together within seconds. They couldn't let Aloe's arm hit the water, and that would've been easy, except the fact the dunk tank was deep enough to get her arm wet. In fact, it was probably just deep enough she could drown if she couldn't swim, but she could.

Yin gave a sadistic laugh. "And, each time I hit this button to dunk her, the water level increases."

Everyone took an unconscious step backwards. Shawn glared at Yin, hoping looks could melt people.

Of course, they didn't. Yin held out his hand. "Shall I demonstrate?" He hit the button, and dropped Aloe into the water. She yelped, and struggled to keep her arm above the water. Some of the power dusted off of her arm and fell in the water. It sparked and popped, and she couldn't help but scream.

The rope around her waist turned out to be a harness, and it yanked her right back up onto the bench. She shivered for a minute but shook out her hair and held up her arm. "It's alright, I've got it!"

Yin reached down for one of the cups he had placed earlier, and opened the dunk tank door. He held it towards Aloe, who shook her head with refusal. "It'll make you feel warm inside!" He sang eerily. She glared and shook her head again.

Yin, frustrated, held the cup to her mouth, squeezed her jaws to open, and began pouring the liquid into her mouth. She gagged and tried to spit it out, but in the end, swallowed. Yin smirked and shut the door once more, leaving her alone in the tank.

"That, my friends, was Plonnum." Yin announced to the crowd of guns.

Shawn turned back to Lassiter again, but Lassie was one step ahead. "It's a drug that poisons the skin unless every inch of her skin is submersed in water for at least a full second."

Shawn and Henry exchanged glances. This wouldn't be easy.

Lassie took a step forward, gun trained on Yin, who pressed the button. Lassie took his chance and sprinted at Yin, firing rounds. "NOW, EVERYONE!" He called at the team of gunmen.

Snipers, SWAT, Henry, and Shawn all began shooting at Yin, who attempted to duck, but was hit fatally by eight different bullets simultaneously.

A loud boom was heard in the dunk tank, and everyone nearly stopped breathing. _Aloe. _

Shawn was the first to the dunk tank, followed by Lassie, since the dunk tank was clouded by steam and fog. He kicked open the door, and revealed Aloe, who was clinging to the rope that had once been her harness to keep herself from the water. She grinned at Shawn. "Wotcher!" She said, shivering slightly.

"Aloe!" Shawn, Henry, and Lassie shouted, reaching forward to pull her out. Shawn and Lassiter took her hands, and Henry pulled her out by her waist. They laid her on her back on the platform.

"How'd you do it?" Shawn asked, looking at her fully in tact arms.

She laughed shakily, and coughed slightly. "He shouldn't have said what the drug was called. Kiloduniom attaches itself to petroleum jelly without even touching it. There's petroleum jelly in chapstick, and I always carry my pineapple-flavored chapstick." She smiled.

Shawn smiled, and saw the burned remains of the chapstick floating in the dunk tank. "MacGyver would be proud."

"He's 63 right now, Shawn.." She said, closing her eyes, and letting herself fall asleep.

* * *

**OKIEDOKEEEEE! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**Anyways, I liked that chapter well enough. I'll update during spring break. See ya later! :D REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Okay, so, before I begin, I must address these BEAUTIFUL reviews and then add a few of my own quirky comments and excuses for how late this is ;)**

**LOL SO EVERYBODY KNOWS I DIDN'T MEAN TO REVIEW MY OWN STORY! XD That was meant for an online message to my friend, Heath, and apparently my brain started typing in my review column. Yes, I know, I'm such an IDIOT! XD**

**Belle97: **I know! It's the ultimate fashion accessory, and is utterly necessary in everyday-life! Lol I'm only kidding, I can't find any in the stores near my flat(apartment) T.T Lol! Thanks so much for your reviews!

**KarminLove:** thank you for you continued support of my fanfiction! You rule! :D

**Snowboarder-bri: **Thank you so so much for reading it! :D I love the forum, and apologize profusely for not being able to get on lately! I've been so busy lately, and it doesn't help that my old dinosaur laptop has started wheezing :P OH AND EVERYBODY ELSE, THIS IS THE CREATOR OF THAT AWESOME FORUM I WAS TALKING ABOUT EARLIER! CHECK IT OUT! :D :D

**The Rain On Your Parade: **DONE, DONE, AND DONE! Ewan is so epic, I love that muscly awesome man! And lol I'm very short too, so don't feel bad ;) I always feel like I need to compare my height to everyone taller than me, and especially shorter than me XD Thanks for reviewing! :D :D

**Amelia Pond: **WOW. I just had a little fangirl spasm. I LOVE DOCTOR WHO! I mentioned it in chapter five because I was having a marathon with the show back then, and now I have finished! THANK YOU FOR THAT MOMENT OF COMPLETE HAPPINESS.

**That's all of my reviews! Except my idiotic accidental review, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! XD**

**Now... TO THE STORY!  
**

* * *

Aloe sighed as she walked back into her room. She was so tired, after being hauled in an ambulance to a hospital, being tested, poked, studied, and measured to the point that she snapped one nurses' thermometer. The nurse had almost started yelling at her, but with all of the cops and soldiers and SWAT team members waiting for Aloe in the room, she decided to keep her mouth clamped.

After being tested and purified of the last of the weird poisons that Aloe had come by in Yin's trap, Aloe was supposed to stay the night at the hospital, but Vick pulled some strings and got her to go home with a bag of medications, a bunch of wired cords that the toxicology ward at the hospital had told Aloe to use every so many hours. _"Right, because Aloe's going to let us hook her up to more machines when she gets home." Shawn had remarked. _

Aloe nearly collapsed on her bed, only catching herself with her hands, so that she was bent over her bed. She fought the urge to just flop onto her bed and fall asleep, but she had promised Juliet, Shawn, Gus, Maddie, Lassie (Whom she had lovingly dubbed "Knight Carlton" after he had cocked his gun at one of the nurses who was going to have Aloe go through _another _blood test), Henry, Buzz & Kate McNabb, and a ton of SWAT team members and Snipers who she had befriended during the hospital visit.

She yawned and walked towards her closet, throwing on a new set of clothes. _This one smells too much like deranged serial killer for me.. _Aloe mused. She pulled on a pair of shorts, mumbled something about how ugly and fat her legs looked in them, but continued to throw on a much-too-large-for-her shirt that read "Pineapple Convention '07" and pull her hair into a ponytail.

She kicked her dirty clothes into the corner of her room to sit there, and think about what it had done.

Walking out of her bedroom, Aloe joined her friends and family inside of her's and Juliet's apartment. There was many people there, including new friends she had just made today.

"Hey Aloe!" Conner McVoyle said, turning everyone's head in her direction.

Shawn jogged over to his sister from the Doritos bowl on the table. "Guess what I got?"

"Cookies?"

"Actually, that was us!" Buzz called, grinning from ear to ear with one long arm draped over his wife, Kate.

"Oh!" Aloe smiled at them. "Thanks!" She turned back to Shawn. "Was it the Deviled Eggs?"

"Are you kidding? I hate Deviled Eggs, and so do you." He said, crossing his arms and pouting. "It was Dad, by the way.." Aloe and Shawn turned towards Henry, who was currently sipping a drink that Aloe prayed was not beer, but probably was.

"The.. pizza?"

"Nope."

"Doritos?"

"Ha, that was Gus!"

"How about the beef ribs?"

"This is getting pathetic," Shawn informed her. "I brought the chocolate cake!"

Aloe raised an eyebrow. "There isn't any chocolate cake."

"Well, there was, before I got peckish.."

She couldn't help but smile. "You are such a child, you know that Shawn!" She gave him a shove, which was actually pretty pathetic, and he shoved her back with a grin; his shove equally as pathetic.

"Of course I am!" He said back, starting to tickle her.

She giggled and shook her head, running away from Shawn in the first direction she could. He chased after her, until she ran into a hard object: Lassie.

He braced her as she jumped backwards, causing a bit of an awkward moment. Lassie had his arms wrapped around Aloe, who was a foot above the floor, staring up at Lassie. Shawn stared, eyes huge, at Lassie and his sister. And, as if on queue, everyone looked over at them. They stayed there for a good five seconds, before Lassie pulled her up and let go of her, staring at the floor awkwardly. Aloe too held one arm behind her, staring at the floor as if she were trying to become it.

Maddie, the hero of the day, came to her daughter's rescue. "Aloe, do you know why everyone is here?"

"Because I'm out of Yin's clutches?"

"Well, slightly, but not really."

Aloe frowned and stared at her mom. "Then.. why are they here?"

"You can't think of it?"

Aloe looked to Carlton for some help, but he stared in the opposite direction, still embarrassed. She looked to Gus, who zipped his mouth and mouthed "Vault of Secrets". Aloe turned to Shawn hopelessly, who was trying really hard to suppress a laugh. _  
_

"Is it.. the day Beethoven debuted as a pianist in Vienna?"

Everyone looked around, and McNabb blurted out, "Actually, yeah! It is!"

Maddie shook her head. "No, not that. Can you really not remember?" She stared at Aloe. "Anything.. special about this day? Perhaps sixteen years ago?"

"Oh! That's right, the man who played Spock in the original Star Trek died?"

"No, you're thinking of the man who played Luke in Star Wars." Gus corrected. "But, no."

"You're kidding!" Juliet objected. "Luke died?!"

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE'S, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Henry shouted, fed up with all of the nonsense.

Aloe's eyes got huge. "Oh, right! That!"

Shawn snorted. "That little detail."

"Completely insignificant." Aloe played, poking Shawn in the shoulder. "But it's really my birthday? This is awesome!" She beamed at everyone. "Oh, thank you all for coming, then!" She turned to Shawn. "Wait, does this mean that you ate my birthday cake?"

"Well," He said thoughtfully.

"No." Lassiter answered her. "We knew that he'd eat the cake he got, so your mom put me in charge of the cake." Aloe smiled at him. "Oh, and so you know, it's a Carrot-Cake." Her eyes got even brighter.

"Carrot cake!" She shouted, throwing Lassie into a hug, then pulling in Shawn, and Gus joined in, followed by Juliet, then Henry, and eventually it was a giant group hug. Over carrot cake.

* * *

After they had eaten, and Shawn had humorously throw the lampshade on his head, they partied like there was no tomorrow. First there was music that Fred, one of the Sniper-Men who had befriended Aloe when she hid in the hall closet to avoid one of the nurses in the hospital, had turned on. Then they played games like "Who can guess what they're eating" and "Dating Game: Awkward Edition".

After all of it, Aloe sat down outside on the balcony, exhausted. She heard the door open, and she expected Maddie or Henry or Shawn to join her, but instead, Lassiter sat down beside her.

Lassiter had been thinking about it for a long time, and while he wasn't _thrilled _by the idea, he had decided that if it meant a lot to Spencer, that he would tell Aloe he wanted to wait a while before moving into a relationship. After all, she was just sixteen.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked her, shivering slightly as he sat down on the metal bench Juliet placed on their balcony months before.

Aloe shook her head. "A little bit, but I like it."

Lassiter didn't understand that. He grew up in California, where it was always hot. He didn't like the cold, because he was _not _used to it. But, so had Aloe, and she had the exact opposite idea.

"You can't really see the stars." She told him, but she turned and smiled at him.

He looked up at the stars briefly. He didn't really ever look at them. But now he saw them, he could appreciate them. "No, but you don't really need the stars right now."

She raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

He couldn't help himself, "You're bright enough to light it up." He didn't dare look anywhere but the sky. "The sky, I mean."

Aloe nearly jumped. That was the last thing she had expected him to say to her. "T-thanks," She smiled.

"Aloe I.." He paused. He looked at her, not for any longer than a millisecond.

Aloe placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not ready for a relationship yet.. I mean, I'm in highschool. Who knows where I'll be in five years, and three people have tried to kill me in the past half-year." Carlton looked up at her. She paused to breath for a moment and then continued, "I really like you, but I'm afraid of the stupid decisions I might make now that could ruin us later, and plus," He stared in to her eyes, causing her to falter.

"I understand." He couldn't help but smile. It made it so much easier on him not having to say that to her.

"But, in the future.." Aloe murmured, her eyes twinkling. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, then let go and started to walk inside quickly.

"Wait, in the future what?" He asked quickly, jumping up from the bench.

She turned her head, hand on the door handle, and winked. "I don't know yet. Once said by Eleanor Roosevelt, 'Tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift. That's why they call it the present.'" Her smile was only contagious.

As she went in, Lassiter sat back down and stared into the window. Shawn walked up to Aloe and gave her a hug, saying something the Lassie assumed was complete nonsense, then turned his eyes toward Lassie.

Lassie nodded respectfully at Shawn, and Shawn grinned back, gesturing at Lassie to come inside with them.

Carlton looked at Aloe one more time before opening the door. Her red hair had gotten longer, but you couldn't really tell because it was pulled back. She had gained a couple more freckles, just because she had been in the sun a lot more, her arms were slightly longer and she had gained some height on Shawn, her legs were still the same size: slightly larger than average, but muscular; and her t-shirt was hand-me-down and baggy. There were some things that never changed.

Lassiter walked into the room, just in time for Juliet to announce that it was "Guess What You're Smelling" game time. He frowned in disgust, but walked up to play anyways. "Why not?"

* * *

Aloe woke up the next morning to the sound of someone using her toilet. She thought for one moment before realizing what the sound was, and, "SHAWN!" She shouted, rolling out of bed.

She threw on a jacket since it was freezing, _Don't we have an A.C.? I mean, I love the cold, but when it gets down to 40 degrees, there's a problem. _She walked to her bathroom, and knocked on the door. "Shawn! How many times have I told you, this is my bathroom! We have a guest bathroom, you know!"

She heard the toilet flush, and she shook her head. "Please tell me you lifted the seat!"

The fossit started running, and she crossed her arms, ready to scold Shawn when he came out. But who came out, wasn't Shawn.

"Oh my gosh!" She shouted, jumping up about two feet and flying into the wall.

A tall, muscular man about 6'5 walked out of her bathroom. His arms were ripped with muscles, and beneath his shirt she had no doubt that there was a six-pack. The man frowned and stared down at Aloe, then started to laugh a little.

"Hey Jule? Have you told Aloe that I'm staying the night here?" The man shouted.

Juliet rushed in. "Oh my goodness, no, I'd better go-" She looked between Aloe, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck, and Ewan, who was just grinning.

"Um," Juliet said, blushing. "Aloe, this is-"

"I'm Ewan O'Hara, and I'm Jule's older brother." Ewan introduced, holding out his hand.

Aloe stared at the hand, which was slightly larger than her face. "H-hi. I'm-"

"Aloe Spencer," Ewan finished for her. "Age: sixteen, height: 5'5, weight-"

"Alright let's not go there.." Aloe interrupted, blushing now. She turned to Juliet. "Does your brother always introduce himself like that?"

Juliet shook her head. "Oh, no, sometimes he-" Ewan held a finger to his lip, as if telling her to keep it a secret. "-oh, right.. 'top secret info'.." She said, using air-quotes and smiling.

Aloe laughed. "Oh.. okay then!" She approached Ewan and looked up, arms crossed. She stood on her tiptoes and measured herself against him, holding her hand over her head and measuring across to Ewan, but not even as tall as his shoulders. He raised his eyebrows and stood on his tiptoes too, making Aloe grin. Juliet joined in on her tiptoes, but she wasn't much taller. She was already about 5'7.

"Should I make us breakfast?" Aloe asked them after a few moments on tiptoes.

"Yeah," Said both O'Haras.

As Aloe looked over them, she realized they did bear some resemblance. Their eyes, for example, shined the same way, Juliet's posture mirrored Ewan's, and they both had a similar smile.

"Oh, should I invite Shawn over too?" Aloe offered.

Juliet looked between Ewan and Aloe, then shrugged her shoulders. "It is Saturday, so I have off."

Ewan squinted his eyes for a moment and knitted his eyebrows together. He wasn't really excited about bringing Shawn back in after he had gotten her arrested, but then again, the little man was pretty funny. "Alright, I'm good for it. But we're having a contest for how well you know your sibling."

Aloe giggled and nodded. "Deal!" She dialed up Shawn, who was already on his way over to Juliet's, _thank goodness I got to him before he walked in on me eating breakfast with a giant WWE wrestler.. _Aloe thought to herself. "Oki-dokie! See you soon," Aloe called into her phone.

"Hey Aloe, can you make pancakes-" Shawn's voice died as Aloe hung up. She knew he'd keep asking for food unless she hung up now. Last time, he had gotten four types of pancakes, two differently cooked eggs, french and regular toast, turkey bacon, regular bacon, and tofu bacon (which he hated), hashbrowns, waffles, and also a giant breakfast cookies with whipped cream out of one phone call because Aloe didn't have the heart to hang up on him.

Aloe skipped into the kitchen, where she and Juliet baked breakfast- tofu bacon (Juliet and Aloe couldn't get enough of the stuff, to Shawn's disgust), toast, eggs, pancakes, and Ewan was trying to convince Juliet to make hashbrowns.

"Jule!" He argued as she she shook her head stubbornly, flipping pancakes. "You promised hashbrowns!" Juliet continued to shake her head.

Ewan saw Aloe starting to walk back to the kitchen after putting the eggs on the table, and grabbed her. Aloe yelped as Ewan picked her up and placed her upside-down over his shoulder, holding her by her legs.

"Juliet!" Aloe squeaked, but she wasn't upset. She was laughing her head off. She started to kick, trying to get down, but Ewan was much stronger and in turn began tickling her feet. She giggled and squirmed, trying to get free.

"Ewan!" Juliet objected, but she couldn't help but laugh too. "Alright, alright! I'll let you have hashbrowns, just stop strangling Aloe!" She was laughing so hard, she could barely get over to the fridge where the instant-hashbrowns were.

Aloe was determined to get Ewan back, and began tickling him back. Unfortunately for her, Ewan wasn't ticklish, and she only earned herself even more tickling. "Hahaha!" She shouted, throwing herself around uncontrollably.

"I brought donuts!" Called Shawn as he walked in, only to drop the boxes of donuts when he saw Ewan holding Aloe over his shoulder, Aloe squirming, and Juliet frying hashbrowns. He jumped at Ewan in an attempt to knock him over, but it was like trying to knock over a stone pillar.

"Relax," Ewan told him, placing Aloe on the floor, looking dazed. "I was just using her as a hashbrown ransom." He kept his face completely straight somehow.

Shawn frowned, but eventually started laughing. It was pretty hard not to laugh at that.

"What type of donuts, Shawn?" Asked Juliet, helping Aloe up and greeting Shawn with a kiss.

Aloe couldn't get used to Juliet and Shawn dating, and she saw Ewan make the same face as her when they kissed a second time.

"Blueberry and.." He opened one box. "Pineapple!"

"How many donut shops did you go to for a dozen pineapple donuts?" Aloe asked, eyes huge.

"Oh, just seven. 'Missy Kate's Oriental Dough-Balls with Holes in the Middle' sells them in surplus." Shawn told them. "Note to self: talk to Missy Kate about her donut shop's name.." He said, frowning thoughtfully.

Aloe grabbed a donut and took a bite, grinning at Shawn who was explaining why his pineapple obsession was so incredible. _It can't get any better, _She thought.

* * *

**Pineapple donuts, Ewan, and some funnies along the way! How was that? I need reviews. They function as coffees, which I desperately need! ;)**

**QUESTION TIME: I need to know what my reader's think of this idea that I got in a PM. The reader who sent in these ideas has asked to remain anonymous, but I would like to run the idea by you guys before I toss it in because it may cause you to not read. Her/His idea was for there to be come Shawn and Lassie whump, and for Shawn and Lassiter to get into a car crash. I liked it well enough, but also questioned it slightly (no offense!) and I wanted your opinions! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**Also: Please check out the Psych Roleplay I've mentioned before, and it's url is: forum/Pineapples-and-Crime-Scenes-a-Psych-Roleplay/127434/ please visit! It's tons of funn! **

**Oh, and you might notice, I did NOT throw in any Lassie+Aloe, only because I got those reviews questioning it, and I wanted to keep my readers. You may now express gratitude in REVIEWS XD**

**Lastly: Please tell me any ideas you have! AND REVIEW! I love you guys (in the writer-reader way) !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Back, back, yup yup! :D **

**Got the reviews and- wait, wait, better idea! I'll let Aloe do the entrance! :3**

**Aloe frowned. "Why is this a better idea?" **

**"Because," I said. "Everyone loves you!" **

**"But I have a fear of public speaking!" **

**I shook my head. "No you don't." **

**"Okay, maybe I don't, but really, how do I do an intro?" **

**I stared. "Tell them the stupid announcements." **

**"Oh! Okay, everyone! So, because of the reviews, we will continue with the crash. Shawn and Carlton will be in a car crash due to a case, but there will be NO SLASH, and if anyone starts to object we shall pull the plug on whatever is objectable." Aloe finished will a smile. "How was that?" **

**I nodded. "Very good. What else?"**

**"Oh, right, please review, and I shall now address the current reviews: From Belle97: Thank you so much for reading! I'm so happy to have reviews from you, and they mean a ton to me! Please continue! :D And to KarminLove3: Thanks for your continued support and everything! It means a ton!" **

**And there you have it. I own nothing, and other disclaimer junk. We all know if I owned Psych, there would be an Aloe and Carlton Lassiter would be about ten years younger, maybe 15. **

**THANKS! :D enjoy, and tell me your opinions! **

* * *

Aloe frowned as she read over the case file briefly. "Shawn, I don't think we should take this case-"

"Yeah!" Shawn objected. "This is a murder dealing with the Doritos company!"

"No, it's an old abandoned Doritos warehouse with a murder of someone who used to work there. And really, it's just a missing person's case dealing with the Gangs!" She argued, showing the case file.

Kyle Lanchez, former CEO of the Doritos company, had come into town to inspect the old warehouse to see if they could still use it for production; when he mysteriously vanished and the members of a terrifying gang were spotted standing around the warehouse. Shawn suspected murder. Aloe suspected danger.

"As much as I love an adventure," Aloe sighed, closing the file and tossing it into the trash. "I have to say this is a little much. I read stories about those gangs in the news and in my history books; and Shawn, I don't read good stuff. They would get you shot, strangled, or anything resulting in death!"

Shawn frowned and stared at his sister, then shook his head. "I can't believe it. You're chickening."

"Am not!"

"Oh my gosh, you are so. You are so chickening out on me."

"Shawn, I'm not-"

"Chickening!" He shouted, make chicken clucks. "Bak, bak, bugahk!" He posed like a chicken and began pecking the ground.

Aloe crossed her arms and laughed, but tried to stifle it. "Shawn, I'm not kidding. Don't go anywhere near this case, or I'm gonna buy all the pineapple in California and hide them from you." She threatened with a grin.

Shawn mocked terror and rolled his eyes. "You aren't that rich."

She raised an eyebrow and bit her lip. "You haven't seen my bank account?"

"I don't need to."

Aloe began typing into the computer her username and password, then pulled up her bank account records.

Shawn stared in amazement. "Is that.. how many zeroes I think that is?"

She nodded with a grin. "Having that modeling job and the psychic detective jobs plus the insurance suing Yang and Yin for hardship adds up pretty well. Plus, I don't buy my weight in snacks every day."

Shawn raised his eyebrows. "I am slightly impressed. But that's only enough for the pineapples up to Sacramento."

Aloe shrugged her shoulders and signed out of the computer. "I have to go to the Police Station to help Gus and Jules on the Balloon-Thief case, can you give me a ride?"

"Motorcycle?"

Aloe shuddered, but nodded. She was terrified of the deathtrap her brother had bought himself as a transport.

* * *

Safe and sound at the SBPD, Aloe walked into the hall with a sigh of relief. Shawn followed after, helmet still on with a cheesy grin. Aloe mumbled something about running off towards the file room to help Gus and Juliet, then stated walking down the stairs and through the hall.

"Okay! I'll see you later!" Shawn called to her, and once he was sure she was gone, he turned on heel and walked towards Lassie's desk, scanning for information on the case.

He opened a few of Lassie's drawers, searching for information, looking beneath paperwork, then started up the computer. It asked for his password, and Shawn began guessing. Not shockingly, it was the first one he guessed. _When will he decide on a better pass-code? One that isn't totally obvious? I mean, really, it wasn't hard to guess that his password was- __  
_

"Spencer, what the heck are you doing?" Lassiter shouted as he approached his desk.

Quickly, Shawn shut all the drawers, nonchalantly turned off the computer and readjusted the papers. "Whatever do you mean, Lassie-doo?"

Carlton lowered his eyebrows. "You're looking for tips on that Doritos case, aren't you?" He read Shawn's guilty face before it showed up. "The chief closed that one; I'm not allowed to work on it."

Shawn's face fell. "But Lassie, I.. I have this.. feeling," Shawn raised his hand to his temple. "Lanchez didn't just change his name to start over. Why would he do that? He had a good life ahead of him!"

"Spencer," Carlton sighed, moving Shawn to reach for some paperwork in his desk. "Maybe he wanted to get a new wife without losing all his money. Maybe he was about to lose his money and didn't want to part with it, so he created an alias and went off to spend it."

"Maybe he was kidnapped by the gang members spotted where he was!" Shawn objected quietly so no one could hear him. "Lassie, I think-" He held up his hand again. "-I know, this was murder."

Lassie frowned, beginning to tell Shawn off, but the words died in his throat. He knew in himself, that it wasn't just that Lanchez gave up his old life. He was murdered, or kidnapped at least. "Alright, Shawn, indulge me: how did it happen?"

Shawn smiled faintly. "I need to go to the Doritos warehouse, and I'll need a partner."

"Why don't you get Guster?"

"Because he gets creeped out in warehouses and is unbelievably allergic to fun." Shawn complained. "Besides, you know it too. You know, that Lanchez didn't just go away."

Lassiter frowned, looked both ways, and grabbed his jacket and keys.

* * *

Juliet was exhausted. It was only Thursday, so close yet so far from her weekend time. So far, she had jumped through about a hundred loop holes, practically ripped apart from the last feud between someone in police custody who she was supposed to interrogate, but they ended up arguing full out.

Gus was always tired, and in hindsight, that made him not tired at all. He had finished his routes early just so he could come to the police office, and for nothing but renewing Shawn's, Aloe's, and his nametags.

Aloe, however, was full of life. She had snagged Shawn's case file right before telling him not to go on it, and had brought it to the SBPD. Of course she wanted that case- it was beautiful! And sure, it was dangerous, but she knew that anything good in life had to be at least a little dangerous.

"Hey guys!" Aloe exclaimed, catching up to Gus and Jules as they began walking out of the file room. "I have the case."

Jules frowned and thumbed through the file. "Aloe, I already read something like this in Chief's office, and she told us that this case was open-and-shut. Lanchez was tired of his marriage, didn't want to lose his money, so he ran off with his money. It even shows he withdrew $35,000 from his bank the day before he went missing!"

"Yeah," Aloe nodded, "But think about it.. man withdraws $35,000, goes to an abandoned warehouse, goes missing, and gang members are spotted where he went missing?"

Gus raised his eyebrows. "Aloe has a point."

"And get this," Aloe lowered her voice to a whisper. "One of the people snagged a picture of the gang members. Wanna see if you can I.D. them?" She showed Juliet the photo, and Juliet gasped.

"That's Garfield Johnson and Richard Darcy!" She whispered loudly. "Those two are responsible for three other disappearances, and all three of the other people who disappeared showed up dead on the SBPD doorstep, with not a single trace of a fingerprint, DNA, or anything!"

Aloe nodded. "Not so open-and-shut now?"

Gus frowned as he stared at the photo. "Are those bags of poppy seed they're carrying?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Poppy seed is one of the main ingredients used in making Opium!"

"You're right Gus!" Aloe murmured, staring around her as police officers passed by them. "Can we all just take a quick look around the gang's hangout for Lanchez? Please? If it gets intense, we can sneak out."

Juliet looked at Gus, then Aloe. "Aloe, the hangout for Johnson's and Darcy's gang is called the Hole."

Aloe's eyes grew large. "_The Hole?_ As in, the Gravers?"

"That's their gang's name," Juliet confirmed.

Gus frowned. "The Gravers? I've never heard of them."

"You really wouldn't," Aloe explained. "Anyone who knows about them outside of the SBPD or their gang, disappears or dies a few days later. I heard they abducted 15 kids last year for drug carrying."

"16." Juliet corrected woefully. She became stern. "Aloe, I am gonna check that case out, but you can't come."

"Why not?" Aloe asked.

"Because, they abduct kids!"

"You know, I am 16."

"Still a minor!" Juliet objected.

Aloe opened her mouth to argue, but she only sighed. "Fine, I'll just wait in the car with Gus."

"Gus is coming with me."

"What?" Gus and Aloe cried quietly.

"Gus' keen sense of smell and sight could prove useful." Juliet told them.

"I'm psychic." Aloe held her finger to her head. "Isn't that useful?"

Juliet began arguing mentally, then sighed. "Alright!"

Aloe silently cheered, and they began walking towards the Blueberry, where Aloe (to her excitement) was allowed to drive.

* * *

Shawn and Lassie wandered around the warehouse, finding clues and 'sensing vibes' as Shawn called it.

"Spencer have you gotten anything yet?" Lassie called to Shawn, who had just found something.

"Poppy seed.." Shawn whispered. "Lassie, isn't there a drug you make out of poppy seed?"

"Opium." Lassiter replied. "Why?"

He wandered over, and observed the poppy seeds. He followed the trail of seeds, which led inside of the warehouse, and towards a pool of blood. "Spencer.. you might wanna have a sense-vibe thing over here."

Shawn walked in and stared at the blood. "The spirits are shouting at me, they are-OOW! They're _screaming_ now! They say.. Lanchez was murdered, right here."

"I figured." Lassie muttered. "What else?"

Shawn glanced down at the footprints. He saw four of the same footprint, two of them in dry, crumbling dirt, and the second in a slightly muddy area that hadn't dried.

"Lassie, looked at this." Shawn called towards the muddy footprint. He pulled out a tiny, but visible, leaf that was stuck in the mud, probably from the shoe. "What type of leaf is this?"

"It's a sequoia, but those only grow up in Northern California and there's one planted at the Cemetery about ten miles down the road." Lassiter informed him.

Shawn held his hand to his head. "I'm having a vision.. those Gang Members came here to make opium with that poppy seed, but Lanchez was here. He was looking around, trying to figure out what was going on, and they panicked. They killed him here a while ago, and loaded him into the car. They dumped him somewhere in the cemetery where nobody would find him, most likely they emptied a grave and put him in it, judging by the calcium deposits all over the ground here by this new footprint. But they came back.. because they forgot the opium! They were in a hurry because they knew people would be here soon who could tie their finger prints on the poppy seeds bags to this place, so they grabbed the bags and hurried, cleaning most of the blood except that one pool they forgot, and the poppy seeds fell everywhere." Shawn finally stopped, looking at Lassie.

"That means, all we have to do to prove the killed him is find that grave!" Lassie exclaimed.

"And all we have to do is find the freshest dig." Shawn pointed out.

They walked off towards the car, where they headed off towards the cemetery.

* * *

Juliet had found the Hole where the Gravers were, but they couldn't get past the front door. Gus tried to sneak in, but then pretended like he thought it was an actual Funeral Home and left as soon as they first guard began to say "Beat it". Aloe started to sneak around the side, followed by Jules and Gus, where they found a huge dumpster below a window.

"Gus, can you give me a boost?"

Gus frowned. He knew for a fact the Aloe weighed 130, and he wasn't _that _strong.

"It's either that or you climb up her yourself."

_On the second hand, _Gus thought to himself, giving Aloe a boost up the dumpster. She stood on the edge carefully so that she didn't fall into the trash. She tiptoed carefully towards the window, and grabbed onto the windowsill. It was made of brick, so she knew it wasn't going to break unless a walrus hopped on with her.

She began to pull herself up, cursing herself silently for settling for only 5 chin-ups at the gym before dropping down. But nonetheless, Aloe pulled herself up to her elbows, where she could peer inside the window. She looked around, and then caught sight of something on the desk. It said DIARY on the front, and she shook her head. _You have to be kidding me. _She saw the lock on the window was like the keylock on a door, and she reached in her hair for the super-long bobby pin she carried for just this occasion. She took the pin and pressed it into the lock, wiggling it until the lock undid, and she smiled.

But, she still had a problem. She needed to lift the window up while she was on the brick ledge, and she was currently holding herself up with her elbows. It was hard enough grabbing the bobby pin from her hair, which she just hand to lean her head to her hand.

She breathed deeply, and pushed out her arms to full length so that she was supported by her hands, and she tucked her knees in towards the ledge. Her knees scraped, but she got them onto the windowsill. She grabbed the sides of the window for support with her hands, and after gaining balance, she pulled open the window.

She slid inside the room, grabbed the diary, and a couple of others items she thought could be useful, then tucked them inside her pocket, keeping the diary in her hand because it didn't fit.

Aloe scurried back to the window, hearing someone coming, and stood on the ledge, shutting window quickly and locking it back with the bobby pin. She looked down at the ground, and tossed the DIARY to Gus, who nearly dropped it, and then she lowered herself back to her elbows, then down to the dumpster, where she found the edge and then jumped onto the ground.

"Got something else," Aloe held out the paper from her pocket.

"This is the sheet of everyone on the gang, and their signatures!" Juliet exclaimed. "This is awesome!"

"What grown man writes a Diary?" Gus asked, thumbing through.

"I dunno, but it's Darcy's office, so it must be his." Aloe informed them.

Gus frowned. "Aloe, these are his confession to killing people. He was so guilty, he wrote every detail in this diary!"

"We have to get this to the chief!" Juliet said, beaming.

"This is unbelievable!" Aloe whispered to them as they sprinted back to the Blueberry and began driving back.

* * *

It was the second text like this Shawn had gotten, and he continued to ignore it. It read, _Give up this case, Psychic, or else. _Shawn was slightly intimidated, but not enough to show Lassie.

They arrived at the cemetery, where they found the grave within seconds. It belonged to Hagar Glimp, who died in 1965, but it had freshly dug dirt.

"Lassie.." Shawn whispered, pointing at the sequoia tree.

Carlton looked up, and frowned. "Is that.."

The skeleton of Hagar Glimp resided in the branches of the sequoia tree, about fifty feet up where nobody would look, unless they were looking for something.

"We have to get the Chief in here!" Lassiter told Shawn, and they rushed down to the car.

They ran to the car, buckled, and started going towards the SBPD, when Shawn's phone began ringing. He answered it and threw it onto speaker phone. "Gus, I didn't eat your tapioca!" Shawn told the phone.

"You should have listened to my advice, Mr. Spencer," The voice crackled of the phone. "I can't allow you to-" the sound of cars honking on the other line was apparent "-tell everyone my secrets, now can I?"

Shawn frowned at the phone, and Lassie grabbed it.

"This is Head Detective Carlton Lassiter of the Santa Barbara Police Department, and I am glad to inform you that I will be tracing this call back to you." He growled into the mouthpiece.

"Ahh, Detective," The voice came loudly. "You too, will be silenced."

Before Lassiter could growl back a response, the car in front of them pulled into them. Shawn and Carlton caught a glimpse of the person in the car, who was also on the phone with a grimace of pleasure.

Lassiter swerved, and the cars collided again, smashing Lassie's car into the fence keeping both cars on the highway where they were. The fence began creaking as both cars forced against it, and before either of the detectives saw it, the fence broke and both cars flew off the highway, landing with a thud on the road below where cars slammed on their brakes to avoid hitting Lassie and the culprit's cars.

* * *

Aloe was driving through the highway towards the SBPD when the two cars flew off the highway and fell onto the road, and she slammed on her brakes. She frowned at the car in front of her and realized with a sickening jolt that it had been Lassiter's.

"Call 911!" Aloe shouted urgently to Gus and Juliet, who had let Aloe drive since she now had her permit.

Juliet had the emergency operator on first, and then she realized whose car had crashed, and she began shouting directions at the person over the phone.

Aloe killed the engine and tossed Gus the keys, flying out of the car towards Lassiter's. She pulled off the mangled driver's door easily, since the hinges were broken, and Carlton slumped out of the car. Aloe began to lift him out of the car, when his eyes flew open.

"A..loe?" He asked. "Go.. go get the other car! Lanchez' killers.." He slurred, slipping away again.

It only took her a second. She replaced him carefully so he wasn't being injured where he sat, and she ran to the other car. She opened the door, and the driver was dead. The passenger, however, was alive. She sprinted to the other side, saw the phone had been dialing Shawn's number, and with all her rage built up, Aloe punched the man square in the nose, absolutely sure she broke the dang thing.

She came to the realization the man she had just K.O.'d was Darcy, the man who wrote the diary. She grinned, and Darcy slumped unconscious in the seat.

_Wait.. why was he calling Shawn if-_ her heart was in her throat, and she ran back to Lassiter's car. Gus had already managed to wriggle Lassiter out of the car with decapitating him, and Aloe made her way to the passenger side, where Shawn lay.

Tears welled in her eyes and she pulled off that car door too, and she grabbed Shawn's wrist. "Shawn.. stay here, please! Shawn.." She whispered, feeling for a pulse. She laughed, tears running everywhere, when she felt a steady pulse, and Shawn's hazel eyes stared at her momentarily.

"C-can't.. lose me that.. e-easy!" He whispered to her, before her closed his eyes again and let his world shift to black.

* * *

**Wow. I just cried like a baby. And I wrote the chapter :') **

**Please review, I'm looking forward to reviews an opinions! Oh, and opium is real, so no poppy seeds guys. XD**

**LOVE YOU ALL! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm late, I'm late, I know! I'm super sorry, but here I am! I'm back and I'm ready to update this fanfiction! I love you readers and I really, really appreciate the reviews! **

**Belle97: **That's really interesting! Moonseeds, huh? I just copied the whole poppy-seed-into-Opium thing from my biology from a few years ago. I really, really love reading your reviews! Is dutch a hard language? I used to speak spanish as a kid (Believe me, my family moved around A LOT. I even learned a little Japanese from Tokyo...) But thanks for reviewing! :D :D :D Can't wait to read more of your reviews!

**KarminLove3: **Thanks for yet another awesome review! It's like soul-sauce for the lonely writer! :D

**CaptainPurple: **Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I don't do slash, but I'll try to let them relate as closely as they can before getting too.. into it, y'know? :)

**A ReaderTJIF: **Wow... um, thanks for reading.. my heart sort of died inside a little bit, but I do appreciate the constructive criticism... :3

Thanks! If you leave a review I thank you in advance and now I BEG for reviews.. :) PLEASE! :D

* * *

Aloe scurried through the hospital, followed closely by a stressed out Gus and an exhausted but still wide awake Juliet. They rushed to the desk, staring at the lady behind the computer, typing away at the keyboard. She paused after seeing people in front of her, and she sighed. "Can I help you?"

"Shawn Spencer and Carlton Lassiter." Aloe, Gus, and Juliet said in unison.

"Their room numbers," Juliet ordered.

"Their Doctors," Gus said loudly.

"And their statuses plus the medications." Aloe nearly demanded, "And a better attitude isn't something I'd complain about." She mumbled grudgingly beneath her breath.

Gus's jaw nearly dropped when he heard her say that. He'd never heard Aloe so blunt, or rude. She seemed like she were about to eat the woman if she said another offensive thing or even rolled her eyes.

The nurse behind the desk locked her jaw in defiance, but then released her jaw when she thought over it again. "Did you say Shawn Spencer?"

They all looked at one another, scared that he might have been so bad that he was the news of the hospital. But the nurse's lip just curled and she started blushing.

"Are you his girlfriend?" She asked Aloe, who scrunched her nose.

"Disgusting!"

"No, that's me." Juliet clarified. "This is his younger sister."

The nurse glared at Juliet. "Oh.." She said with a twinge of jealousy. "Yeah, Shawn is in here a lot, giving flowers to the girls with amnesia and visiting people who've broken their legs! Usually he eats their applesauce, but he's so nice." She smiled, and Juliet couldn't help but frown a little. _He gives girls flowers. I wonder if he ever pretends that they knew him.. _

"Anyways," Gus said after a moment of silence. "Which rooms are they in?"

"They only got in thirty minutes ago." The nurse said, typing away. "I can get their doctors, but I'm not sure if they are busy or in the middle of surgery. Excuse me, and I'll find out." She said, getting up from her chair and gesturing towards the chairs. "Have a seat, I'll be back shortly."

Gus put his arm over Aloe's shoulder comfortingly and Jules grabbed her hand for support. Juliet could barely take this all, especially since it had been both her boyfriend and her partner. The only consolation she had was watching Aloe knock out the guy who had crashed into their car with a punch that probably broke his nose.

They sat in silence in the chairs for a minute. Aloe couldn't help but look around. There was the one large desk in the front of the room, beside an "Employees Only" Door into the emergency room. The rest of the room was sections of chairs beside one another. Grouped in eight chairs per section with a table in the center. There was a phone on each table that was used mainly for calling family to tell them about the crash.

_In books and movies and online writings_, Aloe indulged, _everything is so normal. So sterile and painless. Like there's nothing special about it and nothing awful about it. And most people are ready to cry or something. But.. I really just feel like I could throw up. _She sighed and looked around for the bathroom.

"I'll be right back.." She said, getting up and wandering down the hall, kicking up into a run as she felt her breakfast coming back up.

Gus winced as she ran down the hall, because he knew what she was doing. She did it every time Shawn was injured- motorcycle crashes, daredevil stunts, swinging in the infant's swing at the park. Gus had previously wondered if she were just bulimic, but he tossed that thought to the wind when he remembered how slowly she ate.

Gus stopped thinking about it, feeling his stomach getting queasier and queasier. Eventually he had to get up too and told Juliet that he was going to just "pop" to the bathroom for a quick second.

That left Juliet, who waited another minute or so before Aloe returned, face paler that before and washed too.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Aloe nodded. "I just.." She paused, feeling her stomach twisting again. "Need to know if Shawn and Carlton are alright.." She whispered the last part, sitting back down and shaking nervously. Her hands wouldn't stay still and she eventually hid them in her pockets from Juliet.

"It'll be okay." Juliet said, wrapping Aloe into a hug. Mainly it was for Aloe, but it was also partially for herself.

When Gus rejoined them, he was also looking worse than before, the same as Aloe. He mumbled some excuse about how there was a line, then stared at the floor.

"You know.." Juliet said, looking up at them. "I've been wondering how good that punch felt?" She said, smiling slightly at Aloe.

Aloe smiled sheepishly. "Like a million dollars."

Gus's lips curled into a smile too, and his eyes lightened, but were still dark with worry.

Juliet's eyes looked glossed over, like she were telling herself that everything would be fine despite she knew that it wouldn't. Like "This won't hurt" but she still knew it was about to punch her.

Aloe's eyes, on the contrary, were the exact opposite. Hollowed out like black holes, vortexes, taking in every possible thing that could happen and only coming back with the worst ones. _What if they die in surgery? What if they give them medicine they can't have? What if they confuse who is who and do the wrong surgical procedure? _

"I'm back," Announced the nurse. She led in one doctor, whose name-tag read "Kyle Roberts" Aloe, Gus, and Jules stood up to listen. "This is Dr. Roberts, and he is Carlton Okrand Lassiter's doctor and surgeon. Shawn Spencer's doctor is still held up in surgery, but I do have Shawn's procedure list here and the list of medications, diagnosis, and any other information."

They nodded, and Aloe couldn't help but whisper, "Okrand?"

"Yes," Kyle Roberts stepped forward. "Where would you like me to start?"

"Anesthetics." Aloe said.

He nodded. "Carlton has an allergy to Atropine, so we used Telazol as the medicine to put him under for surgery, but the pain medicine we will be using is morphine. He isn't allergic to any other medicines, but if he is reacting too well or not well enough to the morphine we plan on using codeine."

"Diagnosis." Gus ordered.

"Carlton broke his left arm and fractured two ribs, has major bruising across his chest and legs. He has a mild concussion but nothing limiting." He waited for someone to ask a question, then continued. "He was unbelievably lucky in this incident, seeing as he could have had much worse."

"Procedure?" Juliet asked with concern in her eyes. Secretly, all of them were celebrating that he was as good as he was, but at the same time they were absolutely devastated that he was still injured.

"He was in surgery for a few minutes so that we could remove a large piece of glass that was above his cheekbone, and past that we have been monitoring him. His arm has been cast and his wounds bandaged." The Doctor told them with a smile. "He should be waking up any moment now in recovery, and after he wakes up and the Telazol wears off, we will begin use of morphine."

They all nodded, and Aloe stepped towards the nurse. "Could I see Shawn's chart?" She asked. The nurse seemed reluctant to give it to Aloe, so Aloe added, "Please?" Gus could've sworn he heard her voice crack.

The nurse nodded and handed her the chart. "When you're done with it please return it to me at the desk, okay?" She lowered her voice as Dr. Roberts walked away. "I'm not really supposed to let you see that.."

"Thank you.." Aloe said, her eyes reflecting her gratitude.

They all sat down and read about how Shawn was doing and what had happened. Just seeing the chart made Aloe sick to her stomach again.

"Do you want to read it?" Aloe offered to Juliet, knowing that both Gus and Aloe wouldn't be able to read that chart.

Juliet nodded reluctantly. "It says, 'Shawn Spencer was admitted at.. yada yada.. He broke His right leg and collarbone, got bruised and cut all over, and he went into surgery because.." She stopped. She didn't want to read that aloud, because maybe if she didn't, it wouldn't become true.

"What?" Aloe murmured.

Gus read over Juliet's shoulder. "Oh..." He whispered. "His.. one of his broken ribs punctured his lungs.."

Aloe didn't say anything, but she did give Juliet a comforting hug.

* * *

"Excuse me?" The nurse called the three over. "Both Shawn Spencer and Carlton Lassiter are now out of recovery, so you can visit them now if you want." She looked over them all. "But there is only two people per room, so two of you can go to one room while the other goes to another. I'll print out their room numbers for you for when you've decided who is going to which room."

"Thanks.." They all mumbled, and they turned to face one another.

"Who wants to see Shawn and who wants to see Carlton?" Asked Juliet.

"I want to see Shawn, no offense, Jules." Gus told Juliet.

"I.. I don't know. I want to see them both, so I'll go wherever." Aloe offered.

Juliet nodded. "I know how you feel," She frowned. "I really can't decide.. I mean, my boyfriend, or my partner?" She sighed.

"Since Aloe is Shawn's sister, and you and Lassiter are sort of like siblings, how about Aloe comes with me and you go visit Lassiter?" Gus offered logically. Nobody argued, so they walked off, all of their minds trained on their friends.

* * *

"Ugh.." Lassiter sighed as he opened his eyes, and Juliet was staring over him. "O'Hara?"

She smiled. "How do you feel?"

He frowned. "Like somebody that just got out of a car wreck."

Juliet looked down at the floor. "I walked into that one, didn't I?" Lassiter didn't reply, instead he started trying to sit up.

"Where's Aloe- I mean, everyone else?" He asked, frowning when he looked at his arm.

"They're in Shawn's room right now. We'll switch rooms in thirty minutes." Juliet informed him.

Lassiter nodded, sighing again. "You drew the short straw?"

"No." She objected. "I wanted see how you were. Dr. Roberts told me that you could probably leave tomorrow, and maybe today if you feel like it by tonight."

Carlton smiled at this news. "So what happened exactly?" He asked.

"I.. you were solving that case, and then.. you figured it out, I think. The guy who we were going to arrest crashed into your car, knocked both of the cars off of the highway, and Aloe, Gus, and I found the car immediately. In fact, we were driving on the road you crashed on. Aloe got out, found you guys, and then she.." Juliet started laughing. "She punched the guy that crashed into you so hard, she broke his nose!"

Lassiter couldn't help but laugh too, feeling his entire body feel better as happiness coursed through his bloodstream. His sensitive ribs kept him from laughing for too long, but it felt good to be happy again.

* * *

"Shawn!" Aloe and Gus said, rushing into Shawn's hospital room with glee. Shawn was already awake, trying to pull the bandages off his arms to the nurses' dismay.

"Mr. Spencer, you have to leave the bandages on."

"But I don't want them on!" Shawn whined like a child, still groggy from the medicine.

Gus and Aloe exchanged happy glances. _He's okay.. _

"Shawn!" Aloe called again, and he turned his head. He gave this smile that Aloe couldn't help but laugh at. It was clearly a "I-am-so-drugged-right-now-I-can't-feel-my-facial- muscles" smile.

"Aloe! Gus! What're you guys doing here-whoa!" He said as Aloe gave him a huge hug, careful not to squeeze him. She smelled the isopropyl alcohol on his face from where they had cleaned his cuts, and she still smelled the cologne that he was wearing back in the psych office.

"Don't you ever take another case I tell you to leave alone," She whispered into his ear. "I love you too much to watch this happen again!"

Shawn sighed and smiled. "I know, Aloe.. I won't. Wait! Weren't you working that case too, with Jules and Gus?"

Aloe avoided eye contact. "I can neither confirm nor deny that!"

"Shawn," Gus said again, causing them both to look up again.

"Gus! C'mon, buddy! Don't I get a hug?"

Gus frowned. "Shawn I don't think-"

"You don't love me, do you Gus?" Shawn sniffled falsely.

Gus sighed and gave Shawn a hug, only for Shawn to say, "Ouch! Easy on my ribs, are you trying to break them?"

"Again." Aloe and Gus added exasperatedly.

"Shawn!" Henry called loudly, running towards Shawn's room. "I found you.. are you okay?"

He smiled smugly up at Henry. "Yeah dad! Nothing big happened, you know, I only crashed in a car. No biggee. Could you give me my applesauce please?" He asked with a grin.

"Smart-aleck." Henry remarked, handing Shawn the bowl of unopened applesauce.

Shawn only whined in response, trying to get the peel-off lid off the top of his applesauce.

"Here buddy," Gus offered, taking the applesauce and opening it for him. Shawn took it greedily and drank the rest of it, smiling like a drunk person after he had finished it.

And for the next twenty-eight minutes, Aloe and Henry videoed Shawn under the meds that he was given, laughing whenever he did something crazy or tried to do something like bite holes in the applesauce to get it open. Gus told Shawn what had happened, and how Aloe had punched out the guy in the car wreck.

"That's my little sis," Shawn said proudly. He smiled, closing his eyes, and suddenly fell asleep.

"Is he.." Aloe asked. "Did he just.. fall asleep? In two seconds?"

"Happens a lot. You should've been there when he jumped out of that tree in eleventh grade. He fell asleep in the middle of dinner. Took me forever ever to get the noodles out of his nose," Henry informed her with a smile.

"Sir?" A nurse called. "There's only two people allowed in each room. Sorry, but one of you needs to leave."

"I'll go check on Lassiter," Aloe told them. "Call me if something happens, okay?" But before she left, she stooped down and gave Shawn a loose hug. "I'll be back, don't get worse while I'm gone big brother."

She walked out and down the hall, touching the necklace she wore around her neck that Shawn had made her back all those years. _Before things got complicated. But then, if it weren't complicated, what would simple be? _She mused.

* * *

**I know, it's not much! I'LL BE BACK SOON, I SWEAR! :D**

**Please, please, please, please REVIEW! I love you all! :D **

**Oh and I always take ideas! I love ideas :3 they are cultivated to make good stories and good cookies. Well, se you soon! BYE! REVIEW! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Back! **

**Belle97: **That's cool! I'm the same way! I make 101 ave. in Spanish class and 94 in English, which doesn't make sense because I.. well, grew up on English XD if you ever want to learn some Spanish, I'll happily send you some of the stuff I know ^.^ And yes, I was in Tokyo for about 2 months. My dad rented a small house in a cute little neighborhood that was filled with adorable children I mostly didn't understand. But the city was beautiful! It was like, seven years ago, but I really loved it :) Thanks for reviewing so much! :D

**KarminLove3: **Hmm.. I haven't decided because I think that might be a bit gross but if I get more supporters I might... I'm just not sure yet, you know? Thanks for reviewing!

**Captain Purple: **Thanks so so much! That means a ton to me, and I really appreciate getting good news :)please keep reviewing, I love reading all reviews (well, the nice ones mostly)

**Yuiop: **I'm really glad you liked the story! I've been trying to make it just right :) Thanks so much much for reviewing!

Thanks!

* * *

Aloe walked down the hallway and found the door that had a paper pinned on it reading, "LASSITER, CARLTON" She had never understood the "put-the-last-name-first" thing. She knocked lightly before opening to make sure Carlton wasn't changing clothes or something.

"Come in!" Lassie and Jules called in unison.

Aloe walked inside, smiling at them both. "Hi!" She paused when she saw the cuts going up Carlton's face beside his right eye where the window had broken, and the gauze covering each cut.

She presented him with a cup, smiling. She was holding three more cups, and she handed one to Juliet. Juliet to a sip and smiled. "Thanks, I love this brew of coffee. Perfect amount of cream, too!"

Lassiter took his cup in his uninjured hand and took a sip, struggling not to spit. "What's this?"

"Gazpacho." Aloe responded, wide eyes. "It's refreshing, right? Shawn and I drink those whenever-"

"I remember." Lassie told her with a bit of a smile. He wanted to spit it back out, but the drink tasted nice, so he took another sip.

Aloe smiled. "I got you a coffee too, just in case you don't like gazpacho." She put the coffee on the table beside his bed. "I hope you don't mind, but I put in 3 creams, 4 sugars."

"How did you-" Aloe held a hand to her temple momentarily. "-right, that's right." Lassie took a sip of his coffee and smiled. "Wow, that.. is good!"

She smiled. "Awesome!" She took a sip of hers and you could practically see her buzzing.

"What'd you get?" Juliet asked.

"Green-eye with two tablespoons of sugar.." She whispered, putting hers down.

Lassiter frowned. "What's that?"

Juliet grinned. "Three shots of espresso in black coffee."

They all stared at Aloe, and she sat down. "That.. is strong coffee.."

Juliet laughed and Carlton laughed a little too, but not much because of his ribs. Lassiter felt for once in his life as if he belonged somewhere. Not in a hospital bed, of course, but around these people. In fact, he could even see himself hanging out with Gus and Shawn on the weekends, so long as they weren't being complete morons and throwing themselves into the crazy situations they were always in. Even Henry Spencer wasn't that hard to be around as long as it wasn't 6:00am before he'd had his morning coffee.

* * *

**One Month Later.. **

"Come on!" Aloe urged with a giggle. She pulled on Shawn's arm carefully to get him to go faster.

"Where are we going?" He beckoned, pausing to catch his breath. "Aloe, I hate to break it to you, but I can't run a mile."

"We haven't been running a mile!" She argued, but she stopped running anyways long enough for Shawn to catch his breath and re-oxygenate his cells. "Besides, the others will be waiting!"

Shawn sighed loudly. "What's going on?"

Aloe just smiled and shook her head. "You'll have to see!"

"SPENCER! OVER HERE!" Came a familiar shout.

They both turned their heads and saw Lassiter, waving at the with his good arm, the other arm still in the sling. It had only been a month since the crash, and his arm was still rather sore.

Shawn, however, was practically fully healed. Legs were better than ever, arms both in tact and almost capable of anything, ribs that still hurt whenever he didn't rest after doing a lot of activities, but all in all he was pretty good.

"Lassie-dog!" Shawn shouted with a grin, only for Lassiter to glare. "What's happening?"

Carlton smiled and squinted his eyes at the sunlight behind Shawn and Aloe. "She didn't tell you?"

Shawn stared at Aloe, waiting for an answer, but she only shook her head with a smile. "No, I thought I'd let him be surprised!" She ran up to where Lassiter stood-a little gazebo on a field of grass overlooking the beach with a picnic bench in the center. "Are they down there?"

"Who?" Shawn begged. "Come on, guys!"

"You're psychic, aren't you?" Aloe grinned. "Do that thing I did when I figured out my birthday present before you even bought it." Shawn frowned thoughtfully.

He drew a hand to the side of his forehead, and began scanning for clues. He caught sight of a bag in the corner of the gazebo and peaking out of it was a swimsuit- his swimsuit. Behind the bag, hidden clearly, was a little wooden basket. _A picnic? _Beside the gazebo was a little hut that he recognized as a changing hut that were usually used to change from your day clothes into your swimming clothes.

On the picnic table there was also a small card box that looked like it contained playing cards, but on the front it read "Truth or Dare" On it, so he assumed it was for gaming.

He also looked out at the parking lot and saw Jule's, Henry's, his Mom's, Lassie's, Gus's, McNabb's, and another car he didn't recognize that probably belonged to some other person he didn't know.

"We're having a picnic with Jules, Dad, Mom, Lassie, Aloe, Buzz, and Gus up here then we'll all go swimming and I assume that at some point we'll be playing Truth or glare-bear-share-mayor-"

"Dare?" Aloe helped out.

He nodded. "That!"

Lassiter raised his eyebrows. Sometimes it was hard to be skeptical when Shawn got answer like that so easily. "That's.. all true," He answered.

"And you brought my swimsuit. Not the one I really like, of course, but it's better than the red one with hearts on it that Jules bought me." Shawn told them, putting down his hand and walking around the gazebo, looking momentarily before picking up the bag. "Ah-ha!"

Aloe crossed her arms and smiled. "Alright, go get changed then! I brought the sunscreen," She said, reaching into her pocket and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen from nowhere. She passed it to Shawn as he ran down towards the changing room.

Changing quickly, Shawn jumped out of the changing tent and ran up to the gazebo again, finding Aloe already in her swimsuit with a huge t-shirt covering most of her body with the exception of her legs and Lassiter already in his trunk and a cover-shirt, his sling still on.

"How did-" Shawn stopped.

"I wore mine underneath my clothes," Aloe informed him.

"Same here." Lassiter told him.

Shawn stared at them for a moment, but he saw the jacket Aloe had stuffed into a wal-mart bag to keep dry that she was wearing seconds ago and he thought back and remembered seeing the same shirt she was wearing now beneath the jacket.

"Okay!" Shawn grinned. "Let's go swimming!"

A scream was heard on the beach, and they all ran down there, Aloe holding an umbrella to keep from sunburning. When they got down there, they realized it had been Juliet who screamed, and before her was a dead man with two gunshot wounds in his head.

Shawn and Aloe exchanged glances, and they could help themselves. They both brought their right hand up to the temple of their forehead and stared at the body, "He was murdered," They echoed.

And the story goes on, and on, forever,

* * *

**I think that's the end! I can include more chapters if you want, but I think I'll stop here if no one has any objections. I mean, readers are going to come look at the story, see that it's almost 40k words, and pitch their laptops out the window XD **

**Anyways, you can always request another chapter and I'll try if you want, but otherwise I think I'd like a break from writing and a little bit of Final-Study-Time. **

**Anyways, I love all of my readers and I'd love to hear your opinions in a review, and I love my reviewers even more! My diligent little followers that I'll miss 3**

**I love you guys in the non-awkward reader-writer relationship, and I really hope you liked my story! I might update but if not, then I'd like to leave you with something at least. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh, alright. I gave myself a break from writing and I. ABSOLUTELY. HATED. IT. **

**So I'm back. And I'm not stopping until all my readers are satisfied. Besides, I got a review telling me that they were begging, and I can't say no to a begging reader. XD so let's do this old-school style:**

**KarminLove: I'll see if I can slip in a game of truth or dare eventually? Lol! Thanks for staying loyal to the story! **

**Belle97: Lolol we get to keep chatting! At least, I really hope that you'll keep talking with me! :D **

**Yori neko: Here you go! :D I shall continue writing :3 thanks for changing my mind because summer is quite boring without something to write. **

**Time-LadyMarader: LOLOL I love finding Whovians on the internet! I totally agree, David Tennant is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Hahaha thanks for reading! :D :D**

**Coryhiii: Thanks so much for reading the story! It means a whole lot to me, so please continue reading! :D **

**AND NOW, FOR THE STORY! **

* * *

"It might not be murder," Gus said. "He could've just commit suicide, right?"

"He's got two gunshot wounds, Guster, how would he have shot himself again after he died?" Lassiter pointed out, frowning. "Darn it, my one day off." He pulled out his phone and dialed the chief. "Chief? We've got a body down here at the beach."

"Which beach?"

Lassiter looked around with a frown. "Um, it's.." Aloe grabbed for the phone in his hand and held it to her ear.

"We're off of Main Street. If you turn left onto Lucas Height and keep driving for a mile you'll find the parking lot beside a gazebo." Aloe informed her slowly. "We're just beneath the gazebo." She listened as Vick spoke, and nodded. "Yes, chief. See you in a few."

She closed the phone and looked up urgently. "The chief's coming! EVERYONE PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!" Everyone's eyes got big as they scrambled to find the clothes they brought to change into.

* * *

"What've you got, Wood-man?" Shawn asked Woody, who smiled and pulled the covering off their murder victim.

Aloe and Gus frowned at the sight of the corpse, his skin still wrinkled from the water absorbed into it. "Our John Doe seems to have died around a few days ago, cause of death is two shots from a 20mm caliber. However, there is something interesting about his brain."

"What might that be?" Lassiter asked.

Woody pulled out a photo of an x-ray from a file. "This is a photo of the blood coagulation in his brain." He showed it to everyone, and Gus began to whimper.

"I think I'm gonna use the restroom really fast." Gus whispered, his eyes glossed over as he walked calmly to the door and sprinted towards the nearest bathroom.

"Is that.." Aloe examined it for a moment. "He had an aneurysm?"

Woody nodded. "He would have died within the month with something this large."

"That means that the killer wasn't close to him, otherwise he would've just waited for him to die from the mannerism!" Shawn pointed out with a smile.

"Aneurysm." Aloe, Juliet, and Lassiter corrected.

"Right, that." Shawn grinned. "Anything else that you can tell us, Wood man?"

Woody shook his head. "No, not really. The only other thing I've found that might help us identify him is a tattoo on his left arm that says, 'I love Mommy,'" Woody frowned thoughtfully. "I should really get one of those."

"Alright, I think we're through here." Lassiter said, glaring at the mortician and taking the case file from his hands. "C'mon, O'Hara." He said, calling his partner along behind him. "I'll see you later, Aloe!" He called, pointing at the teenager who smiled back.

"Love you too, Lassie-face!" Shawn mocked in an 8th-grade-Aloe voice.

Aloe knit her eyebrows together and gave Shawn a shove. "You're so mean, you know that?"

"Ahh, yes. But I am the one with the money, sooo..." Shawn pulled out his wallet. "I guess that means you'll be getting a smoothie on the way back to the apartment?" He shook it enticingly.

She grinned. "Which flavor?"

"Pineapple, of course, you frozen-dip-wally bar." Shawn said, holding her beneath her jaw and rubbing her hair around with his elbow as fast as her could.

"Gahh! SHAWN!" She shouted with a grin. She reached underneath his arms, tickling him with her nimble fingers. "Take that!" She laughed as he cried out in laughs.

Suddenly they felt someone hugging them both. They frowned and stared at Woody, who was including himself in their hug. He smiled at them and said, "I never had a sibling. Except my brother George, who used to stick his toes up my nose. I don't really consider him as family, though.."

Aloe and Shawn shrugged, giving the strange but funny man a pat on the back and walking out of the morgue.

"Wait a minute," Aloe said as they walked down the hall. "If he had a severe aneurysm, he would've been getting awful headaches, right?"

Shawn shrugged. "I guess?"

"Then he would've gone to a doctor about his headaches, and the doctor would have discovered this huge aneurysm." Aloe said. "If we could get the x-ray of the guy's head, then we might be able to show it to different places and see if anyone had one similar to his! If so, we could probably find out who he was and be that much closer to finding his killer."

"Good thinking!" Shawn said. "I'll go woo Jules into giving it to us." He said, putting on his 'attractive-face'.

Aloe watched as his older brother stalked up to Jules and they had a long conversation, until he stalked back with his face slightly fallen.

"She says I can't have it and if I ask again then I can't have any pudding." He said with a pout.

Aloe rolled her eyes. "Give me a second.." She walked up to Lassiter's desk, saying something. He looked up with a smile and talked back to her, nodding. He looked down at his tie and said something again. When he looked up he blushed and nodded, looking at Juliet and over his shoulders. He grabbed a piece of paper out of the file and handed it to Aloe with a smile. She said something to him and pecked him on the cheek, walking back to Shawn.

"Got it." She said, walking towards the doors of the station. "I think Gus is still in the bathroom if you want to go collect him," She laughed loudly.

Shawn scrunched up his nose. "You go do it."

"It's the men's room!"

"So?"

"I'm a girl!"

"You look pretty masculine to me."

"Shawn."

"Well it's not like you're beefy and manly but you could pass for a-"

"Shawn!

"Well it's not my fault you're all lanky like a teenage boy- OWW!" Shawn shouted. "Alright, alright, I'm getting Gus!"

* * *

"So where to?" Gus asked, starting to back out of the station parking lot.

"First, the Jamba Juice down the street. Then to all of the neurologists in Santa Barbara." Aloe informed him, sitting in the back seat of the Blueberry.

Shawn frowned. "Neurologist? Does that mean he can talk to horses?"

"Brain doctor." Gus and Aloe rang in unison scolding.

"Well, a horse makes a neur sound, doesn't it?" Shawn replied simply. "Neureigh! Neigh! Neur!"

"Shawn, stop scaring the other drivers."

Gus turned left onto Main Street and drove smoothly towards the Super Smoothie, pulling into the nearest parking space. "Here we are!"

"Gus, I thought we were going to Jamba Juice!" Shawn complained. "Not a Super Smoothie!"

"The nearest Jamba Juice is fifteen miles away, Shawn. I'm not driving that far for a smoothie."

"C'mon, son!" Shawn scolded with a sigh. "Their pineapples aren't ever fresh, nor are they the fancy Cuban pineapples that Jamba Juice imports."

Aloe frowned. "They don't actually import their pineapples from Cuba."

Shawn giggled childishly. "I made you say Cuba.."

Aloe laughed and Guster rolled his eyes at his ridiculously childish friend. They shut the car door and walked inside the Super Smoothie, ordering their drinks- one pineapple paradise, one pomegranate pulse, and one strawberry-cherry swirl, and Shawn began to redeem his coupons.

"This one is for the strawberry whatever," He said. "It's for half off, and here's another one to make it a hundred percent off." Shawn grinned, handing it to the woman.

The woman shook her head. "I don't-"

"And this one is for buy one smoothie, get one free. I'm using that on the pomegranate pop or something." He said, tossing it at her.

"But, sir-"

"And this is the pineapple paradise coupon I got a week ago. It's to make it only $1, but here is another dollar off coupon." He reached for a crumpled coupon, pushing it into the pile.

The girl's eyes widened. "You can only redeem one coupon at a time, and all of these are expired."

Shawn's smile faded. "But.." He mentally cursed. _I knew I should've come here last week. _He thought fast, and grabbed for Aloe's arm, who was making casual conversation with Gus. "My little sister.. she's got a malignant brain tumor that will kill her in only three weeks. I wanted to show her all the happiness in the world before she dies."

The woman's face twitched slightly, considering his plea.

Shawn hugged Aloe tight. "Did I mention she's virgin still?" Aloe's eyes grew huge and Shawn held her arms from beating him upside the head. "Bless her soul, dying before knowing love."

The woman double-checked over her shoulder as her manager walked by, and she took the coupons. "Just this once. And make sure to take her over to Giraldi's paragliding. He knows me and will probably give you a free ride since she's dying."

Shawn nodded with a little smile. "Thank you, miss."

"Of course." The lady smiled at Aloe. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

Shawn covered Aloe's mouth. "She shouldn't speak. Too much stress on the cerebral stem." He began walking out the drinks. "Thanks again!" He said, shutting the door and getting inside of the blueberry.

Aloe glared. "Virgin?"

"Well, you are."

She blushed. "It's not a bad thing, Shawn!" She took her smoothie from the cardboard holder as well as Shawn's, taking a sip of both and returning his.

"Hey!" He objected. "Just because you're dying doesn't mean you can have my smoothie." Shawn grasped his drink and removed it from Aloe's hand, winking and buckling his seat belt as he took a swig. "Eew, that's the strawberry mess."

"Strawberry-cherry swirl, Shawn."

He rolled his eyes and swapped the drinks, nearly spitting out his drink. "That's the pomegranate thing!"

Gus growled and snatched the cup, sighing as he inhaled the smoothie.

"You people need new taste buds," Shawn informed them, drinking some of his own smoothie and getting a huge smile, before frowning with anger. "These are the straight straws! I wanted a bendy-straw!"

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with us, Dr..?"

"Kevins." The man informed them. "But you can call me Steve." The doctor told them, eyeing Aloe specifically.

"Yes sir," Aloe nodded. "Could you tell us if you've ever seen anything like this?" She handed him the x-ray that Woody had made of their John Doe.

He frowned and sat forwards in his chair, looking over the photo carefully. "Where did you get this?"

Aloe and Shawn exchanged glances. "Have you seen it before?" Shawn asked.

Dr. Steve Kevins nodded reluctantly. He pointed at the photos. "This right here indicates and aneurysm, which means-"

"Brain goes boom," Shawn interrupted him seriously. "I'm not an idiot, Dr. Steve."

Steve continued. "I actually had a patient, well, more-or-less patient, come in and have a CT scan with extremely similar results. He had an extreme aneurysm that would have been fatal within a few weeks." He handed it back to Aloe and repeated himself, "Where did you get it?"

"There is a dead man," Aloe began slowly. "Sitting in the SBPD morgue. He died a few days ago and washed up on shore for.." She cleared her throat. "A family to find on the beach. We took an X-ray of the side of his head with the least amount of damage remaining, and this was the result."

"Less damaged?" Dr. Kevins seemed to be faltering for words. "W-what happened?"

"He was shot, sir. Twice to the skull, fracturing it immediately and virtually painless death, but it did damage the occipital lobe, which is why it's missing in that photo we took." Gus filled in slowly, watching the man's face fall.

Shawn held his hand to his head along with Aloe, and they rang in unison. "You knew this man."

Kevins breathed in slowly. "I just.. I.." He shook his head. "His name is Adam Kevins, and he's 24 years old." He let his face drop into his palms, hiding his face. "He was my brother."

Aloe rubbed his back comfortingly. After a few minutes, she began another question. "Do you know anyone who might've been after him? You know, someone who might kill him?"

"Actually," He sniffled thickly. "There is someone I know threatened bodily harm to my little brother. In fact, I can't think of anyone besides them who might kill him."

"What's his name?" Aloe asked soothingly.

Kevins gritted his teeth. "Juliet O'Hara."

Shawn and Aloe stared into one another's eyes. This seemed to get thicker and thicker.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks for all the love! :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are my beautiful little pupils that I will now bless with cookies and hugs from Shawn Spencer and an uncooperative Lassie!**

**Belle97: **Haha thanks so much! I feel bad that you haven't read one in a while! Honestly, neither have I... Thanks a ton! I try my best to keep in character :D lol no I just thought it sounded about right for Shawn to call her a frozen-dip-wally bar so I went along with it! IKR? WOODMAN FOREVER! Haha I've never asked this before, but what's the weather like in Holland? :D Yeaahhh of course he blames someone everyone knows is innocent which makes it quite confusing (at least I am hoping for confusing!) Thanks so much for reading! :D

**Coryhii: **Lol I don't know who the murder will turn out to be :3 you're going to have to wait and see... MUAHAHA!

**KarminLove: **Haha thanks for reading! I'm glad to be part of your life sustenance!

**Captain Purple: **Why thank you my Captain-like purple friend!

**Guest: **I think you're going to need to keep reading and reviewing to find out! :D Thanks for reading, and I promise to reveal more information in this chapter...

**And with that, onto the STORY! **

* * *

"Hey!" Aloe greeted on her phone. "Carlton! We got some more details in the case. Shawn and I meditated on that x-ray of the dead man's head, and we uncovered a name. Actually, Shawn uncovered the letters making up the name and I heard his brother saying his name. Spoiler alert: his brother speaks with a teeny-tiny lisp."

Lassiter laughed for a second, "Alright, well, what's his name?"

"Adam Kevins, and he was 24 years old." Aloe informed him, squeaking as Shawn cut a turn a little too closely and bumped a curb. Gus shouted in protest as the underside of the car screeched. "Gus, Shawn, and I are on our way to his address. Or, well, past address. Now I guess the apartment is up for grabs."

"Sweet," Lassie tried the word, and decided he didn't really like it. "What's the address?"

Aloe took a slurp of her drink, "Higgins Apartment Complex, room 12."

Lassiter wrote it down as fast as he could. "Thanks."

"Oh, and Carlton?"

"Hmm?"

Aloe frowned. "I'm getting some vibes on this guy's brother. He seems to be.." She hummed, holding a hand to her head. "Delusional. He's got this thing against Juliet. He's going to think.. yes, I'm pretty sure, he's going to think Juliet killed Adam."

"Can you give me the brother's name? Maybe he's a possible suspect."

"It's Steve Kevins, and guess what?" Aloe laughed. "He's a neurologist."

Lassie frowned. "A brain doctor?" He wrote that down too. "Alright, well, thanks!"

"You bet! Let me know if you get any more information and I'll do the same for you." Aloe told him. "Bye."

Shawn stared with a slight look of disgust playing over his face. He had half-expected Aloe to have said something sort of like, "love you!" by the way she was giggling and smiling. All he knew was that he was extremely glad that she wasn't dating him and they weren't still make googly-eyes at one another. Sure, maybe they were secretly, but it wasn't broadcasted all over Santa Barbara.

"Hey Aloe?"

She hummed in response.

"Do you mind checking on the Fed-Ex mobile app for when my package of 84% Hawaiian pineapples will arrive?" Shawn asked her, turning down the street towards Higgins Apartment Complex. "They should've been here a week ago."

Aloe loaded the app and looked for recent purchases. "Yeah, it says.. It was delivered to the address for the Psych Office in Santa Anna, Texas." She laughed harder than she had in days. "Some cowboy is really enjoying that fruit you sent him, Shawn." She joked. "I bet they've never had 84%!"

Shawn growled under his breath. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted that stupid Online Safety Mode.."

"Here we are!" Gus said, trying to end the conversation about pineapples. "Wait a minute, Shawn, did you pay for those pineapples with my money?"

Shawn got out of the car and shut the door without answering, walking towards the apartment.

"Shawn!" Gus shouted, and Aloe giggled at them both as she walked up the driveway to the apartment lobby where an elderly man sat, sleeping behind the desk.

"Hello, sir?" Aloe asked. The man woke immediately, startled slightly. "I am Helen Keller, the seventeenth. And these are my associates, Nina la Rosa and Frederico de Mustache." She said, waving at Shawn and then Gus. "We are here about apartment number 12?"

The man grunted. "About time someone arrested that creep." He muttered. "Never paying rent on time and stocking all those poor girls. Three restraining orders," He growled.

Aloe frowned. "I'm sorry about that, sir." She pointed towards Shawn. "You see, we're with the SBPD, and Adam Kevins is dead. He was shot twice in the head."

The old man didn't react really. Instead he began to grin. "Really?" He started to laugh. "You mean it? That leech is out of my hair?"

"You don't seem very surprised.." Shawn pointed out.

"Nah, I knew someone'd shoot him sometime!" He laughed. "Come on, cigars all around!" The old man said, pulling out a box of Cuban cigars from underneath a tile flooring piece.

Aloe narrowed her eyes. "Are those legal?"

The old man's smile dropped. "Um, well.." He shot her a nervous smile and chuckled nervously. "Cigar?"

* * *

Lassiter finished putting the cuffs on the old man- who happened to have $50,000 worth of illegal cigars and various drugs hidden beneath those floor tiles- and then put him inside the police car before he went back in with Aloe, Shawn, Gus, and Jules. They opened the door with a key the found inside the desk the old man had been sitting at, and entered to find quite a shock.

There were photos of Juliet and two other girls that looked identical to her on the wall. And not just a simple 'past-girlfriend' photo; it was a collage of millions of stills that Juliet hadn't known were being taken.

Everyone turned to face Jules, who was blushing intensely.

"Okay, look, before you say _a__nything,_" Juliet wavered. "This guy was someone I went on one, _one _date with when I was still single and I had only just moved to Santa Barbara." She told them seriously. "He was totally obsessed and I tried to let him off easy, but he kept coming out and taking photos of me and calling me, so I eventually got this restraining order anonymously from the chief.." She sighed loudly.

Lassiter frowned. "Why didn't you tell us you knew the guy?"

"I haven't seen him in six or seven years!" She complained. "And back then he had a full beard and ponytail." Juliet smiled partially. "I was sorta into the whole biker-thing back then..."

Shawn unconsciously grabbed the hair on the back of his head that made a nice little duck-tail and tried to pull it out long enough to create a ponytail. He pulled the ponytail holder off of Aloe's wrist, who only frowned passively, and tied the little stub of hair back.

Aloe struggled to keep in stifles of laughter, trying to keep serious. "Who are these other three girls?"

"Beats me," Juliet said before frowning thoughtfully. "You know what, actually, I think I may know this girl." She pointed towards one of the blonds. "This girl's name is Hannah Bundt. And.. this other one is Francine McPell!" She said. "I remember them at the doctor's office I go to. They both went there because they were getting headaches just like the ones I was getting at that time. Remember how I kept using my personal days?" She told Lassiter.

He nodded. "I had thought you were pregnant at the time."

Juliet's jaw dropped then she clenched it shut, trying not to say anything she might regret. She shook her head and continued what she was saying. "Hannah showed up at the station the other day."

"What about?"

"She was dead."

"Oh.." They all sighed.

Lassie frowned thoughtfully. "Did you say Francine McPell?" When Juliet nodded, he went through his notes, then showed her one in specific. "She showed up on a slab two weeks ago. Died from two shots by a 20mm caliber!" He said, linking the two deaths. He went through his notes.

"As did Hannah Bundt." Shawn confirmed for him, holding a hand psychically to his head. "So if we find that gun, then we basically find our killer."

"I'm betting on whose prints we'll be finding on that gun." Aloe said with a small smile. "His name starts with a S and ends with a 'teve Kevins."

Lassiter nodded. "Let's all look around. Perhaps we can find some sort of clues around here." He whipped out his phone. "I'm going to call the chief and have her send down an officer or two.."

Aloe walked down the hall and called to Lassiter. "Actually, I'm thinking we'll be needing some forensics, Carlton."

"Huh?" He walked down with the phone against his ear. He sighed when he saw a blood-stained room with a shotgun that he personally bet would hold 20mm ammunition.

"Look at this.." Shawn said, pointing at the wall. Everyone gathered around the photos overlapping a bloody wall. All of the driplets of blood were dried, seeing how they were from at least two weeks ago. "These are photos of every who killed here, and.."

"And?" Juliet asked, walking into the room.

Aloe's eyes grew. "There's a photo here of you, Jules."

"What? Am I next?"

"Not that kind of photo.." Shawn said, showing her a photo of Juliet holding the exact shotgun in the exact room they stood in, except without the blood stains.

Her eyes grew huge and she gasped. "What?"

"I'm sure it'll be okay, Juliet-" Gus tried to comfort, but was interrupted by Lassie.

"I can get these fingerprints of the gun.. give me a sec," He stuck out his tongue while he worked, powdering a part of the gun and pressing a bit of tape against the barrel, pulling it off and sticking it on a piece of paper that Aloe seemed to supply from thin air. "Thanks," He told her.

Aloe pulled out a sharpie- also from thin air- and held her hand out for Juliet's finger. Juliet refused at first, horrified how quickly her friends doubted her. "Please? I just want to prove how it wasn't you."

Juliet sighed and presented her finger and Aloe covered it with sharpie ink by drawing all over it. She stuck it to the paper beside the other print and her jaw dropped. "Uhmm.."

Everyone gathered around the paper to see the finger prints- which were and exact match.

* * *

**Please review! Share your thoughts! And if you review now, you may get an autographed photo of Gus playing Bud from the Cosby Show! Sure, it might say 'I'm not Bud', but at least you'll have it! And, if you don't delay, you can have a coupon for free chips with the purchase of a sandwich from Lassiter! A selfless gift by the standards of out favorite HD of the SBPD. **

**THANKS! :D**


End file.
